


Цветочный мальчик | The Flower Boy

by 2kelly_colson1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Flowers, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2kelly_colson1/pseuds/2kelly_colson1
Summary: В Хогвартс на шестой курс с домашнего обучения переводится сын известнейших в Магической Англии авроров. Вот только все вокруг считают его немного странным. И менее чем за полгода тот успевает поругаться с профессором Защиты, нажить себе неприятелей, заработать прозвище «Цветочного мальчика» и покорить два слизеринских сердца. А ведь он всего лишь любил цветы и наслаждался жизнью...
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Новенький

— Слышали новость? — Абраксас обратился к однокурсникам сразу же, как они все уселись за Слизеринский стол.

— Снова ты узнаешь обо всём первым? — Лестрейндж усмехнулся, припоминая все случаи, когда Малфой прибегал к ним с точно такими же вопросами, словно всё, что происходило вокруг, было сенсацией, о которой обязательно нужно будет поговорить.

— На самом деле, я узнал об этом третьим, — уточнил Малфой не самую важную вещь.

— И ведь ты всё равно сейчас умудрился похвастаться, — Мальсибер фыркнул.

— Вообще-то… — хотел продолжить Абраксас, но его перебил Рабастан:

— Говори уже, что за новость. Заинтриговал ведь.

— У нас будет новенький, — Малфой не стал медлить и сказал всё как есть. Правда, не сказать, что данный факт вызвал особый ажиотаж. Все просто слегка нахмурились, словно он сообщил им о том, что их учителем трансфигурации будет Макгонагалл, то есть, ничего нового, — честно, я ожидал более бурной реакции.

— А как мы, по-твоему, должны были отреагировать? Скакать и радоваться? — Том сам же усмехнулся со своих слов, — это просто новенький, — все согласно кивнули, заставив Абраксаса раздражённо закатить глаза. 

— Хотите сказать, что вам даже не интересно, откуда он, кто такой и почему пришёл в Хогвартс только сейчас? — Малфой озадаченно оглядел слизеринцев. Неужели они всегда были таким скучными?

— Ты предполагаешь, что он грязнокровка? — Мальсибер скривился, сам же сделав не пойми откуда взявшийся вывод. Он терпеть не мог всех этих недоволшебников. Почему им вообще разрешено учиться в магической школе, если те даже самых основ волшебной культуры не знают?

— Вообще, насколько я знаю, он полукровка, — Абраксас пожал плечами и обернулся на дверь, через которую скоро войдут первокурсники, чтобы пройти распределение. А с ними заодно и новенький.

В Большом Зале уже шли оживлённые беседы между разными группами людей: кто-то обсуждал каникулы, кто-то предстоящий учебный год, а кто-то уже пускал слухи о новом ученике. Но все, так или иначе, были рады снова увидеться со своими друзьями, а потому в помещении царила веселая и позитивная атмосфера. 

Только вот один конкретный профессор явно не был рад начавшемуся учебному году...

— А чего Снейп такой хмурый? — спросила Друэлла, обратив внимание на учительский стол.

— Ты впервые его видишь что ли, дорогая? — Малфой ухмыльнулся, получив в ответ на такое обращение грозный недовольный взгляд девушки.

— Назовёшь меня так ещё раз – прокляну.

— Нет, ну правда, Друэлла. Снейп всегда ходит всем недовольный, словно у него в детстве кто-то девушку увёл, и он всё ещё грустит из-за этого, — Абраксас и некоторые остальные слизеринцы фыркнули себе под нос. Они спокойно относились к преподавателю ЗОТИ – тот оценивал их справедливо, ничего не занижал, никого словесно не унижал. Но вот факультет Гриффиндора похвастаться этим не мог – у Снейпа будто в договоре прописано, что он должен не любить гриффиндорцев. 

— А я, кстати, согласен с Блэк, — подал голос Лестрейндж, — если в прошлые годы Снейп выглядел так, потому что его жутко бесили тупорылые, по его мнению, ученики, то сейчас он выглядит куда мрачнее, чем раньше. Я тоже это заметил.

— Поздравляю вас за вашу наблюдательность, милые, — Малфой издевательски улыбнулся, заработав пинок в ногу от Друэллы, — ай! — возмущённо воскликнул он, потирая больную ногу, — за что?

— Следи за языком, малыш, — девушка ответила в той же манере, заставив Абраксаса скривиться в отвращения. Ну какая разница, как он ее называет, в самом деле…

Малфой открыл рот, чтобы снова начать возмущаться, но Риддл устало вздохнул и слегка раздражённо попросил:

— Заканчивайте этот цирк.

— Цирк? Что это? — озадаченно поинтересовался Абраксас, остальные тоже были в недоумении.

Том постарался остаться с каменным лицом, сделав вид, будто его совершенно не волновало, что эта магловская фраза прозвучала именно из его уст. Он прекрасно знал, что в Слизерине мало кто более-менее относится к маглам и ко всему, что с ними связано, лояльно, а потому говорить нечто подобное – было не самой лучшей идеей. Лучше не стоит им всем напоминать о том, что он почти всю жизнь прожил среди презираемых ими людей.

Его размышления были прерваны топотом маленьких ножек, что зашагали к стулу со стоящей на нём Распределяющей Шляпой. И поднял Том взгляд со своей тарелки только потому, что вспомнил о новеньком, что также должен будет пройти распределение. Даже несмотря на всю его внешнюю серьёзность, внутри у него взыгралось лёгкое любопытство. Он ведь всё ещё был студентом – ему простительно. А вот когда он станет уже Министром, тогда-то и можно будет начать строить из себя Мистера Невозмутимость.

Будто он всю жизнь этого не делает… 

Найти новенького среди всех этих будущих первокурсников было проще простого. Тот хоть и был довольно невысок, но уж одиннадцатилетних детей в росте знатно превосходил.

И первое, что бросилось Тому в глаза, как только он его увидел, была улыбка, настолько яркая, что могла ослепить всех, кто на неё посмотрит. И это даже не преувеличение. Но он прекрасно понимал его. Ведь оторвать глаз от зачарованного потолка, когда видишь его впервые, было практически невозможно. Он тоже в свой первый раз таращился на эту завораживающую красоту, хотя и старался не подавать виду, что на самом деле восхищён.

— Поттер, Гарри! — позвала Макгонагалл, решив начать с нового ученика. По Залу тут же пробежался удивлённый шёпот:

— Она сказала Поттер?

— Он сын тех самых Поттеров?

— Так вот, что за новенький, — Малфой чуть вскинул брови. Он и не думал, что в Хогвартсе когда-либо будет учиться сын известной во всей Магической Британии четы Поттеров.

А вот теперь Том совершенно ничего не понимал. Он недоуменно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, пытаясь понять, что такого особенного в этих Поттерах.

— Почему все так оживились из-за новенького? — решил спросить он у Рабастана, пока остальные с любопытством смотрели на паренька.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? Он же сын тех Джеймса и Лили Поттеров! — удивился Лестрейндж подобному вопросу. Разве можно не знать эту известнейшую парочку?

— Кого? — Том раздражённо скрипнул зубами, не отрывая своего взгляда от новенького, что по-прежнему проходил сортировку. Почему он так долго? Он не подходит ни в один из факультетов или у них там спор со шляпой завязался?

— Точно, я забыл, что ты вырос среди маглов, — Рабастан виновато почесал затылок, но таки рассказал всё Риддлу: — Лили и Джеймс Поттеры – это лучшие Авроры во всей Магической Британии. Больше половины преступников в Азкабан отправили именно они.

Том в ответ на объяснение кивнул головой, давая понять, что всё уяснил.

«Лучшие Авроры, значит? Интересно».

— Я так понимаю, что сын их не ходил прежде в Хогвартс, чтобы никто из желающих отомстить не добрался до него?

— Соображаешь, — Лестрейндж усмехнулся, а потом снова посмотрел на новенького, — что-то он долго…

И, как обычно это бывает, ровно в этот момент на весь Большой Зал раздалось:

— Гриффиндор!

Красно-золотой факультет в восторге вскочил с места, начиная живо аплодировать.

— Поттер с нами! Поттер с нами! — кричали те, а Том всё ещё не видел причины такой бурной реакции.

«Он же всего лишь их сын. К чему все эти крики?» — недоумевал он.

Гарри со счастливой улыбкой на губах слез со стула и отправился к столу своего теперь факультета, буквально сияя лучиками света. Настолько он был рад наконец наступившему долгожданному дню. Он в Хогвартсе. В самой лучшей школе Чародейства и Волшебства.

Сердце стучало быстро, внутри всё трепетало от невыносимого волнения, что так сильно раздирало его на куски. Теперь он узнает это. Узнает, каково учиться здесь и, возможно, даже найдёт себе друзей, которых у него никогда не было – родители излишне беспокоились за него, максимально минимализируя любые контакты с незнакомцами, отчего у него возникла острая нехватка общения.

И, нет, он не винил своих родителей ни в чем. Наоборот – прекрасно понимал, что те им дорожат и любят всей душой, а потому даже был им благодарен, что прямо сейчас он не находится у кого-то в заложниках в целях мести.

Гарри сел за свободное место, с пылающим пламенем внутри начиная оглядываться, и случайно наткнулся на пристальный взгляд темных глаз, что следил за ним, не отрываясь. Но потухнуть своей улыбке он не позволил, лишь приветливо помахал рукой, отчего тот недоуменно тряхнул головой, переключившись на человека, сидящего рядом.

— Он странный, — задумчиво протянул Том, обращаясь к Рабастану, что уже вёл тихую беседу с Малфоем. Его, конечно же, никто не услышал, все сейчас либо следили за сортировкой, либо прислушивались к обсуждению новенького Лестрейнджем и Абраксасом. Глубоко вздохнув, Том тоже решил послушать, о чём же сейчас говорят эти два слизеринца.

— Я видел его однажды. И могу подтвердить, что он действительно такой.

— Нет, это не так, — протестовал Рабастан.

— Нет, всё так, — продолжал стоять на своем Абраксас.

— Не будь глупцом. Это всего лишь слухи, — отчетливо был видно, что с каждой произнесенной Малфоем фразой Лестрейндж начинал всё сильнее раздражаться.

— А этот прекрасненький цветочек на его голове тебе ни о чем не говорит? — и если Рабастан злился, то Абраксас определенно насмехался.

— О чём вы? — Риддл спросил это достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание и остальных слизеринцев, помимо двух конкретных, кому этот вопрос предназначался, но решил не заостряться на этом.

— Поттер сумасшедший, — провозгласил Абраксас.

— Я тоже слышала об этом, — добавила Друэлла.

— Мерлин, прекратите уже верить всяким слухам, — Рабастан скривился в отвращении. Он терпеть не мог сплетни и когда человека обсуждают за спиной. Он находил это недостойным.

— А почему так считают? — кажется, впервые за всю свою жизнь Том решил сыграть в почемучку, задавая уже наверно десятый вопрос и будучи совершенно недовольным тем, что он практически всегда обо всём узнаёт самым последним.

— А вот просто потому что. И это отвратительно, — Лестрейндж даже не скрывал омерзение на своём лице.

— Перестань, Лестрейндж. То, что ты этому не веришь, не значит, что это не правда, — Малфой пожал плечами.

И Том, и Рабастан, и Абраксас и ещё несколько слизеринцев уже откровенно игнорировали сортировку. А ведь к ним в факультет уже присоединилось пару человек. 

— Вы верите в неподтверждённые, оскорбляющие человека слухи.

— Да ты хотя бы глянь на него! — воскликнул молчавший всё это время Мальсибер.

Рабастан сделал глубокий вдох, приказывая себе успокоиться и не сорваться прямо сейчас на своих друзей. Он может сделать это немного позже, но никак не на распределении первокурсников. Он поднял глаза на Поттера, что общался сейчас с каким-то рыжим пареньком, но ничего особенного не заметил. Разве что в его волосах была одна необычная деталь. Но не могли же они привести в аргумент этот белый цветочек, о котором ранее уже упомянул Малфой. Они же не настолько идиоты, верно? Или всё же…

— Я надеюсь, вы сейчас не серьёзно, иначе я разочарован вами, — он обратился ко всем сразу.

Мальсибер и Абраксас одновременно открыли рты, чтобы и дальше продолжить настаивать на своём, но Риддл почувствовал, как у него начинает развиваться головная боль от всех этих споров, а потому взял на себя право прервать дискуссию:

— Хватит, — сказал он резко, и на удивление все послушно перевели своё внимание на сортировку. Лишь Рабастан прикусил губу от лёгкой обиды, что по какой-то причине отчётливо сквозила в нём.


	2. Слишком много вопросов

Лестрейндж зашёл в библиотеку только ради того, чтобы найти нужный материал для написания эссе по Зельеварению, потому он совершенно точно не намеревался задерживаться здесь слишком долго. Но так вышло, что едва он переступил порог и оказался в помещении, в котором всегда царила чуть ли не гробовая тишина, нарушаемая лишь шуршанием страниц старых фолиантов, то сразу же наткнулся взглядом на сидящего неподалёку от входа новенького.

И ровно в этот момент что-то внутри Рабастана перевернулось и толкнуло его по направлению к гриффиндорцу, умиротворённо читавшему за столом некую книгу.

— Привет, — он устроился напротив, прерывая того от чтения.

_И что я должен делать дальше? Зачем я вообще к нему подошел?_

— Привет, — Гарри улыбнулся в полный рот и оглядел человека с головы по пояс, после чего, заметив слизеринский значок на мантии, буквально засверкал, — ты ведь Лестрейндж, не так ли? Рабастан Лестрейндж? — получив в ответ удивлённый, нерешительный кивок, Гарри протянул свою руку, — меня зовут Гарри, — улыбка всё ещё не сползала с его лица, даже когда он представлялся.

_Почему он светится так, словно перед ним стою не я, а священный единорог?_

— Да, я знаю, — Рабастан неловко поёрзал на месте, чувствуя странную неуверенность, — тебя все в школе знают. А вот, откуда ты… 

«Узнал моё имя», — осталось непроизнесённым, так как Лестрейндж запнулся, когда на глаза внезапно бросился цветок с белыми лепестками и жёлтым кружком посередине. 

_Почему на нём это смотрится так красиво?_

— Я запомнил тебя по глазам. Ты знал, что они у тебя василькового цвета? — Гарри закрыл книгу и отложил её на стол, не отрывая пронзительного взгляда от Рабастана, будто всматриваясь в него насквозь и пытаясь одним лишь зрением узнать о своём собеседнике _всё_.

— По глазам? — переспросил Лестрейндж, желая прямо сейчас взглянуть на свою радужку, — но всё равно, откуда…

_Откуда ты меня знаешь? Учебный год начался только на прошлой неделе…_

— Я слышу людей, что разговаривают у меня под ухом без умолку. А вы с Томом Риддлом довольно часто становитесь объектом обсуждений, — и хотя Гарри постарался сдержать в себе лёгкое чувство неприязни от данного факта, эмоция на его лице всё же смогла просочиться.

Рабастан понимающе кивнул. Неужели хоть кто-то в этой школе считает сплетни за спиной противными?

— А что за цветок у тебя в волосах? — Лестрейндж сменил тему, переключаясь на аксессуар, что каким-то образом был прикреплён к тёмным прядям.

— Маргаритка, — сразу ответил Гарри, испытав внутри некое чувство облегчения.

— Тебе идёт, — Рабастан ощутил лёгкий жар на своих щеках, что появился мгновенно после произнесённой фразы.

_Ты так засветился, после моих слов. Неужели тебе никогда не говорили этого?_

— Спасибо, — Гарри рефлекторно прикоснулся к цветку, словно поправляя его, и бросил быстрый взгляд на книжку, что не осталась незамеченным Лестрейнджем.

— «Тайный язык цветов. Как признаться в любви с помощью красивого букета?» — прочитал он название сверху-вниз и непреднамеренно усмехнулся, — кто-то из школы уже успел покорить твоё сердце?

Этот смешок словно стал для Гарри ударом под дых.

Он почувствовал, как смущение накрыло его с головой. Последнее предположение было в корне неверным. Но неужели теперь ещё и этот, на первый взгляд, доброжелательный слизеринец будет насмехаться над ним?

— Я знаю, что вы все считаете это смешным и глупым, — Гарри поднялся со своего места, пытаясь игнорировать лёгкое чувство неприятного огорчения, и поднял книжку со стола, прижимая её обложкой к своей груди, пряча от чужих глаз, чем привёл Рабастана в очевидное недоумение. 

Гриффиндорец уже практически вышел из помещения, как внезапно был догнан растерянным Лестрейнджем.

— Я сказал что-то не то? — Гарри опустил взгляд вниз на то место, где была хватка Рабастана, и нервно дёрнул головой, пока внутри бушевала обида. Лестрейндж тут же отпустил чужую руку, неловко заведя свою за спину.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — отмахнулся Поттер, снова делая шаг вперёд.

Рабастан нахмурился сильнее, не понимая, какое его слово или действие так повлияло на новенького, чье настроение сменилось быстрее скорости света.

— Я не смеялся над тобой, — предположил он, снова оказываясь рядом и не давая Поттеру пройти.

_Ну уж нет. Ты сначала скажи, в чём проблема, иначе я тебя никуда не отпущу._

— Слушай, — Гарри резко к нему развернулся, смотря прямо в решительно настроенное лицо, — я прекрасно знаю, кто и что обо мне думает. Все, кто узнаёт о моей любви к цветам, называют меня глупой ванильной девчонкой или же наивным ребёнком. Потому я прекрасно понимаю твою реакцию, просто не нужно оправдываться, — он выдохнул, прижав книгу к груди сильнее, словно боялся, что та в любой момент может выскользнуть у него из рук.

— Я не считаю тебя ванильной девчонкой, Гарри, — Лестрейндж непроизвольно потянулся ладонью к белому цветку в волосах, но не коснулся его, — даже наоборот, ты ведь от этого кажешься только более необычным. А меня привлекает всё нестандартное. И хотя я совершенно тебя пока не знаю, я уже могу утверждать, что мне приятно находиться в твоей компании.

— Твои слова звучат искренне, — Поттер прикусил губу и позволил себе улыбнуться.

_Почему, когда он улыбается, вокруг словно загораются тысячи ярких фонарей?_

— А ты знал, что своей улыбкой можешь ослепить окружающих? — Лестрейндж также улыбнулся, удивляясь тому, что не побоялся высказать вслух свои мысли.

И давно он вообще сам стал таким ванильным? 

— Я потому и не сдерживаю в себе положительные эмоции, — Гарри подмигнул, заставив Рабастана внутренне встрепенуться, и удалился, всю дорогу не переставая думать о приятнейшем, как оказалось, слизеринце.

***

— Ты слышала, что ему вчера в посылке прислали? — хохотнула темноволосая девочка, заставив Риддла внезапно прекратить свою писанину и прислушаться к разговору.

Некоторые ученики, и он в том числе, сидели сейчас в Большом Зале, делая домашнюю работу. Слизеринский стол был заполнен примерно на половину, Рэйвенкло на треть, а Хаффлпафф с Гриффиндором на четверть. Но даже несмотря на относительно небольшое количество людей, гул стоял невыносимый, но больше всего дискомфорта доставляли именно две болтающие во весь голос подружки. И Том бы взбесился из-за этого раньше, если бы не был слишком увлечен эссе, полностью отстранившись от внешнего мира. Но почему-то именно эта фраза вырвала его из размышлений.

— Мантию в цветочек? — предположила вторая девчонка, посмеиваясь с собственной забавной фантазии. 

Они обе сидели с открытыми учебниками за Хаффллпаффским столом, но соврешенно точно не были заинтересованы в домашней работе и потому разговаривали настолько громко, что слышал их каждый ученик. Даже те, кто сидел в противоположной стороне Зала, могли разобрать каждое произнесённое ими слово.

— Ох, я бы посмотрела на это!

Том скрипнул зубами, кинув в двух подружек раздражённый взгляд, но те, конечно же, его даже не увидели и продолжили обсуждать новенького, совершенно не давая сосредоточиться на собственном задании.

— Так а что там ему прислали? — поинтересовалась девчонка, заведя прядь за ухо.

— Цветы. Просто цветы, — ответила первая, сдерживая себя, чтобы снова не засмеяться. Но вторая не постеснялась хохотнуть во весь голос:

— Интересно, зачем ему они? В обнимку спать?

И тут терпение Тома подошло к концу, и он не выдержал:

— Будьте добры замолчать и не мешать другим, — он сказал это не грубо, но достаточно настойчиво, чтобы те всё-таки закрыли рты. Статус лучшего ученика школы и Старосты Слизерина всё же имеют своё влияние. Он пользуется огромным уважением и почётом среди всех обучающихся без исключения, как бы высокомерно это ни звучало. 

Риддл выдохнул с облегчением, позволяя себе уткнуться обратно в свой пергамент, и потому не заметил, как некоторые с благодарностью посмотрели на него. Остальных они тоже потихоньку начали выводить из себя.

Теперь в Зале были слышны лишь тихие шепотки, но они были настолько незначительны, что даже не сбивали с мысли, в отличие от той же болтовни двух подружек.

Когда последняя точка в эссе была поставлена, его плечо вдруг сжала крепкая хватка, и это было настолько неожиданно, что он даже подпрыгнул на месте, чем знатно повеселил Лестрейнджа.

— И давно ты такой зашуганный? — Рабастан устроился рядом, доставая из сумки свой материал для эссе по Трансфигурации. Хотя только три дня назад он сдал работу по Зельеварению... Почему профессора всегда задают им именно эссе? Неужели у них фантазии на что-то чуточку оригинальное не хватает?

— А давно ты подкрадываешься со спины и хватаешь людей за плечи? — Том усмехнулся,  
отодвигая дописанное эссе в сторону и сосредотачивая всё своё внимание на друге.

Да, Рабастан был единственным человеком, которого он без всяких сомнений мог назвать настоящим другом. Остальные же окружавшие его люди были скорее школьными приятелями или однокурсниками, но не более того. С Лестрейнджем они нашли общий язык практически мгновенно, во время первой поездки на Хогвартс-экспрессе. Даже несмотря на то, что прежде Том пообещал себе, что не завяжет ни с кем тесных отношений, будь то простая дружба или подростковая, упаси Мерлин, любовь. С последним он уж точно не собирается иметь ничего общего. Нервы пока что ещё имеют для него весомое значение, без которых обойтись в будущем будет трудновато.

— С сегодняшнего дня, — Лестрейндж улыбнулся. А Том, смотря на этого всё время улыбающегося Рабастана, нахмурился:

— Ты какой-то странный в последнее время, — он подозрительно оглядел друга, который прежде нечасто проявлял такие позитивные эмоции, и пытался определить причину столь счастливого настроения.

— Правда? — Рабастан вопросительно приподнял бровь, но по его интонации было не совсем ясно, догадывался ли тот сам о своём непривычным для него поведение или же всё-таки нет.

Том на это ничего не ответил, лишь продолжил внимательно наблюдать за тем, как Лестрейндж достаёт остальные необходимые для написания эссе принадлежности, в виде чернил, пера и пергамента.

И в похожей, тихой атмосфере прошли последующие десять минут. И за всё это время Риддл ни разу не оторвал своего взгляда от Лестрейнджа, словно боялся упустить некую важную деталь, которая бы объяснила причину столь весёлого, если можно так выразиться, настроения Рабастана.

И, нет, Лестрейндж никогда не улыбается просто так. У того всегда и в любой эмоции есть нечто, что скрывается за ней, будь то сладкий леденец или «Тролль» по Астрономии.

— Ты собираешься пялиться на меня всё то время, что я буду писать? — насмешливо поинтересовался Рабастан, когда его левая сторона лица начала гореть от столь настойчивого и пристального внимания.

— Кхм, — Том тряхнул головой и проморгался, вспоминая, что находится прямо сейчас в Большом Зале и не сводит глаз со своего друга уже… двадцать? Тридцать минут? Сколько он вообще просидел вот так вот, бесполезно растрачивая своё время?

— С добрым утром, — Лестрейндж хмыкнул и отложил перо, теперь уже сам в упор смотря на сидящего рядом слизеринца, — что с тобой? Давно ты начал пропадать в облаках? Я раньше не наблюдал за тобой подобного…

Том пожал плечами, начиная убирать со стола свои вещи обратно в сумку. Ему здесь больше делать нечего. Эссе он закончил, и весь последующий вечер был для него свободным, который он с огромнейшей радостью решит провести в любимой им библиотеке.

Но перед тем как покинуть помещение он внезапно развернулся к Лестрейнджу, что снова продолжил строчить эссе, уже не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. Но едва Том раскрыл рот, как тут же закрыл его, понимая, что совершенно забыл, что хотел сказать. В очередной раз тряхнув головой, он решил не заостряться на этом и быстро вышел за двери, быстрым шагом направляясь в слизеринские спальни, чтобы оставить там свою тяжёлую сумку и не таскаться с нею по всему замку.

И видимо Том настолько спешил, что даже не сразу осознал, что столкнулся в коридоре с каким-то учеником, прямо после поворота, как это обычно и случается.

— Прошу прощения, — извинился этот «кто-то» и наклонился к полу, чтобы подобрать выпавший из рук… букет цветов? Точнее, это даже букетом особо не назовёшь – просто цветы, завязанные белой ленточкой.

— Поттер, — слегка удивлённо произнёс Том, хотя не то чтобы увидеть в школьном коридоре ученика было чем-то невозможным и крайне редким. Скорее, он просто не ожидал, что столкнулся именно с ним из сотни учеников. В такие моменты обычно говорят о том, как на самом деле тесен этот мир. Но сейчас явно было не до этих раздумий.

— О, мистер Риддл, здравствуйте, — улыбнулся Гарри, как только увидел, кто перед ним стоит, а потом просто прошёл мимо, возобновляя свой путь куда бы то ни было.

А Том остался стоять в недоумении, провожая Поттера ничего не понимающим взглядом.

_Мистер Риддл?_


	3. Астры, фиалки и ромашки

Последующие три дня после того столкновения с новеньким ничем особо примечательным не запомнились. Просто будние учебные дни, большое количество домашнего задания и дежурство по коридорам после отбоя вместе с Малфоем. Точнее, вместе с не затыкающим свой рот Малфоем. Тот, как и обычно, болтал обо всем на свете, не замолкая ни на секунду, словно, чтобы Абраксас прекратил бесконечно говорить, нужно нажать на кнопку выключателя, но, к огромному сожалению, таковой на нём не было, а потому приходилось слушать всё то, о чём так хотелось поведать этому сверхобщительному слизеринцу.

Но это было первое время, пока монолог Абраксаса не повернул в более увлекательное для Тома русло — новенький. Всего одно слово, а вызывает столько вопросов и такой сильный интерес. Причём не только у одного Риддла — у всех. Потому как прежде они не встречали в своей жизни человека, который бы так выделялся на фоне с окружающими людьми.

Поттер действительно был не таким как все: сын известных и богатых родителей, со своими причудами в виде безграничной любви к цветам и эта постоянная широкая улыбка на губах, словно он наслаждается уже лишь только тем, что вообще дышит.

И хотя в увлечении парня-подростка цветами нет ничего такого особенного, над ним всё равно насмехались ученики, которые, наверно, даже, что такое незабудка и ландыш не знали.

—...так и знал, что это правда, — донеслось окончание предложения до Тома, вырывая его из мыслей, — а ты что думаешь по этому поводу? — спросил Абраксас, обращаясь к Риддлу, что всё это время молчал.

Том нахмурился, пытаясь понять, о чём именно говорил Малфой, но в голову так ничего и не пришло.

— О чем ты?

— Ох, прекрасно, Риддл, снова ты витаешь в своих облаках. О чём таком интересном ты думаешь, что уже две недели постоянно пропадаешь из реальности? — Абраксас криво усмехнулся, — неужто о какой-то девчонке? Она из нашего потока?

Том скривился в отвращении. Этого ещё не хватало.

— Мне казалось, тебе известно, что меня никто не привлекает в романтическом плане. Даже делать предположение о чём-то подобном глупо, — Риддл сказал всё это ровным голосом, будучи полностью уверенным в своих словах.

— Интересно посмотреть, как ты будешь себя вести, когда кто-то всё же сможет покорить твое холодное сердце, — Малфой ухмыльнулся, — тогда, что насчёт ответа на мой вопрос? — решил перевести он тему.

— Напомни его, — Том оглянулся, продолжая освещать дорогу палочкой, дабы не споткнуться о собственные ноги и не пришибить лицо об стену.

— Ты согласен с тем, что Поттер всё-таки сумасшедший?

— А есть причины, чтобы так считать? — Риддл чуть приподнял брови в вопросительном жесте.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — удивился Абраксас, даже остановившись на какое-то мгновение, но потом сразу же возобновил шаг, догоняя Тома, — он же помешан на этих своих лепесточках с бутончиками. Я слышал, что он даже держит свои драгоценные цветочки под подушкой, потому что, цитирую: «благодаря им сновидения всегда наполнены нежностью и красотой природы».

Том раздражённо закатил глаза, усмехаясь с последних слов:

— А с чего ты взял, что это не так? Может, он знает, о чём говорит?

Малфой самодовольно ухмыльнулся:

— В защитники новенького записался? Не знал, что тебя влечёт на поехавших.

Риддл резко остановился, как только произнесённое сорвалось с губ Абраксаса, и очень медленно начал оборачиваться к отставшему от него слизеринцу. Настолько медленно, что Малфой даже рефлекторно поддался назад, отступая на пару шагов. Почему-то даже таким простым движением Риддл умел заставить человека начать бояться. Казалось бы, он просто развернулся, но почему у Абраксаса тогда внезапно подскочило сердце?

— Ты не следишь за словами, Малфой. Постарайся лучше себя контролировать в высказываниях, — голос был негромким, словно ласковым, но предостерегающим и в какой-то мере даже угрожающим.

И прямо сейчас, Абраксас мог поклясться, что Риддл выглядел, как самый настоящий безумный маньяк. Во мраке коридоров его лицо было освещено лишь тусклым сиянием из палочки, а в глазах блестело что-то чрезмерно напоминающее опасность. И этот голос – тихий, вкрадчивый, пробирающий под самую кожу, заставлял тело покрываться мурашками страха.

Всё, на что хватило сил испуганному слизеринцу, был лишь слабый, нерешительный кивок, настолько осторожный, будто из-за одного резкого, неаккуратного движения он мог лишиться своей головы.

А Том удовлетворённо улыбнулся. Ему нравилось это будоражащее кровь чувство власти, нравилось видеть, как он может влиять на остальных одним лишь тоном своего голоса. Ему нравилось чувство страха по отношению к себе.

***

— Гарри! — позвал Лестрейндж, как только заприметил знакомую фигуру, что беззаботно шла в сторону библиотеки.

Поттер обернулся, тут же улыбнувшись ещё шире, когда на глаза попался спешащий к нему слизеринец, что даже расталкивал некоторых учеников по пути, лишь бы добраться до него как можно скорее.

— Здравствуй, Рабастан.

Лестрейндж сразу же остановился, как только достиг своей цели, а потом неловко замялся на месте, оглядываясь по сторонам и запуская свою правую руку в волосы, от незнания того, что делать дальше.

_Хорошо, я его догнал. Вот он стоит передо мной и приветливо улыбается, смотря на меня в ожидании. В ожидании. Точно. Я должен что-то сказать. Я же зачем-то прибежал к нему, не так ли?_

— Эмм… Привет?

_Прекрасно._

Гарри усмехнулся, глядя на очевидно растерянного Рабастана. Но всё же решил исправить неловкую для парня ситуацию:

— Я собирался в библиотеку. Не пожелаешь составить мне компанию?

— Что? — Лестрейндж широко раскрыл глаза от столько внезапного (наверно) предложения, — да-да, конечно.

И снова тишина. И снова Рабастану хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

_Мерлин, почему ты заставляешь меня испытывать такое? Почему я забываю все слова при виде тебя?_

Гарри покачивался на ногах, всё ещё не убирая с лица этой светлой улыбки, а потом, когда Лестрейндж прикусил свою губу, вдруг резко остановился и, выждав мгновение, хлопнул слизеринца по предплечью, тут же срываясь с места и убегая вдаль, в сторону библиотеки. Но не успел Рабастан полностью удивиться случившемуся, как спереди донеслось наполненное искренним весельем:

— Догони меня!

Лестрейндж ошеломлённо пялился в след удаляющемуся с каждой секундой гриффиндорцу, не в состоянии понять, что, чёрт возьми, сейчас произошло.

Поттер только что решил поиграть с ним в салки? Серьёзно? Сколько лет этому парнишке? Шестнадцать? А ему самому сколько? Семнадцать. Они уже оба довольно взрослые люди, чтобы играть в детские игры. 

Но, так или иначе, это совершенно не остановило Рабастана от того, чтобы не понестись за новеньким следом.

Гарри не сдерживал смех, что вырывался из него всю дорогу до библиотеки. Мерлин, ему было так весело и здорово! Он так мало играл в игры в детстве, не сумев дополна насладиться беззаботной жизнью. Нет, конечно, родители порой развлекали его, когда он был совсем ещё ребёнком, но это происходило довольно нечасто, учитывая, что они были чуть ли не всё время заняты ловлей опасных преступников, а после работы домой возвращались чрезмерно уставшими и утомлёнными, даже если занимались обычной волокитой.

Но нельзя также не отметить и крёстного с Ремусом, что любили играться с ним во время отсутствия родителей. И если в так любимые им догонялки он играл с Сириусом, то книги он читал в компании Люпина, что всегда поправлял его, когда он произносил какое-то слово неправильно, и отвечал на бесконечно задаваемые им вопросы.

Но вот ровесников у него в детстве не было. И это, несомненно, было немного обидно. Ведь он так и не познал всех прелестей детской дружбы.

Гарри спрятался за стеллажом, не убирая с губ широкой улыбки, и согнулся, опираясь руками о колени и пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. Физическая подготовка у него явно была не самой лучшей.

Послышались торопливые шаги, и уже через пару секунд на глазах показался Рабастан, что, приложив руку к быстро бьющемуся сердцу, с самодовольной ухмылкой смотрел на Гарри.

— Попался, — тяжело выдохнул он, глядя на выпрямлявшегося гриффиндорца.

— Но ты всё ещё до меня не дотронулся, — некий вызов сверкнул в зелёной радужке, заставив Лестрейнджа на мгновение даже задержать дыхание.

Он не спеша начал подходить к ухмыляющемуся парню, слыша, как собственное сердце снова забилось быстрее, но уже не от пробежки. 

Когда Рабастан оказался буквально вплотную к Гарри, в помещении резко повисла странная тишина. Будто все разом замолкли и прекратили двигаться. Будто они остались одни на всём свете.

Лестрейндж осторожно протянул свою руку, следя за каждой эмоцией на лице уже прекратившего ухмыляться Поттера, что не отрывал взгляда от ладони, приближающейся к нему с каждой миллисекундой, а потом коснулся ею груди Гарри, возле значка Гриффиндора на мантии.

— А теперь я тебя догнал? — шёпотом спросил Рабастан, всё ещё не убирая свою руку, и перевёл взгляд на приоткрытые губы. В горле встал тяжелый ком.

_Ох, Мерлин. Что ты со мной делаешь?_

— Получается, что так, — выдыхает Гарри, а потом резко отходит в сторону, отчего Рабастан даже поддаётся вперёд, чуть не падая на пол.

— Ну и зачем было делать это так внезапно? — ворчит Лестрейндж, чем вызывает очередную весёлую улыбку у Поттера.

— Я пришёл сюда читать, а не по углам обжиматься, — выдаёт Гарри, усмехаясь при виде поперхнувшегося от этой реплики Рабастана. Но не успел тот что-то ответить на столь неожиданное заявление, как Гарри вдруг развернулся к нему спиной и куда-то поспешно устремился, оставив позади себя озадаченного слизеринца уже второй раз за этот день.

Лестрейндж, конечно же, поплелся следом.

— А что ты собрался читать? — спрашивает он, наблюдая за тем, как Поттер роется в полках в поисках нужной книги.

— «Язык цветов», — коротко сообщает тот, пальцем проходясь по корешкам, — её, похоже, переставили. Она должна быть здесь, но её нет, — Гарри хмурится и оглядывает нижнюю полку.

— Это та, которая «Как признаться в любви с помощью красивого букета?» — уточняет Рабастан, удивляясь самому себе. Откуда он вообще это помнит?

— Она самая, — Гарри кивает, а потом разочарованно отходит от стеллажа, — ну и где мне её искать теперь? — спрашивает он сам у себя, расстроенно вздыхая.

— Мне кажется, ты порой забываешь, что волшебник, Гарри, — Рабастан ухмыляется, а следом вытаскивает свою палочку: — акцио книга «Язык Цветов».

Поттер удивлённо раскрывает глаза, услышав произнесённое Лестрейнджем заклинание. Нет, всё отлично, просто… В библиотеке Хогвартса больше десятка книг с таким название. И, ожидаемо, уже через пару минут к ним прилетели из разных уголков помещения сразу все.

— Ну, зато теперь тебе не нужно рыться по всем полкам, — Рабастан неловко кривится, глядя на летающие по воздуху книги.

— С этим не поспоришь, — Поттер согласно кивает и хватает ту, которая расцветкой очень похожа на нужную, — это она, — он довольно улыбается, благодарно сверкая глазами в сторону Лестрейнджа.

Слизеринец улыбается в ответ, и из-за потери внимания все книги, что порхали в воздухе, одновременно падают на пол.

Они ровно десять секунд пялились на валяющиеся фолианты, пока Гарри внезапно не сорвался с места, начиная их собирать,

— Лучше убрать их как можно скорее, иначе мадам Пинс нас больше совсем сюда не пустит.

Уже через две минуты все книги аккуратными стопками лежали на ближайшем столе. А ещё через минуту, Гарри с Лестрейнджем расположились за этим столом.

— А ты мне можешь что-нибудь рассказать про этот язык цветов? — попросил вдруг Рабастан, будучи по-настоящему заинтересованным.

Гарри радостно улыбнулся на эту просьбу, тут же открывая случайную страницу. 

Астра.

— О, я видел эти цветы. Родольфус довольно часто дарит их Белле, — воскликнул Лестрейндж, чем заставил Поттера ярко загореться:

— Значит, он по-настоящему её любит, — выдохнул он и повернулся лицом к Рабастану, что не сводил глаз с картинки, на которой как раз таки и были изображены эти красивые цветы разных оттенков, — астра является одним из главных символов любви. Подарить астру, а особенно белую, значит признаться в искренних, сильных чувствах к человеку. В любви, — Гарри мечтательно улыбнулся и, переведя взгляд обратно на книгу, перелистнул страницы. Камелия, — камелия символизирует совершенную красоту. Белая означает восхищение, розовая – тоску по кому-то… Ландыши – это признак взаимности…

Рабастан слушал, не отвлекаясь, запоминал каждое слово, каждый факт, не отрывая взгляда от движений губ Гарри, пока тот говорил. Он не смел перебивать того, сидел очень тихо, чтобы не сбить, да и в целом чувствовал себя так, словно голос Поттера пробирался под кожу в самую глубь его тела, отпечатывая на нём каждое сказанное предложение.

Но в какой-то момент он всё же улетел из реальности, излишне задумавшись о том, как ему нравится просто сидеть и слушать, как тот рассказывает. 

А тем временем Гарри так искренне радовался тому, что наконец-то может поделиться с кем-то своим увлечением. С тем, кто не смеётся над ним, кто не считает его сумасшедшим и ванильной девчонкой. С тем, кому действительно не всё равно на его интересы.

Неужели он наконец нашёл друга?

— А какой у тебя любимый цветок? — вдруг спросил Рабастан, когда Гарри прекратил рассказывать о ромашках, символизировавших невинность и романтичность.

— Очень глупый вопрос, — сообщает Поттер, но глядя на озадаченного Лестрейнджа, всё же поясняет: — у меня нет только одного любимого цветка. Я люблю всё, что с ними связано. Абсолютно всё. Потому не могу тебе однозначно ответить.

— Но всё же? — Гарри усмехается и поворачивается к Лестрейнджу:

— Фиалки. Особенно голубые и синие. Но не из-за их значения, а просто из-за красоты.

— Знаешь, я возьму это себе на заметку, — улыбается Рабастан, но потом переводит взгляд чуть повыше, и улыбка тут же сползает с его лица.

— Что такое? — забеспокоился Гарри, обратив внимание на резкую перемену в слизеринце, и, заметив, куда направлен взгляд, осторожно протянул руку к своим волосам.

— Наверно, она просто упала, когда ты бежал, — предположил наиболее вероятный вариант Лестрейндж, когда Поттер так и не смог нащупать маленькую маргаритку, что обычно была у него на голове. 

— Скорее всего, — согласился Гарри, но неприятный осадок всё же остался. Всё-таки с этой маргариткой он проходил с самого начала учёбы, то есть, уже три недели.

Неужели время летит так быстро? Казалось, что только вчера он вошёл в двери этого замка…

***

Передвигаясь во мраке коридоров, он увидел на полу нечто белое, что одиноко лежало у самой стены.

Он наклонился подобрать этот непонятный предмет и с удивлением обнаружил, что это был бутон цветка, чем-то напоминающим ромашку.

_Не с этой ли штукой в волосах ходит мальчишка Поттер?_

Повертев её в руках, он решил положить цветочек в карман, а потом снова возобновил свой путь.


	4. Человек с собственными интересами

Четыре недели. Целый месяц уже прошёл с начала учебного года. А разговоры о новеньком всё не утихали, казалось, только наоборот – набирали обороты. Каждый день из каждого угла доносились раздражающие до ужаса сплетни, что по какой-то неизвестной для него причине были так популярны среди учеников.

Том действительно был полностью равнодушен к Поттеру, а потому столь живой интерес к данной персоне уже на самом деле начинал бесить. И ведь поводом для разговоров становится абсолютно любая мелочь, будь то другой цветочек на голове или странная сказанная фраза. 

Ну в самом деле, какая разница, маргаритка у того в волосах или розовый пион? Да хоть кактус! Это же совершенно не играет никакой роли! Все уже давно поняли, что парень со своим тараканами, так какой смысл мусолить эту тему по сто раз на дню? Будто из-за их сплетен Поттер вдруг внезапно станет нормальным и перестанет вести себя как ванильная девчонка.

«Цветочный мальчик!» Им всем здесь по пять лет, чтобы давать кому-то прозвище? Честно, Тому совершенно не было никакого дела до этого новенького. А потому и столь большого внимания к одному определенному человеку он нисколько не понимал. Да, его поначалу тоже интересовал новенький, но прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы интерес остыл.

Да даже то, что он Поттер, было неважно. Ну сын он знаменитых авроров, дальше что? Его известность – это полная заслуга его родителей. 

Но вот один факт его, несомненно, в какой-то мере даже восхищал. Гарри было всё равно на чужое мнение, он будто даже не слышал всех противных и не самых приятных слов в свой адрес. Сколько раз его в лицо называли сумасшедшим? Ни разу. А сколько раз это делали за спиной? Постоянно.

Но Поттер даже не смотря на то, как к нему относится чуть ли не вся школа, не унывал, не ходил с мрачным лицом, не обижался на всех подряд. Только улыбался ещё шире, заливисто смеялся, словно хотел всех остальных заразить своим хорошим настроением.

Жаль, что это не срабатывало.

***

— Мистер Поттер, останьтесь ненадолго, пожалуйста, — попросил профессор Зельеварения, когда урок подошёл к концу.

Некоторые ученики тихо хихикнули себе под нос, будто профессор сказал какую-то смешную шутку.

— Спорим, они о цветочках болтать будут? — шепнул кто-то, отчего в классе раздался смех тех, кто услышал сказанное.

Гарри, к слову, тоже не был глухим, но он лишь проигнорировал всё это и только кивнул на просьбу профессора. Ему не привыкать к этим насмешкам. Он был уверен, что когда-нибудь тем всё же надоест его обсуждать и они в конце концов оставят его в покое.

— Я бы хотел поговорить с Вами о том, что происходит в школе, — начал Эйвери, присаживаясь за свой стол и предлагая Поттеру место напротив.

— А что происходит? — немного недоумённо спросил Гарри, не понимая, о чём идёт речь. Он надел свою сумку, но присесть отказался, решив, что стоять в своём шестнадцатилетнем возрасте ещё может. 

— Думаю, Вы всё понимаете, мистер Поттер, — Альфред пристально уставился на гриффиндорца, зацепившись глазами за довольно крупный цветок в волосах.

— Боюсь, что не совсем, профессор, — Гарри неловко замялся, искренне надеясь, что они не станут сейчас говорить об отношении учеников к нему. Он прекрасно знал, что многие его недолюбливают и считают странным, но он учится в этой школе уже месяц, а потому довольно давно уже привык к этому. Да даже уже прямые оскорбления, которые иногда прилетают от старшекурсников, его не особо беспокоили. Он нашёл себе друзей в виде Рона, Гермионы, Луны и Рабастана, а потому только их мнения могло иметь для него значение, но никак не высокомерных, считающих всех хуже себя подростков.

— Бросьте, мистер Поттер. Не стоит строить из себя наивного мальчишку, — Эйвери вздохнул, — я думаю, Вам известно, что Вы не лучшим образом прижились в замке. Смею подозревать, что, возможно, Вы даже разочарованы, ведь явно ожидали более доброжелательный приём со стороны обучающихся. А тут так вышло, что Вы стали объектом частых насмешек.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбки:

— Поверьте, профессор, я отнюдь не разочарован. Мне нравится Хогвартс, нравятся учителя, что очевидно любят своё дело и детей, которым они преподают, — _«кроме Снейпа»_ , — да даже мои однокрусники нисколько меня не смущают. Да, они считают меня немного ненормальным. Но я же знаю, что слегка отличаюсь от всех тем, что интересуюсь не совсем типичным для парней-подростков вещами. Вряд ли они часто встречали в своей жизни людей, что любят носить в своих волосах цветы, — Гарри протянул руку к цветку на голове, вытащил из волос белый бутон и повертел его в руках, — я их прекрасно понимаю, но также я понимаю и Вас, профессор. Это очень профессионально с Вашей стороны – беспокоиться об учениках, — он сделал пару шагов вперёд, вплотную приблизившись к преподавательскому столу, и протянул цветок Эйвери, — держите, это белая гвоздика, является одним из символов успеха и удачи. Примите её в качестве благодарности.

Альфред удивился столь неожиданному подарку, но таки принял его, отложив на краешек деревянного стола.

— Знайте, мистер Поттер, что Вы всегда можете ко мне обратиться, если у Вас возникнут проблемы, — сообщил он, когда Гарри уже открыл дверь, чтобы выйти из класса.

— Несомненно, профессор, — гриффиндорец в очередной раз улыбнулся и поспешил на следующий урок.

***

Тома хотя и сложно было назвать любителем обычных прогулок, но порой у него внутри возникало некое необъяснимое желание прямой сейчас выйти на улицу и подышать свежим воздухом, дать своему организму передышку от постоянных тренировок в заклинаниях и бесконечной учёбы. В такие моменты он обычно присаживался на какое-нибудь бревно и, глядя вдаль, позволял своим мыслям течь нескончаемым потоком.

Он думал о планах на будущее, о своём твёрдом стремлении стать Министром Магии, и о том, как сильно он ненавидит людей. Всех. И маглов и глупых волшебников. И те и другие зачастую считали себя лучше тех, кто их окружает.

Но, кажется, только он единственный во всём мире понимал, что все они никчёмные пустышки. Ни у кого из них никогда нет своего мнения, все действуют исключительно как стадо. Им сказали, что новенький «сумасшедший», значит, они теперь так и будут считать. И это просто отвратительно.

Том прогуливался у края Запретного Леса, утонув в своих размышлениях и желаниях избавиться от всех людей на этой планете, когда внезапно споткнулся о валявшуюся на земле крупную ветку и неловко приземлился на пожелтевшую опавшую листву, отчего некоторые листья даже разлетелись в разные стороны.

Он в раздражении скрипел зубами, вставая и начиная оттряхиваться от земли и листьев. Вот поэтому он и не любил прогулки.

— У Вас остался листочек на спине, — раздался, словно из ниоткуда, голос, заставив Риддла от неожиданности дёрнуться и обернуться.

_Поттер. Какая приятная встреча._

— Давайте помогу, — Гарри, не дожидаясь согласия, подошёл к слизеринцу, вставая у того за спиной, и протянул свою руку к мантии, невесомо касаясь подушечками пальцев спины. Он отбросил листок в сторону, а затем поспешно вернулся туда, где изначально стоял, прислонившись к дереву.

Том никогда не верил, что человек способен вздрогнуть от прикосновения, но почему-то прямо сейчас он еле сдержался от того, чтобы слегка не подпрыгнуть, когда Поттер убирал с его мантии оставшийся листок.

— В следующий раз лучше не витайте в облаках пока идёте, мистер Риддл, — сказал Гарри, улыбнувшись, — будь на моём месте кто-то другой, Вас бы подняли на смех. А я уверен, что Вам бы это совсем не понравилось.

Целых десять секунд Том просто молчал, совершенно не зная, что должен ответить на это. Он чуть нахмурился, слыша, каким образом к нему обращается Поттер, и подошёл ближе, чтобы не разговаривать на расстоянии десяти метров.

— Почему «мистер»? — всё-таки спросил он, когда недоумение всё не уменьшилось.

Он же не считает его профессором, не так ли? Потому что только такое объяснение он мог дать. Да и оно звучит не слишком убедительно. Точнее, совершенно не убедительно.

— А Вы разве не хотите, чтобы люди обращались к Вам уважительно? — Гарри не прекращал улыбаться. Гриффиндорец посмотрел на Тома с огоньками веселья в глазах, чем озадачил Риддла ещё больше.

_Он насмехается или серьезно?_

— Знаете, а Вы забавный, — Гарри вдруг усмехнулся. Он прикусил губу, на некоторое мгновение переведя взгляд на свои ноги, а потом снова посмотрел на Тома, заметив на нём очередное озадаченное выражение лица, — Вам так нравится власть, но смущаетесь, когда кто-то называет Вас мистером. Но разве можно дополна наслаждаться величием, когда Вас называют Томом?

Риддл за долю секунды оказался вплотную к Поттеру, источая пока ещё слабую угрозу, и посмотрел прямо в зелёные блестящие глаза, убиваясь внутри от вопросов «откуда?» и «как?»

— Что тебе об этом известно? — спрашивает он, понижая тон своего голоса до шёпота, хотя прекрасно понимает, что поблизости никого нет и они сейчас одни в этом месте.

На лице Гарри расцветает такая непривычная для него ухмылка, напоминающая скорее издёвку:

— О чём?

Том рычит от ярости и отходит на шаг назад, но уже доставая собственную палочку.

— Играешь в игры?

Снова смешок.

— Отнюдь.

Но прежде чем Риддл в порыве злости произнёс заклинание, о котором, скорее всего, уже через минуту пожалел бы, Гарри вдруг счастливо улыбнулся и потянулся к маленькой сумочке, висячей у себя на плече, доставая оттуда… цветок.

Том замялся, подозрительно глядя на предмет в руках Поттера, и убрал палочку, понимая, что только что чуть не проклял новенького.

— Возьмите, — Гарри подошёл ближе, всовывая в ладонь Риддла цветок и всё так же не убирая с лица эту широкую улыбку, — желтая гербера является одним из символов солнца, она поможет Вам осветлить душу и притянет, помимо хорошего настроения, радость и удачу.

— Ты странный, — вырвалось у Тома неосознанно, когда он посмотрел на цветок у себя в руках.

— А Вы только заметили? — Гарри усмехнулся, — мне казалось, об этом известно уже всей школе.

— Прекращай, — скривился Риддл, — они называют тебя сумасшедшим, но никак не странным. Это оскорбительно, ты не должен относиться к этому так просто.

— Почему же? — спросил Поттер, но ответить не дал, продолжив говорить, — их слова совершенно меня не задевают. Они могут думать обо мне, что хотят, но ведь сам я знаю, кто я такой. Сумасшедший, ненормальный, странный или же просто человек с собственными интересами.

Том понимающе кивнул, полностью соглашаясь со сказанным, а затем снова перевёл взгляд на герберу. В голове тут же возник один любопытный вопрос:

— Как он поместился в твою маленькую сумку?

Гарри в очередной раз улыбнулся и подошёл к Риддлу поближе, чтобы показать наглядно. Он открыл свою сумку и начал поочередно доставать из неё лежащие в ней цветы: васильки, тюльпаны, хризантемы, ромашки, розы, пионы, маргаритки, лилии и ещё куча остальных.

— Заклинание незримого расширения, — пояснил он.

— Впервые слышу о нём, — честно признался Том, глядя, как Поттер убирает все цветы обратно.

— Потому что невозможно знать всё на свете, как бы Вам этого ни хотелось, мистер Риддл, — Гарри поднял взгляд на слизеринца и усмехнулся очередному озадаченному выражению лица, — Вы очень много хмуритесь, лучше постарайтесь почаще улыбаться. Вас это больше красит.

— И всё же почему ты подарил мне цветок? — Том решил проигнорировать всё, что только что сказал ему Поттер, не желая заостряться на этом.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Вы были счастливы, — на этот раз улыбка на губах была слегка грустной.

— А я не счастлив? — Риддл уставился прямо в глаза Гарри, пытаясь найти ответ на заданный вопрос без всяких слов.

— Нет.

Прозвучало как приговор.


	5. Фиалки

Прошло всего десять минут с начала урока Истории Магии, но нервы Тома уже начали сдавать. А всё потому, что Рабастан у его уха не затыкался ни на секунду, беспрестанно жужжа о Поттере, словно заменив в этом Малфоя.

И если ещё первые пять минут были вполне терпимы, то в последующие его уже начало коробить от каждого произнесённого «Гарри». Да, ему было известно о том, что Лестрейндж нашёл общий язык с новеньким и даже записался к нему в друзья, но прежде тот не говорил о Поттере столько. Скорее просто изредка упоминал в контексте, чем он вообще занимался и где он пропадал.

Именно в последние недели Рабастан начал в буквально смысле исчезать из поля зрения, постоянно проводя время в компании новенького. Хотя его уже даже новеньким называть было неправильно. Пять недель это всё же не одна.

— Я вот думаю над тем, чтобы подарить ему фиалки. Он мне сказал как-то о том, что это его любимые цветы. Но вот причины, чтобы подарить их ему, нет. А я не хочу выглядеть глупо в его глазах, — Рабастан смотрел в упор на Риддла, полностью игнорируя читавшего скучную лекцию профессора Биннса. Сейчас его интересовала совершенно другая тема, а не восстания гоблинов, которые случились ещё столетия назад.

— Ты будешь выглядеть глупо, если будешь дарить цветы только по каким-то причинам, — Том раздражённо вздохнул.

— Думаешь? — с сомнением уточнил Лестрейндж. Он никогда прежде никому не дарил цветы, да и подарки раздавал только по праздникам. Потому он абсолютно не разбирался во всём этом.

— Я уверен, — твёрдо ответил Риддл, пытаясь снова сосредоточить своё внимание на профессоре. Но разве Рабастан так просто успокоится?

— А синие или голубые?

— Синие.

— Почему именно они?

— Синий мне нравится больше.

— Но ведь я не тебе их дарить собираюсь.

— А зачем тогда ты всё это у меня спрашиваешь? — Том с ещё большим раздражением посмотрел на Рабастана, — ты же у нас здесь запал на парнишку, а не я.

— Что? Я? Нет! — ошеломлённо проговорил Лестрейндж, широко выпучив глаза, — не неси ерунды.

— Хорошо, — легко согласился Риддл, переведя взгляд на Биннса. Но под ухом снова прозвучало:

— Я не запал на него.

— Хорошо, — повторил Том, скрипнув зубами. Если это не прекратится, он точно не выдержит и проклянёт своего друга прямо на месте и ни капли об этом не пожалеет, а только выдохнет с облегчением.

— Мы всего лишь друзья. То, что он мне нравится как человек, ещё не значит, что я хочу с ним встречаться, — продолжал настаивать Рабастан, заставляя Риддла в раздражении даже закатить глаза.

— Тебе не обязательно повторять это в сотый раз.

— Но ведь ты всё ещё мне не веришь.

— Конечно нет, — усмехнулся Том и услышал, как рядом на спинку стула устало откинулись.

— Неужели это так очевидно? — Рабастан прикрыл лицо руками.

Он начал что-то чувствовать к Гарри ещё на первой неделе, а с каждой последующей его чувства только усиливались. Никогда прежде он не испытывал к кому-то такой яркой симпатии, никто его прежде не интересовал в романтическом плане. А тут в школу приходит новенький, который тут же привлекает его внимание своей нестандартностью и бесконечной улыбкой, и переворачивает всё с ног на голову. И всё бы ничего, но он был _парнем_. Не девушкой, как это принято в магическом сообществе, а именно парнем. Если кто-то посторонний узнает, у него могут начаться проблемы на этой основе. Нет, из фамильного древа его, конечно, не выжгут, но вот уважение потерять он вполне может. И это до ужаса пугало и расстраивало.

— Я бы не сказал, что ты это вообще скрываешь, — Том пожал плечами.

Он не видел вообще никакой проблемы в этом. Пусть Лестрейндж любит, кого хочет, его это вообще не касается. Он в эти сказки про любовь по идее вообще не верил. И разве важно, что подумают другие? Пора уже перестать всем зависеть от чужого мнения. Это никогда ничем хорошим не кончалось и кончаться не будет.

— Ты так спокойно к этому относишься, что это даже подозрительно. Ты точно тот Том Риддл, которого я знаю на протяжении семи лет? — Рабастан нахмурился. 

— Повторюсь, это не моё дело. Мне совершенно безразлично, кому ты там строишь глазки и с кем обжимаешься по углам. Просто перестань болтать о Поттере, не затыкаясь. Это неимоверно раздражает.

— Не преувеличивай, я не болтаю о нём без остановки. Это ты цепляешься только за него. Я могу рассказать хоть десять новостей, но если в одном из них промелькнёт Гарри, ты запомнишь только его, — Лестрейндж усмехнулся. Такое на самом деле было и не раз.

Он как-то на ужине рассказал Тому про новую статью Скитер, несправедливую оценку по Зельеварению, о странном поведении Снейпа на уроке с гриффиндорцами шестого курса и о том, что они с Гарри нашли у Мёртвого озера один редкий цветок. И из всего этого Том запомнил лишь последнее. Он даже Скитер проигнорировал, хотя обычно любил обсудить её писанину. 

— И за эти двадцать минут урока ты тоже ни разу не обмолвился о своём объекте страсти? — Риддл скривил губы, выражая то ли насмешку, то ли презрение. Сложно было понять, уж слишком смешались у него внутри всевозможные эмоции.

— Я всего лишь хочу сделать Гарри приятное. Знаешь, как он светится, когда видит на траве какой-нибудь одуванчик? Эти цветы для него, как самые настоящие драгоценности, — Рабастан вздохнул и мечтательно улыбнулся, когда представил в голове картину того, как он дарит Гарри его любимые фиалки, а тот в ответ ослепительно улыбается.

О, Том определённо знал, как Поттер светится. Тот делает это чуть ли не всё время. Увидеть на его губах что-то помимо улыбки практически невозможно, словно тот больше не умеет ничего другого, кроме как счастливо сверкать.

— Чтобы сделать Поттеру приятное, тебе не обязательно обсуждать это со мной на уроке Истории Магии, — сказано это всё было тоном «тебе вообще не нужно со мной это обсуждать. Мне это не интересно».

— Я определённо попрошу Гарри подарить тебе ещё один цветочек, — Рабастан усмехнулся себе под нос.

Тот как-то случайно упомянул в разговоре, что подарил Риддлу желтую герберу, и теперь Лестрейндж хотел в живую увидеть реакцию Тома на подобный презент. Потому что когда Том ничего не понимает, он выглядит очень забавно.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — Том отвернулся от Рабастана и сосредоточился на лекции профессора Биннса. 

До конца урока ни один из них не сказал больше ни слова.

***

Уже дня через три фиалки были куплены, правда, в магазине были только фиолетовые, а с помощью магии менять их цвет не очень хотелось. Лучше пусть всё будет натурально.

Сначала Рабастан хотел подарить их в букете, но потом увидел небольшой белый горшочек, который словно кричал ему: «купи меня». И он, конечно же, не смог отказать своему плоду воображения.

Сегодня они с Гарри снова должны будут встретиться у Мертвого Озера, и неимоверное волнение убивало все нервные клетки в нём. Хотя, казалось бы, он просто подарит Гарри любимые им цветы, чего здесь бояться?

А вот всего.

_Что если он не придёт? А что если он придёт, но ему не понравится? Всё же Гарри говорил, что он любит синие и голубые фиалки… Вдруг он терпеть не может фиолетовый цвет?_

Лестрейндж в беспокойстве кусал губы, стоя у Озера в ожидании. Сердце стучало как бешеное, буквально доставляя боль своей высокой скоростью. А внутри всё переворачивалось, словно его крутит, как какое-то магловское автомобильное колесо.

Была первая неделя октября, а потому на улице было довольно прохладно, ветер обдувал его лицо и растрёпывал уложенные до этого волосы, делая из них причёску под названием «хаос», если такая вообще существует. По крайней мере, нечто подобное творилось у него прямо сейчас на голове.

— Тебе стоило одеться потеплее, Рабастан, — слышит Лестрейндж и тут же вздрагивает, оборачиваясь и пряча за спину свой подарок. Но как только его глаза ловят Гарри, он замирает, каменея за долю секунды. Нет, Гарри выглядит практически как и всегда, если не считать этот шарф в цветочек и белую шапочку, из-за которых он и впал в ступор.

_Неужели ты можешь выглядеть ещё прекрасней?_

Он хотел поздороваться, хотел что-то сказать и сразу же вручить подарок, но двинуться с места просто не мог. Эти очки-велосипеды на слегка покрасневшем лице и эти волоски, выглядывавшие из-под шапки и падавшие на лоб, буквально вскружили ему голову от понимания того, каким же _красивым_ всё-таки был Гарри.

— Потерял дар речи? — усмехнулся Поттер, заметив слегка приоткрытый рот Лестрейнджа, что не отрывал от него взгляда ни на секунду.

Рабастан тряхнул головой, улетая из своих мыслей и возвращаясь в реальность, в которой гриффиндорец уже стоял бок о бок с ним, смотря в бесконечную даль.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — сообщает он, не давая себе ни секунды на то, чтобы передумать.

Гарри хмыкает:

— Приятно слышать, — он присаживается на холодную землю, кладя руки на колени, — а ты сегодня слишком переживаешь. Что-то случилось? — Гарри поднимает голову на всё ещё стоявшего Лестрейнджа, что по-прежнему прятал за спиной горшок фиалок.

— Всё в порядке. С чего ты взял? — Рабастан хмурится. Почему Поттеру словно всегда и обо всём известно?

— Ты молчишь, не двигаешься, смотришь на меня неотрывно, а ещё я слышу, как быстро бьётся твоё сердце, — Гарри снова переводит взгляд на озеро.

Он сразу обратил внимание на слегка тревожное поведение Лестрейнджа, что прежде был довольно спокойным большую часть времени. А сегодня тот словно целый день был весь на нервах, вечно оглядываясь по сторонам и покусывая свои красные от постоянного раздражения губы. 

Рабастан вздыхает, а потом присаживается рядом, решая сделать это сейчас же и не медлить больше. Со слегка дрожащими руками он обхватывает горшок и протягивает его Гарри. Тот презент замечает не сразу, будучи слишком увлечённым окружающим пейзажем, и лишь после лёгкого толчка в плечо цепляется глазами за фиалки.

— Ох, Мерлин, — Гарри немедленно забирает цветы из неистово дрожащих рук себе, — у тебя ладони цвета с розу. Держи, — он достаёт из кармана черные перчатки и отдаёт их Рабастану, который молчит, не зная, что сказать.

Он облажался?

— Ты где купил такую красоту? Кому хочешь их подарить? — спрашивает Гарри, с улыбкой смотря на Лестрейнджа, что теперь после вопросов Поттера озадачен ещё больше.

— Эм… Тебе? — звучит настолько неуверенно, словно он сам сомневается в своих же словах.

Гарри удивлённо вскидывает брови:

— Мне? Цветы? Фиалки? Ты решил подарить мне фиалки? Фиолетовые и в белом горшке? — зачем он уточняет одно и то же сотню раз, он и сам не знает. Но, скорее всего, потому что не может поверить в реальность происходящего. Прежде ему подарки дарили только самые близкие родственники…

— Тебе не нравится? — Рабастан неловко ёрзает на месте.

— Что? Нет! Конечно нравится. Просто… это действительно неожиданно, — Гарри откладывает подарок в сторону и в следующую же секунду без всякого предупреждения набрасывается на Лестрейнджа с объятиями, обхватывая шею руками.

Рабастан же от столь внезапного действия теряет равновесие и падает на спину, заставляя Поттера упасть следом на его грудь.

В ушах неистовый звон, сердце снова начинает стучать с невероятной скоростью, когда он понимает, что прямо сейчас на нём лежит Гарри. Лежит. На нём.

_Не сон ли всё это?_

— Спасибо, — наконец благодарит гриффиндорец, радостно улыбаясь в тёплую чёрную мантию. Он слышит, как поднимается грудная клетка Лестрейнджа, слышит сумасшедшее биение его сердца и не имеет представления, как выразить словами то, что он сейчас чувствует.

Да, это просто подарок. Да, это просто фиалки. Но счастье внутри распирает так, будто он сейчас находится в мистическом саду с самыми редкими на свете цветами.

Рабастан смотрит на серое небо, ощущая на себе тяжесть чужого тела, и всё ещё не может поверить, что всё это правда. Поттер на самом деле сейчас лежит на нём. Да, это всё ещё не укладывается у него в голове.

Сглотнув, он нерешительно двигает рукой и осторожно кладёт ладонь на спину Гарри, с восторгом осознавая, что тот не то что не начал протестовать, даже не дёрнулся от неожиданности.

А потом Гарри, так же внезапно, как и кинулся на него, поднимается с Лестрейнджа и садится на прежнее место, поправляя слегка слетевшую шапку и затягивая шарф чуть сильнее.

— Не стоит долго лежать на холодной земле, ты можешь простыть, — говорит он и улыбается. Широко и ослепительно, как и всегда.

_Чёрт возьми, ты сведёшь меня с ума._

Рабастан приподнимается на локтях и в упор смотрит на _великолепного_ сияющего Гарри, неосознанно облизывая свои слегка посиневшие губы.

Поттер же, глядя на такого Лестрейнджа, усмехается:

— Целоваться не будем, — и своей произнесённой фразой заставляет Рабастана удивлённо свалиться обратно на лопатки

_Я действительно скоро сойду с ума. И это будет по твоей вине, Гарри._


	6. Сумасшедшим здесь не место

Гарри честно не обижался на всех тех, кто смеялся над ним и начинал шептаться между собой, едва он проходил мимо. Он понимал, что те просто не привыкли к тем, кто как-то отличается. Даже простую, добрую девочку Луну иногда подкалывали однокурсницы, называя её странной. В лучшем случае. Та тоже слышала в свой адрес немало оскорблений по поводу своей «ненормальности».

А потому не было ничего удивительного в том, что он нашёл с ней общий язык.

Они познакомились во вторую неделю, когда у Луны снова куда-то исчезли её вещи. В тот момент он направлялся в гостиную Гриффиндора, после посещения библиотеки, когда внезапно заметил светловолосую девочку, что абсолютно босая шла по холодному полу.

— Привет, Гарри, — Луна улыбнулась, увидев приближавшуюся с каждой секундой фигуру.

Гарри тут же остановился, услышав своё имя, что было словно ласково пропето.

— Здравствуй, — он улыбнулся в ответ, но потом нахмурился, когда оглядел девушку с головы до ног, — тебе не стоит ходить босиком по школе.

— А я и не хожу, — Лавгуд подошла ближе, не переставая улыбаться. Но в этот раз Гарри лишь нахмурился сильнее. Мама ему всегда говорила, что ходить босым плохо, потому что так можно легко простыть, а потому сейчас он беспокоился за здоровье этой девчонки, хоть она и была ему незнакома.

— Ты что-то ищешь? — спросил он, наблюдая за тем, как она оглядывается по сторонам.

— Свою обувь, — она остановилась около Гарри и протянула руку к цветку на его голове, невесомо дотрагиваясь пальцами до лепестков, — маргаритка, тоже люблю их.

Поттер улыбнулся после произнесенной фразы и потянулся к сумке, тут же доставая оттуда второй такой же цветок. Он оторвал стебель, убрав его обратно в сумку, и сделал шаг напротив, оказываясь с девочкой лицом к лицу.

— Если позволишь, — Гарри протянул руки к ее волосам, в одну ладонь беря небольшую прядь, а второй прикрепляя бутон к голове, тихо прошептав нужное заклинание.

— Теперь мы будем цвести вместе, — Поттер в ответ на её слова буквально загорелся.

«Вместе».

После этого дня они начали часто проводить время в обществе друг друга. А спустя пару недель и вовсе стали так называемой «Цветочной компанией».

К слову, Рабастан, Гермиона и Рон тоже чуть позже стали её частью. Но объектами насмешек, в отличие от Луны и Гарри, не были.

***

Но путь от библиотеки до гостиной не всегда был таким беззаботным. Ведь не может же всё и всегда идти хорошо. Обязательно должно найтись нечто, что испортит даже такую простую вещь, как возвращение в гостиную факультета.

На шестой неделе к Гарри начали откровенно приставать старшекурсники.

— Хей, цветастый! — донеся вдруг до него насмешливый голос, после которого тут же раздались злобные смешки.

Гарри решил проигнорировать всё это, продолжив идти своей дорогой. Лишь кулаки слегка сжались от раздражения, которое побороть он всё же не смог. Не так просто оставаться спокойным, когда к тебе обращаются таким издевательским тоном.

— А давно это наш цветочный мальчик стал глухим?

_Просто не обращай внимания._

— Я вообще-то к тебе обращаюсь!

_Просто иди дальше._

— А вот это уже неуважение, дорогой, — тот усмехнулся.

Гарри скривился в отвращении от такого обращения, но поняв, что те не отстанут, всё же остановился, оборачиваясь с тяжёлым, усталым вздохом.

— Вы что-то хотели? — спросил он вежливо, но желания улыбнуться не было совершенно. Эти парни точно не вызывали в нём никаких положительный эмоций, а натягивать фальшивую улыбку он не умел, да и не любил. Искренность была одной из важнейших качеств, которые он ценил в людях.

— Хотели, милый, — Гарри дернулся, едва сдержавшись от того, чтобы не выразить на лице то, что он в данный момент испытывал.

— Не называй меня так, — попросил слегка резко, чем заставил остальных весело усмехнуться.

— Пытаешься давать отпор? Немного жалко получается, если честно, — темноволосый парень подошёл к Гарри вплотную, отчего тот прижался к стене, окружённый учениками. Эта злая ухмылка, что была на чужих губах, вызывала в Поттере неизведанные ранее эмоции, граничащие с огромной неприязнью, если не с ненавистью.

— Пытаешься повысить себя в глазах своих дружков? — Гарри не боялся, чувствовал отвращение – да, но никак не страх. Он знал, что с лёгкостью может одолеть всех четверых, если дело дойдет до боя с палочками. Он спокойно мог защитить себя, если потребуется. 

— Нарываешься, — пригрозил темноволосый, смотря на него свысока. 

«Слизеринец», — отметил для себя Поттер, уловив на мантии значок факультета, а затем прошёлся взглядом по остальным: — «Хаффлпафф, Рейвенкло, Гриффиндор. Интересная компания».

— Рад видеть, что ученики разных факультетов нашли общий язык, — он мимолётно улыбнулся данному факту, но улыбка погасла практически сразу. Потому что ситуация была какой угодно, но не забавной.

— У нас действительно есть кое-что общее, — согласился слизеринец, слегка наклонив голову набок, как хищник, изучающий свою жертву. 

«И что же это?» — хотелось спросить с тоном издёвки, но он прикусил язык, понимая, что тот сам собирается продолжить.

— Мы не любим сумасшедших.

Гарри фыркнул, а потом снова улыбнулся, но ничего не сказал, лишь продолжил с интересом рассматривать учеников. Он потянулся к своей маленькой сумке, что всегда была при нём и в данный момент лежала в кармане, но данное действие было встречено не самым приятным способом. Те сразу заподозрили, что Поттер собирается вытащить палочку, а потому когда Гарри поднял голову, он заметил, что на него наставлены сразу четыре палочки.

— Слегка грубый жест, вы не считаете? — спрашивает он, но ответа не ждёт и показывает им, что в руке у него просто сумка, но палочки те всё равно не опустили.

Гарри вытащил белые нарциссы, тут же поднимая взгляд на окруживших его учеников. 

Те наблюдали за ним с немалой долей подозрительности, ожидая от новенького всё что угодно. Они всё ещё помнили, что это Поттер, а потому бдительность терять было нельзя.

— Я бы очень хотел сейчас подарить вам их, — Гарри не переставал улыбаться, держа в руках четыре цветка и убрав сумку с остальными обратно в карман.

Тот, что стоял перед ним сначала выгнул бровь, а потом усмехнулся, и ещё раз, и ещё, и уже через минуту в коридоре стоял сильнейший звонкий хохот, исходивший сразу от всех. Они смеялись ему прямо в лицо, одними лишь своими эмоциями втаптывая всё положительное, что сейчас он испытывал, в грязь. Да, Гарри на какое-то мгновение действительно перестал раздражаться и злиться, полностью отдавшись чувствам радости, что заполнило его, когда он доставал цветы. 

Но они смеялись. Над ним, над его цветами. Очень громко и очень заливисто. Двое даже согнулись пополам, когда от хохота у них начал резать бок.

Но смех, который был откровенной издёвкой, всё продолжался и продолжался. И, кажется, даже не собирался утихать, наоборот, будто только становился с каждой секундой всё сильнее.

***

Был уже вечер, и он спокойно сидел в гостиной Слизерина, когда внутри внезапно начало нечто давить, заставив его оторвать задумчивый взгляд от пола и растерянно оглядеться по сторонам.

Рабастан вёл оживлённую беседу с Малфоем, точнее, это Абраксас рассказывал нечто про Снейпа, а Лестрейндж всё раздражённо отнекивался. Видимо снова этому светловолосому сплетнику захотелось пообсуждать так любимого им профессора.

Внутри задавило сильнее, словно от неимоверного беспокойства, и он всё же решил встать с дивана и направиться на выход из гостиной. 

Его уход никем замеченным не остался.

Уже шагая по коридору, Том вдруг осознал, что совершенно не имеет понятия, куда идёт. Ноги словно сами вели его в нужном направлении. В какой-то момент он уже даже захотел вернуться обратно в гостиную, когда до его уха вдруг донёсся приглушённый хохот. Но вот назвать его весёлым и полным радости было нельзя. Он скорее напоминал мерзкий смех гиен, от которого вянут уши.

Из любопытства Том решил последовать по направлению к звуку, чтобы разобраться, что вообще происходит.

До нужного места он добрался за пару минут, а там сразу наткнулся на смеющихся учеников, причем все четверо из них были с его потока.

Риддл раздражённо вздохнул, намереваясь прекратить это представление, но те вдруг резко замолкли сами и переключили всё своё внимание на человека, стоявшего рядом, которого Том заметил только сейчас. Но в темноте понять, кто это именно, было трудновато.

— Мы, конечно, знали, что ты ванильная девчонка, но чтоб настолько.

«Мальсибер», — узнал Риддл голос и, догадавшись, кому именно была посвящена эта фраза, присмотрелся к Поттеру. Он заметил, что в этот раз на нём не было этой его постоянной улыбки, тот даже выглядел сейчас непривычно хмуро.

Хотя неудивительно, если учесть, что его только что назвали ванильной девчонкой. Далеко не каждому будет приятно от подобного обращения.

— Это всё, несомненно, очень здорово, но теперь я могу идти? — спросил Гарри, устав здесь стоять и слушать смех семикурсников. Издевательский смех семикурсников.

_Нужно было уйти раньше, пока они давились своим отвратительнейшим хохотом._

Он сжал в руках цветы, понимая, что не имеет уже никакого желания дарить их им, хотя изначально хотел. Чем он вообще думал, когда доставал их? Что они с радостью примут подарок и поблагодарят его за сей презент? 

— Ох, не так быстро, мы ещё не закончили.

Том увидел, как Мальсибер достал свою палочку, и решил всё же выйти из-за угла, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание.

— Развлекаетесь, — прозвучало как утверждение.

Мальсибер фыркнул, опустив палочку:

— Ты очень вовремя, Риддл, как раз хотел нашему ненормальному преподать небольшой урок, — он перевел взгляд на Поттера, снова прицеливаясь на него. Гарри же стоял абсолютно обездвижено, даже не беспокоясь за палочку, кончик которой был направлен прямо на его грудь. Сейчас он был сосредоточен только на Риддле, что появился из-за мрачного угла почему-то именно в этот момент, не раньше и не позже. 

— И чему же ты хочешь его научить? — Том усмехнулся, хотя совершенно не находил ничего забавного в данной ситуации.

Четверо на одного? Семикурсники на шестикурсника? На Поттера? Того самого Мальчика-который-всегда-улыбается-и-желает-всем-только-добра?

— Что сумасшедшим в Хогвартсе не место, — Мальсибер скривился в отвращении, — особенно если они грязнокровки.

Риддл слегка приподнял брови в удивлении, но Поттер вдруг подал голос, не став отмалчиваться на данный факт:

— Полукровка. Я полукровка, — дважды повторил он, понимая, что с первого раза у тех вряд ли что-то отпечатается в голове..

— Одно и то же.

Том сжал зубы, едва сдержавшись от того, чтобы не проклясть сейчас Мальсибера на прозвучавшее оскорбление. Он ненавидел это слово. Терпеть его не мог всей душой. Но пропускать это мимо ушей он, в отличие от Поттера, не собирался, потому как уважал себя достаточно. 

— Следи за языком, Мальсибер.

Тот вздрогнул всем телом, только сейчас поняв, что натворил. И полный сомнений и лёгкого страха повернулся к Тому, убирая свою палочку. Но Гарри этого не заметил — он не сводил глаз с Риддла. Сейчас, в этом тусклом коридоре, его интересовал лишь он. Эта уверенность в тёмной радужке, это выражение превосходства на лице, прямая осанка и томный голос буквально приковали к себе внимание, заставив прислушиваться к каждому вздоху, который тот издавал.

— Ты исключение, — попытался оправдаться Мальсибер, проглотив жёсткий ком, что застрял в горле и не давал нормально дышать.

— Да чего ты перед ним оправдываешься?! — воскликнул хаффлпаффовец, выходя из-за спины другого ученика, — Риддл тоже обычная грязнокровка, об которую можно только вытирать ноги, — выплюнул он со всем ядом.

В коридоре тут же повисла давящая, напряжённая тишина. Гарри готов поклясться, что даже увидел, как у Мальсибера в страхе подогнулись ноги и тот едва не упал на пол, но устоять всё же смог.

— Он-он не имел в виду это, — дрожащим голосом произнёс Мальсибер, боясь гнева Риддла, что запросто мог обрушиться на всех них.

Но Том молчал и лишь внимательно и изучающе смотрел на хаффлпаффца, который все семь курсов шёл против него, но делал это лишь трусливо и за спиной, не говоря в лицо ничего из того, что думает. Как же он ненавидел этих мерзких людей. Этих не достойных даже приятных слов ублюдков, что всегда оскорбляют и унижают всех подряд, чтобы возвысить себя в чьих-то глазах, чтобы создать иллюзию, что они лучше всех остальных. 

— Неужели ты наконец-то набрался смелости, Себастиан, — Том усмехнулся, — а я-то всё думал, когда же ты не сдержишься, когда же наконец выплюнешь всё то, о чём так боишься сказать мне прямо, не перешёптываясь и ненавидя меня за глаза, — он сделал шаг ближе. Роули неосознанно поддался назад, случайно толкая плечом Мальсибера, что сейчас готов был свалиться в обморок, — грязнокровка, значит? Это всё, что тебя беспокоит?

— Ох, не только, Риддл, — Себастиан достал палочку, направляя её на Тома, на что тот лишь приподнял бровь, — ты ублюдок, Риддл. Слышишь? Никчёмная и никому не нужная сирота. Я слышал, что тебя не любят в твоём детском доме. На их месте я бы давно уже придушил тебя, потому что такие, как ты, недостойны жизни, не достойны находиться среди настоящих волшебников.

Это чувство, загоревшееся внутри, можно было назвать настоящим пламенем, которое вспыхнуло в нём за долю секунды. Ярость и гнев полыхали в нём, наполняя окружающее пространство живой, отчётливой ненавистью, до которой словно можно было даже дотронуться, прикоснуться.

Палочка была поднята в ответ, едва он осознал, что делает. И ровно в тот момент, когда заклинание уже должно было прозвучать, палочка вылетела одновременно и из его руки, и из руки Роули.

— Никаких боёв в коридоре! — прозвучал строгий голос Макгонагалл, заставивший всех присутствующих вздрогнуть от неожиданности.

— Профессор! — обрадовался Гарри, приходя в себя. На какое-то мгновение он словно отключился от внешнего мира, потому что прямо сейчас даже не помнит, что происходило буквально минуту назад.

— Мистер Поттер, — Минерва чуть удивилась, увидел Гарри на месте происшествия, — потрудитесь объяснить ситуацию, — она слегка опустила взгляд, зацепившись за четыре цветка у него в руке, но ничего на это не сказала.

— Я… — Гарри растерянно оглянулся, не зная, что ответить.

— Поттер здесь ни при чём, профессор. Он лишь стал свидетелем небольшой размолвки, — пояснил Том спокойно, хотя внутри всё ещё бушевал огонь.

— Тогда вы оба, мистер Риддл и мистер Роули, пройдете сейчас в мой кабинет, — объявила она, на что те согласно кивнули, не став возражать, хотя прямо сейчас хотели по-настоящему проклясть друг друга, но лучше это делать не на глазах преподавателя.

Когда Макгонагалл, Риддл и Роули ушли, Гарри с облегчением вздохнул и решил возобновить свой путь до гостиной Гриффиндора, полностью игнорируя оставшихся позади Мальсибера и двух остальных семикурсников, что в этот раз спокойно отпустили его, не став докапываться.


	7. Любит – не любит

С того небольшого инцидента прошло ещё две недели. Те семикурсники к нему больше особо не приставали, лишь так – называли его порой цветастым сумасшедшим, но Гарри, как и обычно, старался не обращать на это значительного внимания. 

— Я же говорила, что он тебя любит, Белла! — воскликнула Элизабет, радуясь с собственной правоты.

— Я всё равно в это не верю, — Белла нахмурилась и убрала стебель ромашки на стол.

— Это потому что у тебя низкая самооценка. А я тебе всегда говорила, что ты красавица и парни за тобой толпами ходят, а ты их просто не замечаешь, — Элизабет улыбнулась, — скажи же, что это правда, Гарри! — тот согласно кивнул, — вот видишь! Даже он так считает.

Гарри, Гермиона, Рон, Рабастан, Луна и несколько девчонок из разных факультетов сидели сейчас за столом Гриффиндора и на ромашках играли в знаменитую игру «любит – не любит». И хотя практически никто из них в это гадание не верил, всем всё равно было весело и интересно узнать, что же покажет цветочек.

— Теперь моя очередь! — Гермиона взяла ромашку, — любит, не любит, любит, не любит, — она отрывала по одному лепестку, аккуратно складывая их в середину стола.

— Эй, а на кого ты гадаешь? — спросил Рон слегка возмущённо.

— Не важно, Рональд, — Гермиона на секунду подняла на него взгляд, но потом сразу же продолжила отрывать лепестки, — любит, не любит, любит, — на последнем слове она засияла, слегка залившись румянцем.

«Любит».

Рон хмурился, глядя на счастливую Гермиону, и чувствовал, как внутри полыхала ревность. Хотелось сказать ей, что тот, о ком она сейчас думает, не достоин её, что он не заслуживает её симпатии.

— Я тоже хочу! — воскликнула другая девочка и тоже взяла ромашку, начиная поочередно отрывать лепестки.

— Откуда ты вообще всё время берешь эти цветы? — всё-таки решил спросить Рабастан, в очередной раз задавшись в уме этим вопросом. У него даже сложилась теория, что у Гарри под кроватью цветет самый настоящий сад со всеми цветами, которые только существуют в мире.

— Мама присылает, — Гарри улыбается, поворачивая голову к сидящему справа от него Лестрейнджу. У Рабастана подскочило сердце. Он никогда не привыкнет к этой завораживающей улыбке, никогда не сможет оставаться спокойным, пока Гарри смотрит на него с блестящими глазами. Он сглатывает и тяжело выдыхает, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не уплыть прямо сейчас в свои откровенные фантазии, о которых любит подумать перед сном, лёжа в своей кровати за закрытым подолом, — летом мы выращиваем цветы, а весь остальной год делаем из них венки, украшаем ими одежду и дарим в подарок людям. Сейчас я те цветы, что раздаю ученикам и профессорам, держу у себя в сумке, а все остальные стоят у меня в вазе, которую мне подарила бабушка, когда ещё была жива, — улыбка на губах погасла, и он опустил взгляд на стол.

Рабастан неловко поёрзал, не зная, должен ли сказать что-то или сделать. Утешить, приобнять? Он совершенно не разбирался во всём этом. В конце концов, он посчитал, что лучшим решением будет просто перевести немного тему:

— А как они у тебя не вянут? Мне казалось, они держатся совсем недолго, прежде чем испортиться. А твои словно и не меняются.

— Специальные чары, что-то вроде стазиса, — ответил Гарри, запустив руку в волосы и вытащив незабудку, с которой он ходил уже на протяжении недели.

Рабастан кивнул, давая понять, что всё уяснил. Загадка наконец разгадана.

— А можешь мне тоже нацепить его? — спросил он, когда неожиданно нахлынуло желание ходить с Поттером с одним цветком в волосах. Луна уже носила свои любимые маргаритки, всё время благодаря Гарри за них. А теперь ему тоже захотелось этого. Почему — он пока не знал, ну или просто делал вид, что не понимал.

— С радостью! — воскликнул Гарри, загоревшись. Он быстренько вернул незабудку обратно на голову, а затем достал свою сумку, вытаскивая из неё все цветы, что там были, предоставляя Лестрейнджу огромный выбор, — какой хочешь? Есть василёк, всё та же маргаритка, роза, астра... — перечислял он, демонстрируя слизеринцу каждый поочередно.

Но всё это было необязательно. Рабастан уже с самого начала решил, какой именно ему нужен:

— Тот же, что и у тебя.

Гарри замолчал и нахмурился.

— Что-то не так? — слегка беспокойно поинтересовался Рабастан, когда Гарри не отвечал уже, казалось, минуту.

— У меня закончились незабудки. Но я могу дать тебе какой-нибудь другой.

— Нет-нет, не нужно. Я просто... — Рабастан снова почувствовал себя неловко. Он замялся, не решаясь продолжить.

— Не стесняйся, — Гарри усмехнулся, — говори.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы у нас с тобой были одинаковые цветки. Знаешь, как будто, ну... — с каждым произнесенным словом его лицо начинало краснеть всё сильнее. Ну вот кто его дёрнул за язык...

— Одинаковые цветки? — уточнил Гарри и удивлялся столь странной реакции Рабастана на свою же просьбу.

В этом ведь не было ничего такого смущающего. Разве что, возможно, он вкладывал в это какой-то лично свой смысл.

Гарри прикусил губу, когда внезапная догадка пришла ему в голову. Но не сказать, что она была неожиданной. Он давно уже понял, что нравится Рабастану. И определить это было слишком уж просто, тут к гадалке не ходи: постоянная нервозность, быстрые взгляды, неуверенность и эти редкие невесомые прикосновения, что заставляли его собственную кожу покрываться приятными мурашками. Да, его тело тоже реагировало на касания учащённым сердцебиением и сжавшимся чуть затрудненным дыханием. Он понимал всё это, но и не отрицал, ведь в чувствах совершенно не было ничего плохого. И он также прекрасно осознавал, что симпатия у них взаимна, но делать первый шаг не решался. Вдруг он действительно что-то не так понял и мозг лишь видит то, что желает видеть. 

— Слушай, я знаю, что это глупо. Просто давай забудем это и сделаем вид, будто ничего не было и я ничего не говорил, так будет проще и тебе, и мне.

Гарри тряхнул головой, возвращаясь из своих мыслей, в которых пропал на добрые пять минут, в реальность, где Рабастан уже весь заизвивался на скамье, а все остальные всё так же не обращали на них внимания, продолжая играть в «любит – не любит». Ромашек, к слову, осталось совсем немного.

— Всё хорошо, даже отлично, не стоит так переживать, — сказал Гарри и снова вытащил незабудку из волос, — если ты хочешь, чтобы у нас с тобой были одинаковые цветки, мы можем выбрать тот, что будем носить вместе. Я не возражаю. Даже наоборот, это действительно приятно, — он улыбнулся, начиная перебирать бутоны, — мы можем надеть васильки, они одни из моих любимых, или любой другой, какой пожелаешь, предоставляю выбор тебе.

— Что? — только и смог вымолвить Рабастан, не веря, что услышанное не является слуховой галлюцинацией.

— Порой, ты начинаешь раздражать, — признался Гарри, чем заставил Лестрейнджа возмущённо открыть рот, но так ничего и не сказать, — ты хочешь носить одинаковый цветок, вот, пожалуйста, выбирай, какой тебе больше нравится.

Рабастан таки перевел взгляд на стол, зацепившись глазом за синенькие цветочки, что лежали посередине. Он указал на них:

— Вот эти.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Я надеюсь, ты выбрал их, потому что они тебе понравились, а не потому, что они одни из моих любимых, — он потянулся за ними, отложив незабудку, что держал в руке всё это время.

Рабастан на это ничего не ответил. Потому как, да, именно поэтому он их и выбрал. Но и самому ему они показались довольно симпатичными, так что он совсем не против носить их в своих волосах. Гарри оторвал два стебелька, оставив лишь крошечную ее часть, и сначала быстренько прицепил их к своим волосам, а потом повернулся к Лестрейнджу, чьё тело сразу же замерло, едва его рука оказалась в районе его головы. Проделав то же самое, он убрал руки и откинулся чуть назад, оглядев Рабастана и довольно улыбнувшись.

— Тебе стоило раньше попросить об этом. Ты выглядишь очень красиво с ним, — сообщил Гарри, усмехаясь слегка покрасневшему Рабастану.

И именно когда Лестрейндж собирался уже что-то ответить, рядом вдруг раздалось:

— Гарри! — позвала Белла, заставив Поттера обернуться и с удивлением заметить, что за столом Гриффиндора собралось намного больше людей, чем было изначально. И они все смотрели на него в некотором ожидании.

— Да? — спросил Гарри, не понимая, чего все от него хотят.

— Осталась одна ромашка, и мы подумали, что будет справедливым решением оставить её тебе, — Белла протянула Поттеру последний цветок и ободряюще улыбнулась, а потом, когда взгляд задел Рабастана, что не сводил своих глаз с Гарри, она усмехнулась, — тебе идёт, Лестрейндж!

Все тут же посмотрели на слизеринца и, заметив новый синий аксессуар на его волосах, так же хохотнули, чем заставили его раздражённо скривиться.

— Вы теперь цветёте вместе, — сказала Луна, привлекая к себе внимание.

Никто на это ничего не сказал. Все уже давно привыкли к её странным фразам, что порой вылетали из её губ. Стоявшая тишина теперь стала слегка напряжённой и неловкой. Гермиона решила это исправить:

— Гарри, возьми последнюю ромашку.

— Да, Гарри, нам интересно. К тому же некоторые из нас уже догадываются, что ответ будет положительным.

Поттер, не мешкаясь, взял ромашку и, загадав имя одного слизеринца, начал по одному вырывать лепестки:

— Любит, не любит, любит, не любит, — все следили за ним не отрываясь, словно им на самом деле хотелось это знать. Сам же он уже видел, каков в итоге будет ответ, а потому, когда остались последние лепестки, буквально засиял как самая яркая звезда на ночном небе, — любит, не любит, лю...

Лепесток оторвался лишь наполовину, чем привёл в недоумение всех присутствующих:

— И что это значит? — спросил кто-то.

Гарри нахмурился и пожал плечами. Он играл в эту игру множество раз и ещё ни разу последний лепесток не отрывался пополам. Обычно все ответы всегда были «не любит», а здесь случилось что-то новенькое.

— Это значит, что ещё нет, но скоро да, — подала голос Луна и наклонилась, чтобы забрать цветочек себе, начав его осматривать, — ты смог оторвать лишь его четверть, а это значит, что человек только ещё начинает что-то чувствовать к тебе и пока ещё сам не осознаёт этого.

Рабастан непонимающе уставился на последний торчащий лепесток. «Кого он загадал?» — был сейчас единственный вопрос, на который его интересовал ответ. 

_Неужели, кому-то ещё нравится Гарри? И получается, что этот человек тоже нравится Гарри, раз тот выбрал именно его. Левых людей обычно не загадывают._

Ревность заревела у него в груди и зажгла в нём дикое желание забрать Гарри только себе и никому его не отдавать. Буквально сейчас хотелось вцепиться ему в руку, прижать его к своей груди и на ухо прошептать о своих чувствах, о тех эмоциях, что загораются внутри, едва они оказываются рядом.

— Это всё теперь нужно выбросить? — хмуро поинтересовалась девчонка, глядя на лепестки на столе.

Гарри улыбнулся и взмахнул безмолвно палочкой, после чего все лежавшие лепестки обратно присоединились к стебелькам, словно и не были никогда оторваны.

— Чудесное явление – магия.

***

Гарри возвращался с урока Зельеварения, уткнувшись полностью в книгу по Трансфигурации, готовясь к завтрашнему тесту, когда внезапно рядом пролетело заклинание, чуть его не задев. Он тут же вытащил палочку и резко обернулся, рефлекторно отбивая следующее проклятие.

«Снова они», — устало подумал Гарри, не имея ни малейшего желания контактировать с данными неприятными персонами.

— Что на этот раз? — громко спросил, не опуская палочки, — опять хотите «преподать мне урок»? В прошлый раз не получилось, делаете вторую попытку? — он уставился на Роули, которого окружали Мёрфи – рейвенкловец и Киант – гриффиндорец, Мальсибера с ними не было.

— А у тебя язык больно развязный. Так хочешь корчиться от боли? — Себастиан ухмыльнулся, подступая ближе, всё еще целясь палочкой в Поттера.

— А ты настолько самоуверен? — Гарри приподнял бровь, — забыл, кто мои родители?

Изо рта Роули раздался ехидный смешок:

— Угрожаешь своими папочкой с мамочкой? Не ожидал от тебя такого. Не думал, что ты предпочитаешь укрываться за чьими-то спинами.

— Ты мыслишь не в том направлении, — сообщил ему Гарри, не сводя глаз с Себастиана, но и не забывая о двух его дружках позади.

— Неужели? — наигранно удивился Роули, резко запуская череду проклятий. Гарри их всех успешно отбил, даже ни капли не вспотев.

— В чём твоя цель? Чего ты хочешь этим добиться?

— Я хочу, чтобы грязнокровки перестали учиться в Хогвартсе, чтобы они жили в своём магловском мире и не показывались на глаза настоящим волшебникам, — каждое слово было отчеканено ядом, сильнейшей ненавистью и чистейшим презрением.

— И ты пытаешься бороться с этим, нападая на безобидных учеников? — Гарри действительно не видел во всём этом смысла. — К тому же, маглорожденные и полукровки порой бывают сильнее чистокровных волшебников в сотом колении, моя мать маглорожденная, и она была лучшей студенткой на своём потоке, если не всей школы. 

— Твоя мать была просто грязнокровной заучкой! — теперь уже Гарри не выдержал и, совершенно не думая, послал заклинание в Роули, который еле успел отскочить. 

Никто не смеет так говорить о его матери. О нём – всё что угодно, но только не о ней. 

— Минус тридцать очков с Гриффиндора за нападение на ученика, — раздался холодный голос прямо за его спиной.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Снейп, — сквозь зубы поздоровался Гарри, всё ещё чувствуя внутри себя неимоверное желание проклясть Роули.

— Ещё десять очков за такой тон.

— Вы не имеете права лишать факультета баллов за подобное, — подметил он, хотя понимал, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Ещё двадцать за переговоры с преподавателем, — довольно произнес Северус, словно сейчас был лучший день в его жизни, и перевел взгляд на троих семикурсников, — свободны, — сообщил он им. Те немного помялись на месте, но таки ушли в обратном направлении, возвращаясь туда, откуда пришли.

Гарри уже тоже хотел было уйти, но едва он сдвинулся с места, как Снейп заставил егорезко замереть:

— А Вам, мистер Поттер, назначается двухнедельная отработка в моём кабинете.

А вот на это молчать он уже не стал:

— Это не справедливо. Роули первым напал на меня, — он повернулся лицом в Снейпу.

Северус скривил губы в презрении:

— Я видел обратное.

— Значит, Вы подошли лишь к самому концу и не знаете всей истории, — Гарри говорил ровно, спокойно, но внутри всё равно чувствовал недовольство и даже в какой-то степени усталость.

Все эти два месяца Снейп только и делал, что докапывался до него по всякой мелочи, пытался словесно возвысить себя над... Кем? Студентом шестикурсником? Почему он вообще пошёл работать в школу, если так ненавидит детей, если считает их всех тупоголовыми балбесами? Хотя по идее сам должен их учить не быть этими самыми балбесами.

— Мне не к чему знать всей истории, как Вы это называете. Мне достаточно лишь было увидеть, как Вы нападаете на учеников, прямо как Ваш бестолковый отец, что считал себя всегда лучше других, унижая остальных, — плевался Северус, когда воспоминания стали проноситься с высокой скоростью, затрагивая все самые отвратительные моменты учебы в Хогвартсе.

_Начинается..._

Гарри вздохнул:

— Профессор, я понимаю, что у Вас с моим отцом не самые лучшие отношения, но прекратите уже. Роули попытался проклясть меня в спину, но промахнулся, — сказал он, не спуская глаз со Снейпа, а потому заметил эту лёгкую нотку нерешительности, что мельком промелькнула на его лице, но Снейп был бы не Снейпом, если бы отступил так просто.

— Вижу, Вы уже начали выдумывать, чтобы избежать наказания. Так что минус ещё десять очков с Гриффиндора.

И тут Гарри уже не смог выдержать. Слишком бушевала в нём обида и жажда справедливости. Он, совершенно не контролируя себя, слегка притопнул ногой, сильнее прижал учебник к своей груди и опустил взгляд вниз на свои ноги.

— Хватит! Ваши отношения с моим отцом нисколько меня не касаются. Это только ваши проблемы – не мои. Роули напал на меня, я защищался, а потом он оскорбил мою мать. Тут уж, признаюсь, у меня немного сдали нервы, — он тяжело выдохнул и поднял голову на профессора, тот глядел куда-то вдаль, и по нему было сложно сказать, какие эмоции он сейчас испытывает и испытывает ли вообще.

Снейп сжал челюсти:

— Вижу, родители совершенно не научили тебя самоконтролю.

— Вижу, Вы тоже не научились различать родителей и их детей, — ответил в той же манере Гарри, раздражаясь всё сильнее.

— Так стремитесь лишить свой факультет всех заработанных за эти два месяца баллов? — задал Северус риторический вопрос и устремился вперёд, оставляя Поттера позади себя.

— Так стремитесь возвысить себя путём унижения студентов? Вам это приносит моральное удовлетворение, не так ли? Вы ведь работаете на ненавидимой Вами должности, презираете всех, кто Вас окружает: профессоров, студентов. Вы несчастливы, Вы не видите смысла в жизни, потому стараетесь хоть как-то доказать себе, что Вы не самый последний неудачник, — последнее слово словно гром прозвучал в пустынном коридоре, отдаваясь эхом по стенам.

Снейп остановился и начал медленно поворачивать голову к Поттеру, спокойно и не спеша, будто не хотел прямо сейчас обрушить весь свой гнев на студента. Он встретился глазами с взглядом, полным неимоверного сочувствия, и скривился в отвращении.

— Не нужно меня жалеть, Поттер. И не забудьте, что сегодня вечером у Вас первая отработка в моём кабинете, — напомнив про наказание, он снова продолжил свой путь, теперь уже поспешно скрываясь за поворотом. 

Хотелось сказать ещё многое, но Гарри решил, что лучше промолчит, по крайней мере, в этот раз. Снейп явно не был настроен на душевные разговорчики.

Так или иначе, они ещё встретятся сегодня вечером. И, может быть, даже смогут хотя бы немного наладить отношения, ну или всё станет только хуже. Тут уж как выйдет. Осталось лишь дождаться нужного времени.


	8. Об этом никто не должен был знать

— Вы опоздали, Поттер, — сразу же выразил своё недовольство Снейп, как только он вошёл в класс Защиты.

Гарри бы сказал в своё оправдание, что о конкретном времени тот не сообщил, отделавшись лишь расплывчатым «вечером», но зная профессора, он, скорее всего, зачтет это за «переговоры с преподавателем» и снова лишит Гриффиндор баллов.

— Чем я буду заниматься? — спросил Гарри, подойдя к Снейпу, по пути поправляя синий василёк у себя в волосах, что слегка сполз с места оттого, что он торопился в нужный класс, когда часы пробили семь вечера и он внезапно вспомнил про эту чёртову отработку. 

— Проверять эссе первокурсников, — ответил Северус, доставая стопку пергаментов и вручая её остолбеневшему в удивлении Поттеру.

— Вы доверите мне проверку работ? — Гарри неверяще уставился на листы в своих руках.

Он ожидал чего угодно, но точно не этого. Предполагал, что, скорее всего, будет либо перебирать какие-то старые никому не нужные документы, либо убирать весь кабинета вручную без использования магии. Да даже тысячу раз написать: «Джеймс Поттер тупоголовый мерзавец и его сын тоже» он был готов. В этом бы не было ничего не обычного. Но, опять-таки, проверка эссе?

— Не стройте из себя глупца, Поттер. Вы прекрасно знаете, что являетесь одним из лучших учеников по моему предмету, — скрипя душой, признал Снейп.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Учитывая Ваше ко мне отношение, профессор, у меня совершенно не сложилось такое впечатление. Даже наоборот, показалось, будто более никчёмных подростков Вы в жизни не видели.

— Не преувеличивайте, — Северус оторвался от эссе третьекурсника и внимательно посмотрел прямо в глаза всё ещё улыбающемуся гриффиндорцу, — мои придирки к Вам совершенно заслужены.

— Не желаю спорить, — Гарри отошёл от преподавательского стола и уселся за первую парту, кладя стопку пергаментов на край. И только сейчас он понял, что ему кое-чего не хватает. — У Вас не найдётся ещё одних красных чернил? 

Едва вопрос был произнёс, как к нему сразу же подлетела чернильница, расположившись по его правую руку.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Гарри и начал проверять эссе.

На удивление, этот процесс был не столь скучным, как он предполагал изначально. Напротив, было довольно интересно читать мысли и рассуждения молодых учеников. Где-то, конечно, факты были неверными, но в целом работы были очень даже хорошими.

После того как все эссе были проверены и отложены в край, Гарри поднялся с места и взял стопку пергамента в руки.

— Я закончил, сэр, — сообщил он, привлекая внимание профессора.

— Свободны, — ответил тот, не поднимая головы и продолжая что-то черкать.

Кивнув, Поттер положил стопку на преподавательский стол и устремился на выход, гадая, сколько всего времени здесь просидел. Казалось, что прошло не больше часа, но он не удивится, если окажется, что на проверку работ ушло часа полтора-два.

Когда он подошёл к двери, в голову неожиданно ударило воспоминание о сегодняшнем дне. И он, прикусив губу, нерешительно замялся на месте, раздумывая, стоит ли всё же пойти на риск и поговорить с профессором или лучше поберечь нервы и себе, и ему.

— Вы что-то хотите? — поинтересовался Северус, заметив, что Поттер застыл у выхода.

Гарри долго не знал, что на это ответить и потому молчал, нервно поправляя василёк в своих волосах. Выдохнув, он таки обернулся к Снейпу, решив, что поговорит с профессором позже. Как-никак, но они буду видеться ещё две недели. Время ещё есть.

— Ничего, — и едва это единственное слово было произнесено вслух, как он тут же вылетел за дверь, поспешно бредя в гостиную и проклиная себя за свою трусость, хотя только сегодня несколько часов назад назвал профессора неудачником.

***

— А этот чудесный веночек, что он носит уже третий день?! В жизни не видела ничего глупее! — Друэлла скривился губы в презрительной усмешке.

— Скоро с голубыми птичками на уроки заявляться будет, — Абраксас фыркнул.

Том утомленно выдохнул, устав слушать эту бесконечную болтовню о Поттере, словно других тем для разговора и в помине нет. Поттер да Поттер.

Он повертел в руках палочку от скуки, раздумывая над тем, каким заклинанием можно заставить их всех замолчать навсегда и забыть о таком человеке как Гарри Поттер — новеньком шестнадцатилетнем гриффиндорце, что по-прежнему является главной темой для обсуждения всех студентов. Хотя, казалось бы, с начала учебного года прошло уже два месяца — ажиотаж уже давно должен был стихнуть, но нет. Тот всё ещё привлекал к себе внимание одним своим существованием.

— А ты чего в последнее время ходишь такой хмурый, Мальсибер? — спросил вдруг Абраксас, резко схватив его за руку, когда тот проходил мимо в свою спальню.

Мальсибер был вынужден остановиться и с полнейшим чувством раздражения глянуть на конкретно заколебавшего слизеринца:

— Тебя не касается, Малфой. Лучше следи за своим синеглазым дружком, — он даже не старался скрыть отвращение в своём голосе; лицо искривилось так, словно он говорил не о своём однокурснике, а о самом мерзком человеке на планете. Хотя, если взять в расчёт сегодняшнюю ночь, то разница крайне не велика.

— О ком ты? — нахмурился Абраксас, отпуская чужую руку. Все остальные также заинтересовано перевели свои взгляды на Мальсибера.

— Ох, а вы ещё разве не знаете? — тот притворно удивился и снова поморщился.

— Скажи напрямую, твои загадки здесь никому не сдались, — потребовал Малфой недовольно, в голове перебирая всех синеглазых знакомых.

— Ну раз таково твоё желание, — произнес Мальсибер наигранно прислужным тоном и подошёл ближе к Абраксасу, наклонившись к уху. Мельком удостоверившись, что его слова никто помимо адресата не услышит, он прошептал: — твой дорогой Рабастанчик сегодня не давал мне нормально спать, уж больно интересными делами он занимался у себя в кроватки, вечно постанывая имя своего цветастого дружка. Напомни ему про заглушающие, иначе в следующий раз об этом узнает вся школа и его любимые родители.

Он выпрямился, сказав всё, что хотел, и возобновил свой путь в спальню, оставив Малфоя ошарашенно пялиться ему в спину.

— Мне нужно отойти, — глухо заявил Абраксас, резко вскакивая с кресла.

— Куда ты? Что он тебе сказал? — крикнули ему вслед, когда он практически вышел из гостиной Слизерина.

Малфоя промолчал в ответ и поспешно устремился по направлению к кабинету Зельеварения. Он знал, что Лестрейндж подружился с профессором Эйвери, знал, что те довольно часто проводят время совместно по четвергам, а потому совершенно не сомневался, где нужно его искать.

В голове, словно эхом, отдавались слова Мальсибера, заставляя его недоумевать от происходящего всё больше.

_Рабастан удовлетворял себя, пока думал о Поттере? О том самом Цветочном мальчике?_

Это просто не могло спокойно уложиться в его мыслях. Да и, если честно, то и думать об этом было противно. Но уж больно неожиданной была эта информация, чтобы просто проигнорировать ее и не начать размышлять.

_То есть, получается, что Лестрейнджу нравится Поттер?_

Хотя, менее удивительной эта ситуация всё же становится, если взять во внимание, что тот ещё с самого начала завёл дружбу с этим гриффиндорцем. К тому же в последние дни тот ещё и василёк этот начал носить на голове, прямо как Цветочный. И сам он сначала думал, что это что-то вроде шутки или издёвки, но теперь всё заиграло новыми красками.

Малфой нахмурился, не понимая, как он сам относится к этому — к тому, что Лестрейндж действительно испытывает что-то к мальчишке Гарри. По идее, ему это казалось совершенно неправильным, непотребным, _запретным_ , ведь его так воспитали. Ведь именно так думал круг его общения, если взять того же Мальсибера. Но с другой стороны, нутром он понимал, что его это абсолютно не должно интересовать и волновать, ведь, как говорится, это не его дело, его это не касается.

Всё слишком противоречиво и сложно.

Он тряхнул головой, отбросив на потом свои раздумья, и постучал в дверь комнат преподавателя Зельеварения ровно в тот момент, когда она начала отворяться. 

— Мистер Малфой, приятно Вас видеть, — Эйвери приветливо улыбнулся и отошёл в сторону, давая пройти Рабастану и оказаться тому лицом к лицу с Абраксасом.

— Малфой, — Рабастан чуть удивлённо вскинул брови, точно не ожидая увидеть здесь однокурсника.

— Профессор Эйвери, Лестрейндж, — кивнул в ответ Абраксас и, абсолютно забыв про все манеры, схватил Рабастана за рукав рубашки и начал тащить в обратную сторону коридора, туда, откуда только что сам пришёл.

— Куда Вы, мистер Малфой? Не хотели бы выпить чашечку чая? — спросил Альфред, не понимающе смотря на двух своих студентов.

— Извините, сэр, но у нас срочное, неотложное дело, — придумал оправдание Абраксас и сильнее потащил за собой растерянного Рабастана.

Они прошли буквально несколько десятков метров, прежде чем Рабастан опомнился и вытащил свой рукав из хватки Абраксаса, отходя в сторону и возмущённо шипя:

— Какого чёрта, Малфой? — он поправляет рукав, который слегка помялся от столь неаккуратного, грубого обращения.

Абраксас мельком оглянулся по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого поблизости нет, и резко подошёл вплотную к Рабастану, заставив того рефлекторно отступить на пару шагов назад и прижаться спиной к холодной стене.

— А ты давно у нас о парнях фантазируешь? — без всяких вступлений спросил Малфой. Получилось слегка угрожающе, нежели недовольно, но смысл вопроса от этого не поменялся. Он положил руку по левую сторону от головы Лестрейнджа и слегка наклонился, заглядывая тому прямо в глаза, но не имея возможности определить, что именно тот сейчас испытывает.

Страх? Отрицание? Неверие? А может... Безразличие?

— Я не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь, — нахмурился Рабастан для пущей убедительности, но внутри всё внезапно сжалось, а грудную клетку будто сдавило бетоном.

_Откуда? Как?_

_Или он просто издевается?_

Решил подшутить, но сам того не зная, попал прямо в цель.

Малфой скривился в раздражении:

— Конечно не понимаешь. Ты бы так просто не признался, что тебя влечёт к этому Поттеру. Это ведь скандал, сенсация... Огромные последствия может повлечь один только слух об этом, если он разнесется хотя бы по нашему факультету. А уж что может произойти, если это станет достоянием общественности, и представить страшно.

— Кто тебе сказал? — сглотнув тяжелый ком в горле, спросил Рабастан, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой перед глазами от наступающей паники начинает по-настоящему плыть.

В ушах гудело от страха, сердцебиение ускорилось, словно заиграв в гонки с гепардом. 

Никто не должен знать. Иначе это действительно закончится не самым лучшим образом. И это мягко сказано.

— А это имеет значение? — Абраксас ухмыльнулся и отошёл чуть назад, давай Лестрейнджу больше пространства на то, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, потому что он видел, как ему его стало категорически не хватать. А извергом он не был.

— Малфой! — прошипел Рабастан.

 _Потому что, черт возьми, да. Это имеет значение! Имеет значение, кто решил испортить его репутацию своими сплетнями. Кто решил разрушить ему жизнь.  
_  
Но Абраксас снова усмехнулся:

— Ты забавен, когда злишься, мой дорогой друг. Прежде никогда не видел тебя с такой несокрушимой, великой эмоцией, как ярость. Полнейший гнев, что будоражит твою кровь. Приятно, не правда ли?

Он не хотел доставать палочку. Думал решить всё это мирным путём, но он уже совершенно себя не контролировал. Страх — лишиться всего, что у него есть, — наполнил его до краёв. Он словно начал захлебываться воображаемой водой. 

Малфой удивлённо приподнимает бровь, почувствовав, как ему в глотку упирается острый кончик палочки. Но усмешка всё равно не сходит с его губ, что заставляет Рабастана от растерянности вжать палочку в шею сильнее, но в подсознании надеясь, что не проткнет её до крови. Потому что иметь дело с этой красной пугающей жидкостью он совершенно не желал.

— А ведь ты мог всего лишь презрительно фыркнуть и сказать, что всё это ложь и лишь грязные попытки тебе насолить. Но ты решил не думать, — Малфой слегка наклонил голову набок и понизил голос до едва слышимого шёпота, — ты решил действовать на эмоциях. И теперь я уже твердо уверен, что всё это правда. Ты на самом деле мечтал о Цветочном мальчике, — подобрал Абраксас более мягкое слово, хотя и не видел в этом особого смысла.

Лестрейндж смутился, но остался стоять стойко, не опуская руки. Он осознал свою ошибку, уяснил, что сделал всё не так, как следовало бы, но исправить ничего уже было нельзя. Иначе выглядеть это будет ещё глупее. Хотя ситуация и так сама по себе была жутко неловкой.

В такие моменты он жалел, что не имел машины времени. 

Он на самом деле думал сегодня ночью о Гарри, вспоминал каждую его черту лица: скулы, блестящие глаза, чуть покусанные губы и та самая ослепляющая всех улыбка. Он представлял их касания друг к другу, плавные, осторожные, ласковые; он представлял, как их губы соприкасаются, как он спускается поцелуями от шеи ниже, как тяжело выдыхает Гарри, издавая едва слышимые стоны. И вся эта фантазия настолько забурлила в нём, что реакция тела на всё это была совершенно ожидаемой.

И он не сдержался.

Сделал то, от чего воздерживался ранее. Сделал то, за что презирал и ненавидел себя весь сегодняшний день.

Гарри слишком невинен для всего этого. Он не достоин этого светлейшего человека на свете. Не достоин.

 _О нет-нет-нет. Только не это... Пожалуйста, прошу, только не это..._  
  
Глаза в панике расширились, ноги подкосились, сердце забилось как бешеное, а рука, что крепко держала палочку, задрожала.

_Я не должен был вспоминать это. Я не должен был думать об этом._

Тело снова отреагировало на запретные воспоминания.

Рабастан убрал палочку и, оглянувшись, не раздумывая резко понёсся в сторону, желая убраться от Малфоя как можно скорее и как можно дальше. В голове стоял сильнейший гул, единственной разборчивой мыслью его было: «Бежать». И он бежал. Бежал со всех ног, бежал, что есть силы. Он просто бежал.

Казалось, прошло минуты две-три его беспрерывного бега. Но на деле, он увеличил расстояние между стоявшим в ступоре Малфоем лишь на десяток метров, потому как в спину ему неожиданно ударило заклинание. И он упал на пол, не имея в себе сил подняться на ноги.

Это было первое, что пришло в голову к Абраксасу, когда Лестрейндж внезапно сорвался с места. Он прекрасно понимал, что бить в спину это отвратительно, и даже чувствовал себя слегка виноватым из-за этого, но первостепенной задачей было всё же остановить Рабастана, а не дать ему убежать.

Ведь они ещё не закончили.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> У меня всё снова идёт не по плану... Чтоб вы понимали, в этой главе всё должно было быть совершенно по другому: никакого Снейпа, никакого разговора Рабастана с Абраксасом, да даже того же профессора Эйвери не планировалось. Но пальцы сами набирали, что хотели, и вот мы свернули сюда. Не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.
> 
> Но могу сказать, что впереди будет ещё много чего как хорошего, так и не совсем.


	9. Разговор с профессором Эйвери

Рабастан зашипел, когда колени и ладони больно ударились о твёрдый пол. Кажется, останутся синяки.

— За это извиняюсь, — раздался вдруг позади голос, что заставил его замереть и напомнить о том, что происходило всего пару минут назад.

В горле снова встал ком. А он сам словно окаменел, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Страх сковал его тело в ожидании дальнейшего. Было такое ощущение, будто сейчас должно произойти что-то ужасное, то, после чего вся его жизнь покатится к чертям. Малфою лишь нужно сказать одно слово. Одно слово — и он не выдержит.

— Вставай, у меня нет желания разговаривать с тобой, пока ты стоишь на четвереньках и даже не смотришь мне в глаза, — Абраксас слегка усмехнулся и сделал ещё пару шагов вперёд, приблизившись к Рабастану.

Лестрейндж молчит и по-прежнему не двигается. Абраксас знает, что тот его слышит, но не понимает, почему тот так и не встаёт с пола. Там же не настолько удобно...

— Давай же, поднимайся, мы просто поговорим, — уверяет он его и прислоняется к стене, скрещивая руки и кривя губы в ухмылке.

Рабастан вздыхает.

_Просто поговорить... Это не так страшно, не так ли? Он же не будет над ним издеваться в таком случае? Хотя... Это же Малфой, тут даже надеяться на приятный исход не стоит._

Эта яркая внезапная вспышка страха настолько вышибла его из равновесия, что даже не сразу вспомнил, а почему он, собственно, вообще побежал. Что такого произошло, что заставило его бездумно понестись куда-то в сторону. Но когда внизу живота снова заныло, осознание ударило в голову, как гром в ясное небо.

Он, черт возьми, возбудился.

Теперь вставать не хотелось совсем, тем более поворачиваться лицом к Малфою, который точно заметит _это_. Он не может не заметить. Слишком уж тот внимателен и придирчив к малейшим деталям. 

Даже думать об этом было неловко!

— В следующий раз, когда будешь постанывать имя Поттера в своей кровати, не забудь поставить заглушающие.

Вздрогнув, Рабастан сжал руки в кулак и, набрав в лёгкие воздух, начал медленно вставать, твердя себе, что насмешки Абраксаса не имеют значения, что он сам не плаксивый ребёнок, которого могут задеть чьи-то издёвки. Ему семнадцать лет, в самом деле. Он уже не дитё, чтобы обижаться на ерунду.

Рабастан развернулся к Малфою и подошёл ближе, оказываясь всего в метре от него.

— Что-то ещё? — спросил он, чувствуя, как с каждой секундой набирается некой уверенности в себе. И даже тот никчёмный страх теперь казался ему каким-то несерьёзным. Жалким.

Малфой ухмыльнулся сильнее:

— Ну если не брать в расчет, что у тебя прямо сейчас стоит... — не закончил он, давая себе насладиться этим напряжением на лице Рабастана.

Ситуация становилась всё более забавной. Исключительно для него, конечно же.

— Что тебе от меня нужно? — раздражённо произнес Лестрейндж.

— Чем тебя так привлёк новенький? Он же странный, да и внешность не самая лучшая, если уж на то пошло.

— По твоему люди влюбляются исключительно во внешность? — Рабастан также прислонился к стене, давая себе расслабиться, положив руки в карманы и опустив голову вниз, — да и это чисто дело вкуса. Я наоборот считаю Гарри самым красивым человеком в этой школе. Он ведь такой яркий, необычный, не такой как все. Будет неправильно назвать его человеком с не самой лучшей внешностью.

— Влюбляются... — зацепился Абраксас за слово, всё остальное пропустив мимо ушей, — хочешь сказать, что испытываешь к этому мальчишке нечто большее нежели симпатию и похоть?

Рабастан лишь кивнул в ответ, но такой спокойный тон заставил его нахмуриться и повернуться лицом к собеседнику.

_Что-то было не так._

— Почему ты не оскорбляешь меня?

— Эм... Что? — удивился Абраксас такому вопросу, — зачем мне тебя оскорблять? — он действительно не видел в этом смысла. Неужели при падении Лестрейндж умудрился удариться головой?

— Просто... — Рабастан вздохнул, — ты так спокойно к этому относишься. Любой бы на твоём месте, если бы узнал о том, что меня привлекает парень, уже давно плевался бы ядом и пошёл рассказывать об этом всему Хогвартсу, а те своим родителям. И так информация дошла бы и до моих, — пояснил он.

— Мы знакомы с тобой уже семь лет, Рабастан. И общаемся с тобой довольно тесно. Неужели всё это время ты считал меня такой сволочью? — было сказано полушутя-полусерьёзно.

— Ты был воспитан в строжайших условиях. Не думаю, что твои родители как-то поощряли однополые отношения. Поэтому довольно необычно видеть, что ты лояльно к этому относишься, — объяснил Рабастан, приглаживая свои волосы. Но этот жест был скорее от нервов. Слишком много сильных эмоций он испытал за последние... десять? Двадцать минут?

— В чём-то ты прав, но не во всём. Мои родители действительно строги, но они не изверги.

Повисла тишина. Но не напряжённая или умиротворяющая. Просто спокойная, не тревожащая нервы обоих. 

Абраксас оглядел Лестрейнджа с ног до головы, обдумывая свой следующий вопрос. Спросить хотелось многое, но в то же время и задавать подобное было не совсем прилично. Точнее, об этом лучше вообще не спрашивать, потому что это считается слишком личным и интимным.

Не подойдёшь же ты к кому попало и не спросишь у того что-то вроде: «А каково это — думать о парне, пока делаешь _это_?»

Просто интерес, не более. 

И когда он уже захотел-таки взять и спросить прямо, без всякой завуалированности, его перебил подавший внезапно голос Лестрейндж:

— Розы, гвоздики или астры?

— Что? — уже во второй раз за это короткое время он приходит в недоумение от странных вопросов Рабастана. А это, на самом деле, много.

— Ну, — Лестрейндж прикусил губу, не отрывая взгляда от пола, — Гарри говорил, что эти цветы выражают самую сильную любовь.

Абраксас на секунду нахмурился, но когда смысл произнесённого дошёл да него, с несказанным удивлением проговорил:

— Ты хочешь?..

— Да.

***

— Ты хочешь?..

— Да.

Дальше Том не слушал. И так было уже понятно, о чём они будут говорить, а знать об этом совершенно не хотелось.

Это не было неожиданностью. Он давно уже сам догадался об этом. Ещё даже до тех фиалок, которые Рабастан хотел подарить. (А он их подарил, кстати?) Но почему-то прямо сейчас он уже не испытывал то безразличие, как в прошлый раз. Теперь он чувствовал нечто, что слегка сдавливало грудь. Но он не понимал, что это.

Подозревал — но не был точно уверен. Потому как сравнивать было попусту не с чем. Как он поймет, что это именно за чувство, если прежде практически ничего помимо безразличия, злости и раздражения никогда не испытывал?

Том развернулся, устремившись обратно в гостиную Слизерина. Услышанная информация не была нова, а потому он с абсолютной уверенностью мог сказать, что потратил время впустую.

Внезапно он чуть пошатнулся, столкнувшись с кем-то, из-за того, что слишком утонул в своих мыслях.

_Поттер._

_Какая встреча. Совершенно непредсказуемая. И ведь никогда такого не было, и вот опять!_

Он вздохнул, заметив, что руки Гарри крепко вцепились в его плечи и не отпускают. А потом он почувствовал, как сердце слегка ускорило ритм, и воздуха будто стало меньше. Он замер, не позволяя себе двигаться. Замер, потому что не понимал, что происходит.

Гарри слышал чужое биение сердца, чувствовал, как тот оцепенел, и боялся поднять глаза на того, с кем столкнулся. Боялся увидеть _его_. Боялся, что тот увидит, в каком состоянии он сейчас находится. Ведь он еле стоит на ногах! 

Хватку свою он не ослабил, потому что не знал, что будет делать дальше, если прямо сейчас отпустит опору и, шатаясь, свалится под ноги. 

Никто из них не двигался. Никто из них не хотел расходиться. 

Время будто остановилось. Вселенная и весь окружающий мир словно перестал существовать. Никого не осталось кроме них. Только лишь они одни. 

И они бы так и продолжали стоять бездвижно, если бы Том вдруг не опомнился:

— Отпусти меня, — голоса и сил хватило лишь на шепот, сказать громче он просто не мог. Казалось, что этим нарушит некую атмосферу умиротворения, разобьёт её вдребезги.

— Да-да, точно, — убрал руки Гарри с такой скоростью, будто обжёгся, и быстро опёрся о стену, чтобы не упасть на подкошенных ногах прямо перед Риддлом, — я случайно.

Том кивнул, не заподозрив ничего необычного, но чувствовал себя непривычно неловко. Потому что эта тишина была слишком напряжённой, настолько, что казалось, словно электрический ток витал в воздухе. 

Он отошёл в сторону и быстрым шагом продолжил свой путь, намереваясь отдалиться от этого странного чувства подальше, будто причина его состояния была в том месте столкновения, а не в нём самом.

_Что, черт возьми, со мной происходит?_

***

— Присаживайтесь, мистер Поттер, — Альфред отодвинул стул. Сам же он подошёл к шкафчикам, открывая каждую дверцу поочередно, пытаясь что-то найти.

Гарри устроился на деревянном стуле, слегка беспокойно начиная стучать пальцами по своему колену.

— Ох, что же это я. Найти уже ничего не могу. Где-то оно было, но вспомнить бы, где именно, — вслух проговаривал Альфред, хмуря брови.

— Что Вы ищете, профессор? — поинтересовался Гарри, когда все шкафчики уже были открыты и закрыты по сотню раз. Будто в какой-то момент там неожиданно появиться то, что нужно.

— Один очень замечательный напиток. Сын как-то привез его из Испании, — под конец тон Эйвери, как заметил Гарри, отдавал нотками печали и грусти.

— С ним что-то случилось? С Вашим сыном? — спросил он, хотя понимал, что туда лучше не следует лезть. Это не его дело и тревожить внутренние раны явно не стоит, — извините за бестактность. Можете не отвечать, — Гарри прикусил губу.

_Идиот. Идиот. Идиот._

— Ну что Вы, мистер Поттер. Мой сын жив, правда, возникли небольшие проблемы, но я уверен, что они скоро решатся, — Альфред натянуто улыбнулся, но фальшивую улыбку держать было не так просто, а потому он отвернулся обратно к шкафу, пробурчав себе под нос: — Но месть настанет, в этом можете не сомневаться.

— Прошу прощения, — Гарри прокашлялся, недоуменно уставившись на спину профессора, — месть? Кто-то виноват в проблемах Вашего сына?

И снова он готов был мысленно ударить себя.

_Не лезь в это._

— Скажем так, мистер Поттер, — Альфред подошёл к столу, за которым сидел Гарри и поставил одну бутылку и два бокала, одну перед ним, другую на противоположную сторону, — в этом, несомненно, есть и вина моего сына. Но я не хочу об этом говорить, это слишком личное, Вы уж простите.

Гарри кивнул в знак понимания и взял в руки пустой бокал:

— Это тот самый напиток? — спросил он, разглядывая стеклянную темно-синюю бутылку без всякой указанной маркировки.

— Совершенно верно, — Эйвери открыл крышку, наливая им поровну, и уселся на свой стул напротив Поттера. Сделал глоток и, увидев выражение лица студента, весело усмехнулся, — не переживайте, оно не отравлено.

— Я всё же намерен убедиться в этом, если позволите, — не дождавшись ответа, Гарри достал палочку и произнёс над бокалом несколько заклинаний для определения различных видов яда. Поняв, что всё действительно чисто, он удовлетворённо кивнул и смело сделал небольшой глоток. Вкус практически не чувствовался, так что было сложно определить, что он вообще сейчас выпил.

— Вот что значит — быть сыном талантливейших Авроров. Весьма похвально, — Гарри в ответ улыбнулся.

— Благодарю, профессор. Всё же мне не хочется стать жертвой чьей-либо мести.

— Уверяю Вас, мне не зачем Вас травить, — заверил его Эйвери, делая ещё один глоток.

— Вам, может, и нет, но существует множество способов сделать это через чужие руки.

— Тут Вы совершенно правы, мистер Поттер.

Они помолчал некоторое время, думая каждый о своём, но потом Альфред внезапно вспомнил, что ему до сих пор не известна причина столь неожиданного визита.

— Так чего Вы ко мне пожаловали? Вот только минуту назад проводил мистера Лестрейнджа, и тут появляетесь Вы.

Гарри нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить, зачем вообще сюда пришёл. Он уже сам позабыл об этом, слишком отвлекшись на личную жизнь профессора, касаемо его сына. 

— Вижу, что Вы сами запамятовали на этот счёт. Что ж. До отбоя ещё часа два, думаю, за это время успеете... — Альфред не закончил, так как Гарри вдруг резко вскочил с места, когда наконец осознание дошло до него. Но он тут же смутился и уселся обратно, неловко заводя руку за голову и играясь со своими короткими лохматыми прядями — привычка, доставшаяся от отца.

Он хотел поговорить с профессором о Риддле и Рабастане. Разобраться в урагане противоречивых эмоций, что кишат, наполняя его до краёв. И когда он шёл сюда, то просьба отнюдь не казалась такой глупой и наглой. А теперь, когда это так внезапно ударило в его голову, всё уже не казалось таким беззаботным. Неужели он действительно пришел рассказать о своих переживаниях едва знакомому профессору Зелий? Неужели в школе больше некому излить свою душу?

Эйвери откинулся на спинку стула и попивал напиток, едва сдерживая свою ухмылку, что так и норовилась вырисоваться на его лице. 

— Так что именно Вас так беспокоит? — спросил он, понимая, что первым тот говорить не начнёт.

— Я не думаю, что это действительно стоит Вашего внимания. Наверно, я всё же зря потревожил Вас, — Гарри встал, намереваясь покинуть комнату.

— Не спешите. Если Вы так желаете хоть кому-то рассказать о своих переживаниях, что даже заявились ко мне, то не думаю, что будет лучшим решением держать это всё в себе, — Альфред сделал ещё один глоток и, когда увидел, что в бокале больше нет жидкости, налил себе ещё.

Гарри замялся, сжимая ладонями спинку стула и оглядываясь по сторонам, словно ждал какой-то ответ на свои сомнения у стен. В конце концов, решив, что профессор прав, он сел обратно.

— Просто, понимаете... — решил начать он издалека, — я ещё даже не знаю, как Вы к этому отнесётесь. Вдруг то, что я хочу спросить, вызовет у Вас отторжение?

Альфред поддался вперёд:

— Вы пробуждаете во мне любопытство, мистер Поттер. А мне это совершенно не свойственно.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Любопытство – не грех, профессор.

— В таком случае, что именно Вас тревожит?

— Вы, конечно, прекрасно знакомы с такими персонами, как Том Риддл и Рабастан Лестрейндж.

— Несомненно, — Альфред улыбнулся, — но оставьте столь формальный тон, мы же, как я понимаю, сейчас собираемся говорить о личном? — спросил он, снова откидываясь на спинку стула и делая очередной глоток.

— Я бы с радостью, но не хочу, извините, переходить границу ученическо-преподавательских отношений, — Гарри тоже потянулся за отставленным в сторону бокалом. Жидкость была почти безвкусная, но пить от немалого волнения хотелось неимоверно, а напиток хоть как-то удалял чувство жажды и сухости во рту.

— А разве я сам не нарушил её, когда поставил перед Вами бутылку лёгкого алкоголя?

— Вы меня напоили? — возмутился Гарри, с широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами уставившись на профессора.

— Бросьте, Вы сделали всего два глотка. Не думаю, что это как-то скажется на Вашем состоянии, — отмахнулся Альфред, не видя в этом ничего плохого.

— Но это всё равно крайне непрофессионально с Вашей стороны, — всё же настоял Гарри.

— Не отрицаю, но тебе явно стоит расслабиться, парень. Ты слишком напряжён, — резко перешёл Эйвери на неформальный тон общения. Видимо, алкоголь, хоть и лёгкий, брал своё.

Поттер в очередной раз прикусил губу, с сомнением поглядывая на свой бокал, а потом всё же вздохнул и потянулся за напитком. Возможно, профессор прав.

Альфред улыбнулся и начал ждать, когда Поттер начнет себя чувствовать достаточно комфортно и уверенно, чтобы дать губам наконец начать изливать то, что его волнует. Потому что если тот и дальше будет столь нервозным, дело никуда не пойдет. И он споил ученика совершенно зря.

— Я не могу разобраться в себе, — вдруг сказал Гарри после десятого глотка. 

Эйвери заинтересованно поддался вперёд. Он не перебивал, терпеливо ждал, понимая, что давить не стоит. Тот сам всё расскажет.

Гарри поставил локоть на стол и опёрся о свою ладонь головой, пальцами другой руки постукивая по столу.

— Понимаете, я всю жизнь прожил практически в изоляции. У меня не было друзей, ровесников, с которыми можно было бы пообщаться. Все свободное время я тратил на учёбу, тренировки, учился защищать себя и уже в тринадцать лет мог превзойти неопытного аврора в бою, — он сделал паузу, выпив ещё немного, — но сейчас не об этом. Когда я впервые встретился глазами с Томом, сразу после сортировки, я в тот же момент понял, что хочу узнать его получше, что этот человек мне интересен, потому что он был необычен, он отличался от остальных.

— И как же ты это понял? — Альфред усмехнулся, — ты один из тех, кто о человеке узнает всё, лишь взглянув на него? — спросил он скептически.

— Ну что Вы, профессор. Не преувеличивайте. Неужели у Вас не было такого, что Вы взглянете на кого-то и у Вас внутри, словно сигналом, отдаёт предупреждение, что с этим человеком лучше не связываться? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Эйвери промолчал. Поттеру лучше не знать ответ на этот вопрос.

— Так вот, именно это я и почувствовал в тот день, но не сразу осознал, волнение перекрывало собой все остальные эмоции.

— Хочешь сказать, что нутро подсказывает тебе держаться от мистера Риддла подальше? — Альфред нахмурился. А вот это уже было интереснее.

— Кажется, я сказал лишнего, — Гарри виновато вздохнул, — давайте не об этом. Дело ещё в том, что помимо этого, мне нравится Рабастан. И если я прекрасно осознаю, что именно испытываю к нему, то с Томом Риддлом уже сложнее.

— Тебя влечёт к мужскому полу? — спросил Альфред, став серьёзным.

Лёгкость тут же испарилась. Тело окаменело, плечи будто стали тяжелее.

Он не должен был это говорить. Общество пока ещё не принимает подобное, тем более волшебники, принадлежащие к чистокровным родам. Но алкоголь в крови слишком развязал его, уже даже слова изо рта вылетали необдуманно.

— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — Гарри встал со стула и направился к выходу, пару раз чуть не споткнувшись о собственные ноги. На этот раз его никто не остановил.

Альфред задумчиво глядел в спину ученика, прокручивая в голове данное открытие. Хотя, если углубиться, то Поттер даже не подтвердил, что всё так и есть. А ведь «мне нравится» может означать не только романтическое влечение. Так что это вполне могло бы остаться незамеченным, если Поттер хотя бы опроверг данное утверждение. Но тот подтвердил это своим молчанием и резким порывом уйти.

Альфред вскочил с места, когда кое-что внезапно вспомнил:

— Постой! — воскликнул он, когда Гарри уже вышел за дверь.

Эйвери подбежал к одному из шкафчиков и достал от туда то, что подобрал еще в самом начале учебного года.

— Это твоё, — оказавшись рядом, он протянул Поттеру белый бутон.

Гарри удивлённо приподнял брови:

— Вы хранили у себя мою маргаритку?

— Просто забывал отдать, — Альфред улыбнулся.

Гарри же ничего подозрительного не заметил.


	10. Утонувший в ненависти

Солнце уже садилось за горизонт, небо переливалось всевозможными ярким красками, а Гарри не мог оторвать глаз от этого завораживающего зрелища. На улице стоял ноябрь, отчего он слегка ёжился от холода, сидя на земле и опавших листьях, прислонившись спиной к дереву.

Завтра будет последний день отработок со Снейпом, а он так и не решился поговорить с ним, хотя действительно хотел. Ведь терпения с каждым днём становилось всё меньше. И если во время уроков тот вёл себя с ним как обычно, то есть, постоянно докапывался до мелочей, то когда они были наедине, Снейпа словно заменял двойник, который к нему, в отличие от настоящего, относился довольно прохладно, даже с капелькой уважения, если присмотреться.

Да, его отец не любил Снейпа, порой даже издевался и насмехался над ним, но он-то тут причём? Разве он несёт ответственность за поведение своего отца в подростковом возрасте? Разве профессор не должен разделять их двоих, как совершенно разных личностей? Они ведь даже не особо похожи друг на друга. Только если внешностью.

Да и сам отец уже подрос и теперь чувствует себя виновато, когда кто-то вспоминает об этом. Даже Сириус признается, что был тогда сволочью! А уж он-то вообще не любит признавать свои ошибки и неправоту.

Гарри прикрыл глаза, почувствовав сонливость. Слишком много. Слишком много он думал в последнее время. Столько всего противоречивого накопилось в его голове. 

— Можно? — Гарри вздрогнул от неожиданности. Вся сонливость тут же испарилась, словно он и не засыпал сейчас прямо на улице, обдуваемый морозным сильным ветром.

— Присаживайся, — кивнул он, переведя взгляд на Рабастана. Чертовски взволнованного Рабастана.

— Ты замёрз, — заметил Лестрейндж, видя синие губы и красные ладони и щёки Поттера.

— Есть немного, — усмехнулся Гарри.

— Где твои перчатки? — спросил Рабастан, не видя в ситуации ничего забавного. В прошлый раз тот возмущался, что он не взял перчатки, а сегодня сам же совершил ту же ошибку. 

— Забыл, — просто ответил гриффиндорец, пожав плечами.

— Забыл? — Лестрейндж вопросительно приподнял бровь. Он действительно это сейчас услышал? Ему не послышалось? 

— Я больше был увлечен своими мыслями. 

— Тогда дай мне свои руки, — попросил Рабастан.

Повторять дважды не пришлось, и уже через пару секунд теплые ладони обхватили чуть онемевшие от холода руки.

И снова воцарилось молчание, и снова сердце застучало быстрее. Всегда ли так будет? Всегда ли его тело будет так реагировать на близость Гарри? Или это всё лишь временное, и скоро он привыкнет? Ответа на эти вопросы он не знал, но с уверенностью мог сказать, что его влюбленность пройдет не скоро. Тот словно сковал его в свои цепи, пленил своими нитями, не желая отпускать его от себя.

Гарри не мог сдержать свою улыбку, что настойчиво хотела расцвести на его лице. Он чувствовал, как постепенно грелись его руки, хотя уже ладони самого Рабастана начали замерзать, чувствовал, как тот наконец-то расслабился, дал себе отбросить назад всё волнение и беспокойство. Рабастан наконец-то почувствовал себя комфортно рядом с ним и не ерзал каждую секунду от неловкости и неуверенности.

Неужели для этого понадобилось лишь дать ему согреть свои руки?

— Пойдем в замок, Гарри, иначе мы оба простынем и проваляемся не меньше недели в Больничном Крыле под строгим контролем мадам Помфри, — сказал Рабастан, когда самому уже становилось холодно.

Про согревающие чары никто из них не вспомнил. Слишком были отвлечены этой уютной, лёгкой атмосферой, что царила между ними.

— Пролежать в Больничном Крыле звучит не так ужасно, если учесть, что мы будем там только вдвоём, — усмехнулся Гарри, приподнимаясь с места и потягивая за собой Лестрейнджа, что в ступоре уставился на него.

_Ох, Мерлин, это что был какой-то намёк? Или просто жестокая шутка? Что же ты делаешь, Гарри?! Сводишь меня с ума одними своими фразами..._

— Ты сейчас имеешь ввиду что-то конкретное? — спросил он, когда ощутил взявшееся словно из ни откуда головокружение. Настолько было захватывающе слышать эти слова.

— Может, и имею, — Гарри подмигнул, улыбаясь во весь рот и сверкая своими белоснежными зубами и загоревшимися глазами. А потом, как и в прошлый раз, он просто побежал, заставив Рабастана помчаться следом.

— Решил поиграть? — насмешливо поинтересовался Лестрейндж, когда обогнал Поттера в тёмном коридоре замка, и прижал того к стене, приставив свою руку слева от головы Гарри и наклонившись ближе, глядя прямо в яркие зелёные глаза, что по-прежнему сияли вызовом.

— Но ты всё ещё не догнал меня, — прошептал Гарри, чувствуя, насколько бешено бьётся собственное сердце. Но если то было от бега, то вот уже эти приятные покалывания в животе явно были не от физической нагрузки.

Глаза Рабастана опустились чуть ниже, на приоткрытые слегка покусанные губы Гарри, что неистово манили к себе. Хотелось прижаться к ним прямо сейчас, ощутить их мягкость и влажность на своих. Безумно хотелось его поцеловать. Настолько он желал этого в данный момент, что даже не сразу осознал, что Гарри сам потянулся к нему.

Гарри, черт возьми, сам соприкоснулся с его губами. Он сам наклонился к нему с поцелуем.

_Мерлин, что же ты творишь, Гарри. Что же ты творишь..._

— Не стой столбом, — попросил его Поттер, усмехнувшись, когда он так и продолжил стоять в ступоре, бездвижно, словно каменная статуя.

Наконец в голове весь взбудораженный рой мыслей прекратился, и он с пришедшим пониманием поддался вперёд.

Их губы соприкоснулись.

Настоящий взрыв произошел сейчас в голове у Рабастана, потому что, Мерлин, он целуется с Гарри. Он, черт возьми, сейчас целуется с Гарри Поттером — парнем, которого хотел уже так долго, с парнем, о котором думал не переставая, с парнем, что сводил его с ума.

И даже несмотря на то что язык не участвовал в их поцелуе, его тело всё равно горело от испытываемых эмоций, от кишащего внутри урагана неверия, жажды и страсти.

Рабастан запустил свою руку в волосы Гарри, слегка сжимая их в своей ладони, и оторвался от поцелуя, давая им двоим начать вдыхать так недостающий обоим кислород.

Они тяжело дышали, неотрывно глядя друг на друга и дрожа от неимоверного желания, что настигло обоих за считанные секунды. Они оба хотели этого уже очень давно, они оба думали об этом, в ярких красках представляя, как... Как всё это будет, что они будут испытывать, когда их губы наконец соприкоснуться, а языки сплетутся в борьбе за главенство.

— А теперь я тебя догнал? — хриплым голосом спросил Рабастан, утопая в этом блеске изумрудно-зеленых глаз.

Ситуация до ужаса напоминала случай в библиотеке, была практически идентичной, и только этот лёгкий поцелуй помогал отличить прошлое от настоящего.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — сглотнув застрявший в горле ком, проговорил он и под заинтересованным взглядом потянулся к карману, расширенному с помощью специального заклинания, вытащив оттуда целый букет белых астр.

— Рабастан, — ошеломленно выдохнул Гарри, — ты уверен?

— По-твоему, я могу быть не уверен в том, что чувствую к тебе? — он всунул цветы в чужие руки и наклонился к уху, — ты забрал себе моё сердце. Оно теперь принадлежит только тебе. Только ты являешься его хозяином.

— Ты словно начитался романов, — Гарри, правда, не хотел портить столь романтичную и даже ванильную атмосферу, но он не удержался от смешка, что вырвался из него невольно.

Но у Рабастана и мыслей не было на то, чтобы обижаться. Наоборот, лишь улыбнулся и усмехнулся в ответ:

— Было дело, — признался он, — но я тебе ничего не говорил.

— Не стоит этого стыдиться. Не стоит стыдиться своих увлечений, интересов, своего мнения, что может отличаться от остальных. Это же прекрасно, что тебе нравится читать любовные истории. Я тоже нахожу их довольно интересными, — проговорил Гарри серьёзно.

— Я не говорил, что они мне нравятся. Я просто тогда не знал, чем заняться, — пытался оправдаться Рабастан.

— Конечно именно поэтому, — Поттер закатил глаза и весело усмехнулся, когда Лестрейндж продолжал уверять его, что никакие романы его на самом деле не интересуют.

И когда этот дружелюбный, больше наигранный, спор продолжался, всё не сбавляя оборотов, в коридоре вдруг послышались приближающиеся шаги, и уже через пару секунд из ближайшего поворота появился Риддл, что тут же нахмурился, обнаружив их двоих, вплотную стоявших к друг другу и с любопытством глядевших в его сторону.

Том подозрительно уставился на них. Те пару секунд назад определенно спорили о чём-то довольно громко, а как только он появился у них на глазах, то сразу же замолчали, словно и не происходило ничего.

Он приблизился, сумев теперь разглядеть выражение лиц обоих. Но сказать, что от этого хоть что-то стало понятнее, было нельзя. На губах Рабастана цвела настолько широкая улыбка, что он даже не мог припомнить, чтобы тот когда-то улыбался хотя бы приблизительно также. А сейчас... Сейчас того словно переполняли некие чувства, как счастье и радость.

Хотелось спросить: «Что случилось?» Но заметив такого же счастливого Гарри и эти белые цветы в его руках, вопросы отпали сами собой.

Теперь всё стало ясно.

И что-то внутри сжалось. Что-то странное треснуло в районе груди.

Он поспешно зашагал вперёд, сохраняя на своем лице выражение полнейшего безразличия. И даже убеждать себя в том, что ему всё равно, не требовалось. Ведь так и было на самом деле, не правда ли? Его же на самом деле это не может волновать?

— Мистер Риддл! — прилетело ему в спину, но он лишь продолжил свой путь, притворившись, что не услышал.

Ноги несли его сами, мысли все в голове были спутаны, он совершенно не осознавал сейчас ничего. Всё казалось живым странным сном, который невозможно отличить от реальности. Действительно ли Рабастан все же признался Поттеру? Или это лишь плод его воображения? 

Знать не хотелось.

***

— Что это с ним? — нахмурился Рабастан, недоуменно пялясь на стену, за которой только что скрылся Том. Он хоть и не был особо внимательным человеком, но не заметить эту резкую перемену он не мог. Всё же не настолько у него было плохое зрение.

Гарри опустил взгляд, сильнее сжав в руках белые астры.

— Может быть, он просто не в настроении? — предположил Гарри, но словно через силу были произнесены его слова.

_Нет, дело явно не в этом. Здесь что-то другое._

— По-твоему, Том когда-то бывает в настроении? Он, кажется, всю жизнь ходит с таким равнодушным лицом. И я уже привык к этому, всё же он мой друг. Но вот сейчас... — Рабастан задумчиво заново проиграл в голове этот момент встречи, пытаясь выловить мельчайшие детали, чтобы ответить на свой вопрос.

_Том посмотрел на них, вгляделся, а потом просто взял и пошел, игнорируя Гарри, что позвал его._

Тут внезапно он обратил внимание на то, _как_ позвал его Гарри. 

— Мистер Риддл? — Рабастан повернулся обратно к Поттеру, что чуть улыбнулся, подняв на него взгляд.

— Ты всё правильно услышал, — Гарри усмехнулся, прекрасно зная, что это совсем не то, что хотел услышать Лестрейндж.

— Тебе весело? — Рабастан тоже улыбнулся. Ну не может он оставаться холодными, когда Поттер _так_ смотрит на него, — а ты кого-нибудь так же называешь?

— Как? Мистером Риддлом? — Гарри прислонился к стене, прижав к своей груди белые цветы. Он все ещё не мог поверить, что это произошло. Рабастан на самом деле подарил ему астры. Он, Мерлин, подарил ему _астры_.

Лестрейндж наклонился к Гарри, взял за подбородок и задержал дыхание, почувствовав, как внутри все всколыхнулось, глядя на эти полыхающий живым огнем глаза. 

— Можно? — спросил он, облизав свои губы и запрашивая разрешение сделать то же самое с его.

— Попробуй, — выдохнул Гарри и, дразня, прикусил свою нижнюю губу. Прекрасно понимая, какую реакцию вызовет его это, казалось бы, безобидное действие.

И Рабастан ожидаемо не удержался, резко наклонившись ближе, но промазал, лишь слегка случайно коснувшись щеки, потому что Гарри... уклонился. Просто взял и отвел голову, прямо сейчас посмеиваясь себе под нос.

— Я должен был заподозрить неладное, — Рабастан усмехнулся и выпрямился, приглаживая свои волосы.

— Я не так прост, как тебе кажется, — Гарри отступил назад.

— Поверь, я никогда и не считал так.

***

— Последний день Вашей отработки, мистер Поттер, — напомнил Северус, встречая ученика, только что вошедшего в класс, — надеюсь, Вы не задержитесь и быстро закончите свою работу, чтобы я больше не видел Вас по вечерам.

— Смею заметить, профессор, что Вы сами назначили мне отработки, — Гарри не остался в стороне.

— Вижу, у Вас снова развязался язык, и Вы напрашиваетесь на дополнительные. — Снейп устремился к шкафу, достав с полок целую стопку пожелтевших пергаментов, и положил их на ближайшую парту, — отсортируйте.

— Но ведь Вы только что сказали, что хотите избавиться от моей вечерней компании. Неужели из-за одного предложения, что пришлось Вам не по душе, Вы готовы снова проводить со мной время? — Гарри не сдержался от усмешки, что вырвалась из его рта непроизвольно.

— Работайте, — лишь процедил в ответ ровным голосом Снейп, даже не взглянув на него.  
Когда Северус намеревался уже выйти из класса, Гарри вдруг понял, что хочет поговорить. Вот так вот резко захотелось ему этого. К тому же в данный момент он даже не чувствует страха, напротив, настроен решительно. Ведь когда-то же их отношения должны наладиться, не так ли?

— Профессор, — позвал Гарри, оборачиваясь к Снейпу, — я бы хотел поговорить с Вами.

— Нам не о чем с Вами разговаривать, мистер Поттер, — низким голосом произнес Северус, но остановился у входа и повернулся лицом к студенту, одну руку кладя на дверной проём и сосредотачивая на нём свои темные глаза, что за маской полного безразличия скрывают его настоящее отношение к этому миру. Ненависть, презрение, отчаяние.

— Вы ошибаетесь, — заверил его в обратном Гарри, но не сказать, что Снейпу это понравилось.

Тот хмыкнул, скривив свои губы в насмешке, и с видом «Я снизойду до Вас и таки сделаю Вам одолжение» подошёл к Поттеру практически вплотную, то ли в попытке напугать, то ли с какой-то иной целью. 

— И что же такое Вам так не терпится со мной обсудить? — спросил Снейп, но явно выражая в голосе своё нежелание, даже не пытаясь скрыть этого.

— Отношения, — просто ответил Гарри, подняв взгляд чуть выше, чтобы не пялиться профессору в грудь.

— Отношения? — переспросил Снейп, приподнимая свою левую бровь.

— Вы услышали всё верно, сэр. Отношения. Наши с Вами отношения, — Гарри отступил на полшага назад. Потому они находились слишком близко. Слишком. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно, да и уверенность под таким давлением могла запросто пропасть, а он не хотел снова откладывать этот разговор. Потому что надо. Они обязаны поговорить и решить все противоречия.

— У нас с Вами нет никаких отношений, Поттер. Лучше возьмитесь за свою работу, иначе грозитесь получить ещё неделю отработок, — как только последнее слово прозвучало, Северус развернулся и снова устремился на выход.

— Но ведь Вы сами сказали... — не успел Гарри договорить, как его перебили:

— Не со мной, глупец. Мистер Филч будет рад твоей компании, — Снейп практически вышел из комнаты, но в спину ему донёсся возмущенный оклик:

— Да стойте же Вы! — воскликнул Гарри, когда терпение лопнуло, — мне надоело это терпеть! Каждый раз Вы разговариваете со мной так, словно это я увел Вашу любимую девушку, словно я причина того, что Вы неудачник по жизни.

Снейп резко остановился, но не обернулся. Гарри не знал, какие тот эмоции сейчас испытывает, но решил продолжать. Потому что действительно хватит. Ему нужно выговориться. Ему нужно выплеснуть эмоции. И при том не только ему это необходимо. Снейп уже тоже находится на грани, и он прекрасно это видит.

— Хватит видеть во мне моего отца. Да, я действительно похож на него внешне, да, мой отец творил с Вами отвратительные вещи, но я не он! И никто из нас не виноват в том, что мать выбрала не Вас, — голос его становился всё тише, но он был уверен, что профессор его слышит. Просто не может не слышать, зная его острый слух, что способен уловить даже тихое шуршание пергамента за десятки метров.

— Ты ничего не знаешь об этом, Поттер, — зарычал Снейп, поворачиваясь лицом к Гарри, — ты прав, твой отец был мерзавцем, ублюдком и бестолковым идиотом, — он начал приближаться, — если бы была моя воля, он бы никогда не родился на свет. И как же жаль, что в него всё ещё не попало убивающее заклятие.

Гарри осознавал, к чему его слова могут привести, осознавал, что Снейп презирает всей душой его отца, но чтобы настолько? Желать смерти?

— А знаете, почему моя мать не выбрала Вас? — спросил он вдруг. И Северус замер, сжав свои челюсти.

— Потому что твой отец...

— Нет, профессор, — перебил его Гарри, самодовольно следя за Снейпом, что старался себя контролировать, чтобы не сорваться на наглого студента, — потому что Вы вечно строили из себя страдальца и нытика, жалуясь ей на ненавистного Вами Джеймса Поттера. Потому что Вы увлекались тёмной магией, и всё время рассказывали ей о том, как однажды отомстите ему и Сириусу, что доконал Вас даже больше моего отца. Потому что ей не понравилось то, каким Вы стали.

В помещении словно распылили ядовитый газ, что застревал в лёгких, не имея никакого шанса выбраться наружу, настолько стало трудно дышать, настолько всё сжалось внутри.  
Это Снейп сейчас находился в такой неимоверной ясности, или ему просто кажется?

— 100 очков с Гриффиндора, — по слогам проговорил Северус, почти не размыкая челюсти.  
Гарри хмыкнул, удивляясь насколько он не похож сейчас на себя обычного, того самого «Цветочного мальчика», с лица которого никогда не сползает та яркая, жизнерадостная улыбка.

— Я понял Вас, профессор. Вы на самом деле не желаете что-то менять в своей жизни. Вместо того чтобы каждый день видеть моё лицо и вспоминать недобрыми словом моего отца, вместо того чтобы растрачивать свою жизнь на нелюбимые Вами вещи, такие как преподавание, и топить свою душу в ненависти, Вы бы могли сделать хоть что-то, чтобы улучшить свое состояние, положение. Съездите в Европу, отдохните, разберитесь со своими демонами, что не позволяют Вам наслаждаться жизнью, найдите себя в этом мире. — Гарри опустил взгляд вниз и направился к выходу, понимая, что всё это бесполезно. Снейп, скорее всего, даже не слушал, что он там говорил, будучи заглушенным своими негативными эмоциями и чувствами.

Уже на пороге он остановился, внезапно вспомнив одну деталь, вещь, что может кардинально изменить всё до неузнаваемости. То, что было сказано ему по секрету, когда он был ещё ребёнком. Младенцем. Он не знает в чём причина, почему это воспоминание осталось в его памяти. Почему он вспомнил об этом так резко? Почему именно сейчас?

Но, тем не менее, он развернулся к Снейпу, что стоял к нему спиной, и буквально выдохнул:

— Она любила Вас.

Северус вздрогнул.

— Но Вы утонули в ненависти. Не только к окружающим, но и к себе. А разве можно любить того, кто презирает и ненавидит самого же себя? — задал Гарри вопрос, что совершенно не требовал ответа.

Всё и так было ясно.

Он развернулся и поспешил выйти, с каждой секундой прибавляя скорость, только бы уйти отсюда как можно дальше.

А Северус остался стоять в своём классе, чувствуя, как внутри разбивается вдребезги весь его мир. Последние слова и признание продолжали отражаться эхом в его голове даже спустя сутки.

_Она любила._


	11. Трещит по швам

— Прикольная штука, Лестрейндж.

— Тебе идёт.

— Выглядишь глупо.

— Ещё один.

Все, абсолютно все, кому он попадался на глаза всего на секунду, считали, что просто обязаны высказаться, поделиться своим мнением о том, что они думают насчёт венка на его голове.

Да, именно, Гарри сплел ему большой венок из пионов разных цветов. И он был безмерно рад этому, потому что, кто бы что ни говорил, но выглядела эта штука на нем восхитительно. Вот прямо действительно красиво, даже лицо его будто стало более симпатичным.

— Ты собираешься ходить с этим весь день? — насмешливо спросил его Том на уроке истории Магии.

— А ты запрещаешь? — Рабастан усмехается.

— Ты выглядишь несерьёзно.

— А по-моему, я выгляжу просто прекрасно, — он тянет руку к волосам, поправляя венок, чтобы тот сидел на нём ровнее, хотя нужды в этом абсолютно не было.

Том скептически ухмыляется:

— Над тобой уже смеются.

— Меня не волнует, — Рабастан откидывается на спинку стула и, также как и Риддл, совершенно не обращает внимание на рассказывавшего свою скучную лекцию профессора.

— Мне казалось, раньше ты переживал о своей репутации, боялся представить, что может случиться, если родители узнают, что ты запал на П... — Том не договаривает, Лестрейндж нервно бьёт его по ноге, начиная оглядываться по сторонам.

— Тихо! Не здесь, — шипит он и облегчённо выдыхает, когда понимает, что никто ничего не слышал. Не хотелось бы потом объясняться и оправдываться.

Том снова ухмыляется, но уже чуть презрительней:

— Ты стыдишься этого, не так ли?

— Совсем нет, — отнекивается Рабастан, но в голосе чувствуется явное напряжение и нежелание продолжать этот разговор.

— Не стоит лгать мне. Ты знаешь, что я этого не люблю.

— Ты вообще всё не любишь, Риддл. Такое чувство, что в тебе ничего кроме ненависти нет, — резко отвечает Рабастан, бросив это бьющее по ушам «Риддл». Он даже не помнит, когда в последний раз называл так своего лучшего друга. И уже успевает пожалеть о произнесенном, но время назад не отмотаешь, и остаётся просто ждать реакции на свои не самые приятные, хоть и отчасти правдивые, слова.

Если бы ему это сказал любой другой человек, Том, несомненно, неслабо разозлился бы. Потому как такую грубость по отношению к себе он никак терпеть не мог. Но Том не слепой, понимает, что Рабастан лишь излишне переживает, что может стать изгоем и лишиться всего, что имеет.

— Поттер не сводил с тебя глаз сегодня, — переводит Том тему немного в другое русло, и эта яркая отчетливая благодарность на лице Лестрейнджа даёт ясно понять, что сделал он всё правильно.

— Интересно почему, — Рабастан расслабляется и даже позволяет себе радостно улыбнуться.

— Действительно, интересно, — Том подыгрывает, но таки не сдерживается и даёт понять, что всё знает, — если бы мой парень ходил с цветочным садом на голове, я бы тоже не смог оторвать от него глаз.

Лестрейндж закашливается и с широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на Риддла, отказываясь верить в то, что только что услышал.

И удивительно здесь было вовсе не то, что Том знает об их с Гарри отношениях, — всё же тот явно не глуп и не слеп, — а то, что вероятность его отношений с парнем звучало слишком правдоподобно. Тот словно был уверен, что, да, он бы делал то же самое. И это странно, потому что... Потому что Том никогда прежде не был ни в ком заинтересован, даже не раз высказался на тему того, что отношения — это последнее, что его волнует. Его больше привлекала карьерная лестница и стремление стать Министром Магии. А потому такие слова было слишком непривычно слышать из его уст.

— Ты сейчас допустил, что это возможно? — всё же выражает свое недоумение Рабастан, чем заставляет Риддл непонимающе нахмуриться:

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ты допускаешь, что можешь встречаться с парнем? — Лестрейндж в ожидании уставился на друга, не отрывая взгляда ни на секунду, в попытке выяснить, какой ответ он сейчас получит — чистейшую ложь или правду. А Тома на самом деле довольно легко читать, даже особо внимательным быть не обязательно, просто знать, как тот ведёт себя в обычных ситуациях и повседневной жизни, не более.

Например, практически всегда Риддл спокоен, безэмоционален, изредка из него вылетают смешки, но когда вопрос действительно неудобный, когда его поймали на чём-то не самом приятном, когда ситуация выходит из-под контроля, тут изменения в Томе слишком явны и очевидны: он становится резким. Его движения, мимика, голос начинают словно жить своей жизнью. Безразличие переходит в гнев, лёгкое раздражение в ярость, руки, что прежде спокойно лежали, или сжимаются в кулаки, или тянутся к палочке. Голос, что говорил едва слышимо, чуть повышается, становится тверже. В общем, Тому действительно стоит поучиться получше скрывать свои настоящие эмоции, иначе любой сможет обернуть это в свою сторону.

— С чего ты это взял? — Том недоуменно глянул на своего друга, услышав столь странный и глупый вопрос. С чего вдруг такое предположение?

— Ты сказал, что если бы твой парень... — начал напоминать Рабастан, но Риддл его перебил своим фырканьем:

— У меня не настолько плохая память. Я прекрасно помню, что сказал всего пару минут назад. Меня удивляет другое: откуда у тебя вообще возникло сомнение, что такое возможно? — спросил Том, действительно не понимая. Разве не ему он не раз говорил, что отношения его нисколько не интересуют?

— Ты звучал слишком уверенно. Я бы даже сказал, что ты в тот момент на самом деле поставил себя на мое место, представив, что было бы, если бы ты встречался с Гарри, — и хотя прямо сейчас он осознавал всю глупость своего вопроса, отступать было уже поздно. Серьезно, о чем он думал? Том и Гарри? Это даже звучит смешно.

Риддл хмыкнул и закатил глаза. Но сделал он это демонстративно, не желая показывать, что именно испытал, услышав слова Рабастана. Да, он действительно пару (сотню) раз позволял себе повоображать на эту тему. Но это было скорее от скуки и безделья, нежели всерьез.

«Кого ты обманываешь?» — посмеялся голос у него в голове, — «от безделья? Не лги хотя бы самому себе. У тебя этот паренёк из головы не вылезает уже которую неделю».

Том раздражённо скрипнул зубами, резко дёрнув головой в сторону, отгоняя ненужные мысли, что прямо сейчас были совершенно не к месту.

Рабастан подозрительно нахмурился на внезапное движение головой Тома, но ничего не сказал.

— Ты в Хогсмид идёшь в эту субботу? — спросил Риддл, перескочив на другую тему, оставив прошлый вопрос без ответа.

— Да, мы хотели с Гарри прогуляться...

— Ясно.

_Ясно? Серьезно?_

— Что такое? — Рабастан наклонился ближе к Тому, пытаясь вглядеться в лицо своего друга. Что это было за «ясно» столь пропитанное... Завистью?

— Ты задаешь слишком много вопросов в последнее время. Это раздражает. — Риддл оглянулся и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд Малфоя, что смотрел прямо на них, не отрываясь. И смотрел как-то насмешливо, самодовольно.

_Что за чёрт?_

— А ты ведёшь себя слишком странно в последнее время. И это раздражает, — повторил Лестрейндж слово в слово, чем, конечно же, заставил раздражиться Тома сильнее.

— Малфой пялится на нас, — сообщил Риддл, и Рабастан с любопытством посмотрел в ту же сторону.

Но Абраксас нисколько не смутился тому, что его заметили. Наоборот, лишь довольно усмехнулся и, послав воздушный поцелуй, подмигнул им обоим и отвернулся.

Том еле сдержал тошноту, а Рабастан хмыкнул:

— Он либо положил на тебя глаз, либо издевается над нами.

— Меня не устраивает ни один из вариантов.

***

Гарри медленно передвигался по коридору, направляясь на следующий урок сразу после обеда. Он решил, что лучше проведет всё свободное время до начала занятий именно в классе. Там хотя бы вероятность наткнуться на Мальсибера и его дружков намного меньше чем где-либо ещё. Конечно, он вполне мог постоять за себя и даже давал отпор, но он уже настолько заколебался это делать, что от одного их вида начинает по-настоящему мутить, словно перед этим он съел что-то несвежее.

Не раз он жаловался на преследующих его студентов профессорам, но тем будто было всё равно. Ведь ничего, по сути, нарушающего правила школы не происходит.

«Боюсь, что не смогу Вам с этим помочь, мистер Поттер. Попробуйте поговорить с ними сами», — сказала ему в последний раз Макгонагалл. То же самое он услышал чуть позже и от Спраут с Флитвиком. К Эйвери и Снейпу он подходить не решался. И причем причины на то были вполне очевидны.

В последний раз с профессором Эйвери они общались две недели назад. Тогда он случайно заикнулся о своих чувствах к Рабастану, а потом просто сбежал, боясь увидеть сильнейшее отвращение на чужом лице. Эйвери никак не комментировал тот вечер, обращался к нему как к обычному ученику, если требовалось ответить на вопрос, но даже несмотря на своё ужасное зрение, Гарри видел, что неприятен профессору, хоть тот и пытался это скрыть за маской безразличия и дружелюбия. 

Снейп же и вовсе словно не замечал его в последнее время. Он не знал, подействовали ли как-то на него его слова, но однозначно мог сказать, что тот думал об этом и довольно немало. Слишком уж отчаяние и грусть отчётливо выражались на его лице. Странно, что ещё никто этого не заметил.

— Новая причёска, Поттер? — донёсся вдруг до него насмешливый голос, но то был не Мальсибер или Роули.

— Малфой, — слегка удивился Гарри, резко останавливаясь и поднимая голову прямо, чтобы встретиться взглядом с идущим к нему слизеринцем. За всё учебное время они ни разу не перекинулись словами, а потому было странно осознавать, что тот только что решил завести с ним разговор.

— Приятно знать, что ты знаешь, как меня зовут. Признаться, я польщён, — Абраксас усмехается, но глаз от чужой головы не убирает.

— Почему ты... — не договаривает Гарри, ведь Малфой решает его перебить:

— Почему я смотрю на твои волосы? — он ухмыляется, — наверно, потому что я не ожидал, что ты настолько любишь красный цвет, — отвечает, но яснее от этого не становится.

Видя, что Поттер всё также не соображает, Малфой закатывает глаза и достает из кармана зеркало, что всегда находится при нём. Протянув его ничего не понимающему гриффиндорцу, Абраксас отходит на шаг назад и даёт своей довольной улыбке расцвести на всё лицо в ожидании реакции.

Но, к огромному сожалению, тот и глазом не повёл, когда увидел своё отражение: волосы были ядовито красными, словно их окунули в чашу со свежей кровью разбавленной яркой краской.

— Мне не идёт столь яркий цвет, — говорит Гарри и возвращает зеркало Малфою.

Они оба молчат. Один потому, что не знает что сказать, а второй потому, что мысленно проклинает прямо сейчас Мальсибера и его дружков. А Гарри не сомневался, что эта проделка была их рук. Рейвенкловец, имя которого он до сих пор не знает, пару дней назад спросил у него, какой цвет ему больше нравится: голубой или красный. Он тогда просто промолчал, и, видимо, они решили выбрать наугад.

— Вы всё-таки с Лестрейнджем мутите? — спросил вдруг Малфой настолько неожиданно, что Поттер аж подпрыгнул слегка на месте.

— С чего такие выводы? — они стараются не афишировать свои отношения и всячески скрываются, чтобы не навлечь на себя ещё тонну ненависти и гнева, но, судя по заданному вопросу, получается это у них не слишком хорошо.

— Скажем так, — Абраксас ухмыльнулся, — я знал, к чему всё идёт ещё до того, как он признался тебе в своих сладеньких чувствах.

Гарри улыбнулся, решив не зацикливаться особо на этом. Если уж Малфой действительно не лжёт, то, будь у него желание, давно мог бы растрепать об этом всей школе.

— Говоря твоим языком — да, мы с Рабастаном мутим. Ещё вопросы? — Гарри потрепал свои ядовито красные волосы и таким вызывающим взглядом, а-ля настоящая стерва, посмотрел на Абраксас, что тот на секунду даже потерял дар речи.

Это что за мгновенное перевоплощение из милого мальчика в секс-штучку?

Впрочем, видимо все это было лишь иллюзией, потому как уже через пару секунд перед ним стоял обычный паренёк, что глядел на него как-то устало.

— Что насчёт Риддла? — спросил Малфой, но случившиеся за пару секунд перемены в одном человеке всё ещё не забывал. Хотя и была высокая доля вероятности того, что ему это просто показалось.

— А что насчёт него? — не совсем понял Гарри.

— Ты не заметил, какой он в последнее время странный? Впрочем, Эйвери со Снейпом тоже какие-то сами не свои. — И хотя изменения в них были не столь очевидны, они все же были. И в этом словно было что-то не так.

— Почему ты решил поговорить об этом со мной? — Гарри нахмурился, на самом деле не видя причины интересоваться этим у него. У Малфоя довольно широкий круг общения, чтобы обсудить эту тему с кем-то, кто будет не против. Ему же было не особо приятно обсуждать кого-то за спиной.

— Потому что никто другой не видит этого. Для них ничего не изменилось. А ты не такой, ты внимателен, я бы даже сказал излишне. Не зря же именно твои родители это лучшие Авроры в Магической Англии. — Абраксас подошёл чуть ближе, не отрывая взгляда от зелёных блестящих глаз.

Гарри вздохнул.

— Слушай, допустим, я знаю причины, почему профессора Эйвери и Снейп ведут себя не совсем обычно. И проверь мне, в этом нет ничего интересного.

— Вот оно как, — Малфой наклонил голову чуть набок, с возросшим интересом начиная разглядывать стоявшего перед ним человека, — допустим, я поверю тебе наслово, и в их поведение действительно нет ничего подозрительного или особенного. Но, — он склонил голову в другую сторону, — а Риддл? Разве ты не видишь, что их с Лестрейнджем дружба начала трещать по швам?

— Я не общаюсь с ним, чтобы делать какие-то выводы, которые вполне себе могут оказаться в корне неверными. — Гарри отошёл назад, увеличив расстояние между ними двумя. Как давно Малфой успел оказаться столь неприлично близко?

— Что ж... Удачи, — лишь сказал напоследок Абраксас, после чего беззаботно зашагал вперёд, словно он только что не прервал беседу так резко и на такой неоднозначной ноте.

«Чего он добивался?» — все последующие пять минут звучал в голове вопрос, пока он добирался до нужного класса.

***

Гарри бездумно пялился на доску, размышляя обо всём и ни о чём одновременно.

Что такого странного происходит с Риддлом, чего он не замечает? Неужели действительно что-то требующее внимание или того всего лишь настигли какие-то заморочки?

Гарри не знал, но теперь собирался приглядеться к этому человеку. Выяснить, в чём может скрываться причина «странного», по мнению Малфоя, поведения.

Хотя, с другой стороны, разве это его дело? Разве его это касается? Нет. И другого ответа здесь быть не может. Но что если это тот самый случай, когда стоит вмешаться, когда нужно разобраться, пока не стало поздно?

— Эмм...Гарри, что у тебя с волосами? — донёсся из-за спины голос, что не мог отвести взгляд от его головы.

— Да, Гарри, когда ты успел сменить цвет волос? — также подключилась Гермиона, усаживаясь за парту позади. Рон же устроился рядом с ним.

— Проделки шутников, — отмахнулся Гарри. Он им не рассказывал о приставучем Мальсибере и его дружков. Решил не тревожить друзей по пустякам. Те всё равно ничего не сделают ему. Они только и умеют, что трепаться языком и угрожать. Он их даже всерьез не воспринимает.

— И долго ты собираешься ходить такой красочный? — спросил его Рон. Ровно в тот же момент в класс начали заходить студенты.

— Хей, посмотрите на Цветочного! — воскликнул кто-то, чем также привлек внимание остальных. Все, конечно же, уставились на него.

Услышать смешки через пару секунд было совершено ожидаемым делом.

— Мне кажется, эффект сам спадёт через некоторое время, — Гарри пожал плечами, игнорируя шутки в свой адрес.

— Знаешь, Гарри, я всё ещё не понимаю, почему ты молчишь. Над тобой смеются каждый день, начиная со второго дня учёбы, но ты не подаёшь виду, что тебя это волнует. Ты думаешь, они похохочут и забудут? Почему ты не докажешь им, что любить цветы это совершенно нормально и в этом нет ничего постыдного? — Гермиона презрительно оглянула своих однокурсников. 

Единственным, кто не смеялся над её другом был Невилл, остальные же заставляли ее чувствовать неприязнь по отношению к ним. Симус с Дином вечно травят несмешные шутки, которые она бы даже не побоялась назвать оскорбительными. Лаванда всё время распускает сплетни. Однажды по школе даже ходил слух, что Гарри это на самом деле девочка, которую для секретной операции послали сюда притворяться сыном известнейших авроров. Бред, одним словом.

И будь Гермиона на месте Гарри, она бы уже давно их всех заткнула, но так как она это не он, ей приходится лишь с грустью наблюдать за всем со стороны. Потому что вмешиваться она не имеет права.

— Это бесполезно, Гермиона. Да и к тому же я не хочу тратить на это своё время. Ну смеются они надо мной — мне то что? Ни жарко ни холодно. Я спокойно могу пережить это, — Гарри посмотрел на подругу и ободряюще улыбнулся, — у меня есть вы, и это главное.

Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ, опустив взгляд вниз, а Рон неловко заёрзал:

— Ну... Эмм.. Спасибо, друг.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Расслабься, тебе не обязательно теперь признаваться мне в любви. Я и сам знаю, что ты в тайне вздыхаешь по мне, — подразнил он, посмеявшись от последовавшей реакции Рона:

— Ой, Гарри! Даже не начинай! — тот скривился.

— Да ладно тебе, Рон! Я уверена, что когда мы целуемся, ты представляешь Гарри на моём месте, — присоединилась Гермиона, не сдерживая веселого смеха.

— Фу-фу-фу! Друзья называется! — продолжал возмущаться Рон, но глядя на радостно смеющихся Гарри с Гермионой, тоже не выдержал и залился звонким смехом.

***

Эйвери наблюдал за тем, как в полнейшем одиночестве Том Риддл направляется в неизвестном направлении. В этих коридорах обычно никто не ходит, потому что там находится множество заброшенных комнат и классов, в использовании которых сейчас просто нет нужды. А потому в нём проснулось любопытство, когда он случайно заметил, как всеми известный староста Слизерина бредёт именно туда. И он решил проследить за интересующим его учеником. Мало ли на что он может наткнуться и что обнаружить. Риддл был не столь прост. Даже мальчишка Поттер упоминал нечто подобное.

Воспоминания того вечера пронеслись перед ним, и он не сдержался от смешка, чем заставил человека, шедшего перед ним, резко остановиться и развернуться к нему уже с палочкой в руках.

Том увидел, что в нескольких метрах от него стоит профессор Эйвери и с ухмылкой смотрит на него. Любой другой на месте Риддла уже давно бы опустил палочку, но он не любой другой, а потому только усилил хватку, ожидая нападения.

Но Альфред вовсе не собирался драться с учеником. Он не видел в этом ни смысла, ни какой-то забавы.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Риддл, — поздоровался он и начал подходить ближе. Всё же разговаривать на расстоянии было не очень культурно, — вижу, Вы прогуливаетесь по заброшенным коридорам. Нашли уже что-то интересное? 

Том в лице не изменился, слишком скептически он был настроен к профессору. Не доверял ему никогда, хотя тот преподаёт у них уже довольно давно. Года четыре – не меньше. Но что-то, что-то в нём явно было подозрительное, отталкивающее.

— Будьте добры, уберите палочку. Вам она совершенно сейчас ни к чему, — оказавшись рядом, Альфред остановился. Палочка теперь упиралась ему прямо в подбородок, — какой грубый жест, — насмешка всё не исчезала с его лица.

— Вы следили за мной, — Том не спрашивает, а утверждает. Палочка утыкается в кожу сильнее. Он знает, что это рискованно, знает, что не должен этого делать. Но страх, тот самый скользкий и мерзкий страх просачивается в его тело. Профессор _следил_ за ним. А если бы он не заметил? Что если бы он так и не увидел , что по его пятам шёл нелюбимый им профессор? Что если бы тот _узнал_?

— Всего лишь было интересно, куда Вы направляетесь столь уверенным шагом. Не в первый раз расхаживаете по этим коридорам, не так ли? — И хотя они с Риддлом были одного роста, Альфред всё равно каким-то образом смотрел на студента свысока.

— Боюсь, что это не Ваше дело, профессор, — отвечает Том, но всё же отходит на шаг назад, причём палочку не убирает, её кончик по-прежнему направлен на Эйвери.

— Секреты... Как интересно, — Альфред оглядывает слизеринца, — а кому-нибудь из Ваших друзей известно, что у Вас есть тайны, раскрыть которые так сильно опасаетесь?

Он играл с огнём. Он переходил дорогу одному из сильнейших учеников школы. Но не поиграться с этим забавным пареньком он просто не мог. Кому ещё взбредёт в голову угрожать своему профессору?

— У меня нет друзей, — отчеканивает Том.

— Вот оно как? — Эйвери, кажется, на самом деле удивляется такому ответ, — а как же мистер Лестрейндж и мистер Малфой?

— Мы никогда не были друзьями с Малфоем, — Риддл говорит твёрдо, потому что это действительно так. Они с Абраксасом лишь старосты и однокурсники. Не более.

— А что насчёт мистера Лейстрейнджа? Вы же с ним не разлей вода были всё то время, что я у вас преподаю.

— Были. Здесь Вы правы, — и всё ещё так и есть. Просто Риддл не идиот и не станет кому попало трепаться о том, кто является дорогим ему человеком. Хотя Том чувствует, что в последнее время их связь чуть ухудшилась.

— Чего же так? Неужто из-за мистера Поттера вас больше не назвать друзьями? - наступает Альфред, изображая интерес.

— Нет.

_Да._

Рабастан сейчас чаще проводит время именно с Поттером. А когда они вместе, то начинает _говорить_ без умолку о Поттере. Настолько часто, что с каждым разом терпения всё становится меньше.

— Не верю я Вам, мистер Риддл. Не верю.

На этом Альфред разворачивается и полностью довольным собой устремляется в собственную комнату. Настолько ужасно наигранную ложь он ещё не слышал.

Рычание из Тома вырывается само собой.


	12. Ужас, что он видел своими глазами

По сравнению с предыдущими годами, этот пролетал слишком быстро. Том не успевал следить за днями, как месяцы заканчивались сами собой. Был уже конец ноября, хотя по ощущениям с начала седьмого курса прошло не больше нескольких недель. Что являлось тому причиной, он не совсем понимал, хотя определенное предположение, несомненно, было. Но звучало оно слишком глупо, чтобы быть правдой.

Не может же такая скоротечность времени быть следствием прихода Поттера в их школу?

Может. Безусловно может, какой бы глупостью это ни казалось. В этом была хотя бы логика.

Если бы Поттер слился с серой массой и никак не выделялся, тогда бы всё шло своим чередом и дни не текли бы так скоротечно, даже несмотря на его именитых родителей. Но он слишком своеобразен и индивидуален для этого.

Том не мог до конца понять, что чувствует к нему. По идее, это должно быть твердое безразличие и равнодушие, но это было не так. Из всего неразборчивого вихря он с уверенностью мог разобрать только ревность. Но вот к кому именно она относится, это был уже другой вопрос. Не нравится ли ему то, что Рабастан _встречается_ с Гарри или то, что _Гарри_ встречается Рабастаном?

Здесь понять уже было сложно.

Они с Рабастаном лучшие друзья уже с первого курса, большую часть времени они проводили в компании друг друга, Рабастан единственный человек, которого он называет по имени, остальных же он предпочитает звать исключительно по фамилии, как бы показывая и себе, и остальным, что они для него не более чем простые знакомые.

И точно такое же отношение он требует и к себе. Никто кроме Рабастана не смеет обращаться к нему по имени. По презираемому им имени. По имени, которое он ненавидел и не мог терпеть всей душой. Хотя, чего уж там, фамилию он не любил не меньше.

Ведь они принадлежали его отцу. Которого лично он предпочитает звать ублюдком и не потому, что тот родился вне брака, а потому что он настоящая сволочь, потому что убил его мать, когда был до невыносимости пьян.

Том до сих пор помнит эту картину, будто произошло это совсем недавно, будто с того момента не прошло целых тринадцать лет. И с каждым разом, как у него в голове всплывает это воспоминание, внутри всё начинает леденеть от ужаса, вымораживая все его органы и разбивая их потом на осколки.

***

_— Паршивая сука. Будь проклят тот день, когда я решил жениться на тебе. Будьте прокляты ты и твоё мерзкое дитя, — в ярости кричал Том Риддл, замахиваясь на свою жену посудой. В неё летело всё: чашки, тарелки, блюдца. Они со звоном разбивались об пол и об стену, пролетая мимо цели. И всё это приводило пьяного в хламину мужчину в ещё больший гнев._

_Том не помнит, с чего всё началось. Не помнит, как мать всю ночь сидела у окна и ждала, пока вернётся её муж. Терпеливо ждала уже третьи сутки, но тот всё не объявлялся. А когда двери дома наконец отворились, она взбудоражено подбежала к мужу, бросаясь ему на шею и начиная плакать прямо в плечо, жалуясь ему на долгое ожидание, ругаясь на его неожиданное отсутствие. Она любила его, а он был к ней равнодушен. Не испытывал ни симпатии, ни хоть какого-то интереса. Поженились они лишь из-за беременности. И хотя он мог спокойно в тот момент просто уйти от неё и никогда не видеть и не вспоминать, он почему-то остался. Возможно, в тот момент ему вскружило голову вероятность рождения сына. Сына, о котором он мечтал уже довольно долго. А тут так получилось, что на пьяную голову он с ней переспал, хотя и испытывал к ней отвращение в трезвом состоянии. Но когда белка ударит в голову, ты уже перестаешь себя контролировать, ты перестаешь соображать и нормально воспринимать происходящее и свои действия._

_И вот так и получился сын, которого он действительно холил и лелеял в первый год рождения. Но потом начался хаос. Начали твориться странные вещи, объяснения к которым он найти не мог. А жена отмалчивалась, делала вид, что тоже не понимала, хотя он прекрасно видел, что она знает, в чем дело. Знает, почему в их доме творится нечто ненормальное._

_И когда всё встало на свои места, когда та рассказала ему о том, что она и их сын волшебники, для Тома Риддла сын перестал восприниматься, как то, чего он хотел. Он стал чувствовать к нему отвращение, ненависть, страх._

_— Какая же ты отвратительная. Насколько же я презираю тебя, — плевался Том Риддл, пока женщина боязливо прижималась к углу._

_Она не могла дать ему отпор. Магией она практически не владела, была слабее его и просто не хотела причинять ему боль ни словесную, ни физическую. Потому что она любила его. А тот никогда прежде не кричал на нее так агрессивно и руку не поднимал. Бывало только, что обзовет её как-то не самым приятным словечком, но не более того. А сейчас в нём словно что-то переменилось._

_Маленький Том бездвижно сидел на стульчике с широко открытыми глазами наблюдая за происходящим, не в силах хоть как-то пошевелиться. Тело его отказывалось двигаться, слишком уж страх сковал его тело._

_А потом всё случилось слишком резко, слишком внезапно. Прошло всего пару секунд, а мать его уже была вся в крови. Она истошно кричала и звала на помощь, корчась от невыносимой боли ударов._

_Громко. Было очень громко. В ушах звенело. Стёкла окон дрожали. В глаза помутнело. Он ничего не видел._

_Кажется, он потерял сознание._

***

Злость наполнила его слишком быстро. В сон совсем не клонило. Учитывая сегодняшнее воспоминание, что так неожиданно всплыло в его голове, уснуть он этой ночью уже точно не сможет.

Всю его жизнь он хочет отомстить отцу. Запытать его до смерти, услышать, как этот ублюдок будет орать, прося его о пощаде. Как тот будет его умолять прекратить.

Это было бы настоящей усладой для ушей.

Но отец уже давно мертв. Умер в своей камере ещё пять лет назад. А воскресить мертвого не предоставляется возможным. К сожалению.

Том выбрался из кровати, поняв, что сомкнуть глаз в ближайшее время он не сможет, и, взяв с собой палочку, побрёл в сторону заброшенного коридора. Если уж поспать не получается, то лучше не тратить время понапрасну и хотя бы немного потренироваться.

Но целям его не суждено было сбыться.

Впереди он заметил свет, освещавший малую часть коридора. Издалека разобрать, кто именно это делал, было трудновато. Но едва он оказался на расстоянии меньше десяти метров от загадочной до той поры персоны, Том усмехнулся.

Кого он ещё ожидал увидеть?

— Блуждаем по коридорам во время отбоя, Поттер? — спросил он, напяливая на себя самодовольный и насмешливый вид.

Тот ответил в противоположной манере: приветливо улыбнулся и запустил руку в свои волосы в попытках то ли пригладить их, то ли, наоборот, растрепать.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Риддл. Признаюсь, я ждал Вас, — Гарри отвёл палочку в сторону, чтобы свет не бил по глазам.

Ему уже который месяц было до ужаса интересно, что именно ищет в этих коридорах этот прилежный Староста Слизерина. Не просто же так тот болтается в одном и том же месте, практически каждую ночь? Когда Гарри наконец решил отправиться в ту же комнату, он никак не ожидал, что попадёт в женскую уборную.

От столь неожиданной находки, вопросов к Риддлу только прибавилось, ведь ответ на свой он так и не нашел.

Том слегка недоуменно нахмурился, но самодовольной улыбки со своего лица не убрал.

— Ты же понимаешь, Поттер, что я сейчас должен лишить Гриффиндор баллов?

— Разве? — Гарри притворно удивился, — мне казалось, это делается на добровольной основе.

Том подошёл ближе, не зная, как реагировать на сказанное. С одной стороны, было слишком очевидно, что тот лишь строит из себя сейчас идиота, но с другой, он был уверен, что Поттер отнюдь не глупый, а потому всё вело к тому, что ему что-то надо.

В какие игры он играет?

Пока он думал над этим вопросом, Гарри уже успел подойти к нему ещё ближе, оказываясь чуть ли не вплотную.

— Ты же вовсе не солнечный мальчик, — говорит вдруг Том и, сам не совсем понимая зачем, наклоняет голову прямо к чужому лицу.

Свет из палочки погас. В коридоре стало настолько темно, что было не разглядеть даже лица собеседника. Лишь исходившее ощущение теплоты и едва слышимое дыхание давали понять, что они находятся рядом.

Гарри промолчал на высказывание Риддла. Не видел смысла отвечать на него.

Он лишь размышлял над тем, что делать дальше.

А Том тем временем почувствовал, как снова у него в груди появилось это странное напряжение так схожее с волнением. Сердце непривычно быстро забилось, заставляя его забыть, что он вообще здесь делает, что забыл в этом заброшенном коридоре.

Так странно. Так _ненормально_.

Он сглотнул. Дальше слова сами начали вытекать из него. Остановить это безумие он был не в состоянии.

— Такой весь правильный, улыбчивый, желающий всем помочь, любящий цветочки. Настолько светлый и яркий, что даже подумать о том, что это всего лишь образ, невозможно. Разве могут такие личности таить в себе нечто совершено противоположное? Разве могут такие как ты, ненавидеть и презирать всех, кто их окружает? Ты такая обманчивая персона. В притворстве ты, несомненно, обходишь даже меня.

Он слышал, что говорил, но отказывался верить своим же собственным словам, которые возникли словно из ниоткуда. У него прежде и в мыслях не было ничего подобного. Ведь если это в самом деле маска, то сделана она удивительно профессионально. Ни капли фальши не чувствуется.

Но Гарри все его предположения и догадки встретил лишь тихим смехом:

— Забавно. Никогда не думал, что кто-то строит обо мне такие теории, — он затих. 

Улыбка тут же погасла. В коридоре снова воцарилась тишина, словно и не смеялся никакой гриффиндорец всего мгновение назад. 

Гарри вздохнул. Рука сама потянулась к груди Риддла и устроилась у самого сердца. Они оба вздрогнули. Гарри — из-за слегка убыстренного сердцебиения под ладонью, Том — из-за неожиданной теплоты в этой части тела, что смогла пробраться даже сквозь одежду.

Разве должен человек реагировать так на прикосновение? Разве внутри человека начинает бушевать ураган, едва кто-то коснется его груди? Хотелось дать однозначный отрицательный ответ, но вряд ли будет честно это сделать, учитывая, что именно это он сейчас и испытывает.

— Что ты... — начал Том, но вовремя прикусил свой язык.

«...делаешь со мной?» — тем не менее продолжил его разум.

Почему он стоит и не двигается? Почему он просто не отойдет в сторону? Риддл не мог сдвинуться с места и хоть как-то пошевелиться. Настолько он не понимал, что происходит, что даже потихоньку начал паниковать.

Слишком странно. Слишком некомфортно. Слишком непривычно.

Том непроизвольно наклонился ещё ближе. Его губы оказались всего в паре дюймах от чужих.

_Что я, чёрт возьми, собираюсь делать?_

Только не...

Гарри отходит назад, а Том чуть не падает на пол от столь резкой потери опоры.

— Я хотел спросить у Вас, куда именно Вы постоянно ходите по ночам, — как ни в чем не бывало начинает Гарри, не видя, насколько ошарашенно Риддл сейчас смотрит на него. По крайнем мере, ему кажется, что Поттер стоит именно там. Но такое состояние у Тома было не от слов гриффиндорца, а именно из-за осознания случившегося.

Кажется, он действительно начинает понимать, что происходит. Что за чертовщина творится с ним в последнее время. Но от знания легче отнюдь не стало. Только наоборот, сложилось ощущение, что лучше бы он и дальше оставался в неведении.

Он ведь чуть не поцеловал этого гребаного Поттера.

— Так что? — Гарри зажёг Люмос, и они оба зажмурились от яркого света, что ударил по глазам.

— Минус пятнадцать очков с Гриффиндора, Поттер, за нахождение в коридорах после отбоя, — Том попытался проговорить это ровным голосом, но некая нотка ощущения безнадежности всё же сумела проскользнуть. Гарри, конечно же, не мог не заметить это. В голове тут же выстроилось предположение, поверить в которое было довольно трудновато.

 _Он же не?.._  
  
— Так странно... — Гарри отвернулся, оказываясь спиной к Риддлу и сильнее сжимая в руках палочку.

— Что именно? — спрашивает Том, хмурясь и неотрывно глядя на затылок Поттера.

— Никогда не думал, что кто-то будет испытывать ко мне нечто подобное. Мне всегда казалось это за гранью реального, — Гарри сглотнул. Знать, что ты нравишься человеку, но при этом не испытывать взаимности в ответ — было слишком ужасно. Ему нравился Рабастан, по-настоящему нравился. Он был заботлив, внимателен, честен. Говорил столько приятных слов, его прикосновения всегда отдавали дрожью по всему телу. Ему нравилось их совместное времяпровождения, и он действительно чувствовал, если не любовь, то определённо сильную симпатию и привязанность.

А сейчас оказывается, что человек, который привлёк его с самого начала своей странной аурой, чем-то тёмным внутри, испытывает к нему нечто подобное. Разве такие люди обладают способностью любить? Разве те, чья душа настолько темна, знают это светлейшее чувство?

Прежде он думал, что нет. Но как оказывается, он ошибался.

— Мы можем уйти куда-нибудь поговорить? — Гарри развернулся обратно, встречаясь со странным выражением лица Тома. Это не было похоже ни на страх, ни на уверенность, ни на удивление. Впервые он видит подобную эмоцию, а потому не имеет возможности её опознать.

— Следуй за мной, — без всяких вопросов согласился Риддл и повёл их в одну особенную комнату.

Им действительно нужно поговорить. Никогда раньше он не думал о том, что так нуждается в общении с этим человеком. Именно с ним, именно с Поттером.

Как не кстати, в голове снова всплыло то самое воспоминание, из-за которого из его губ вырвалось рычание.

Гарри с удивлением на него обернулся, но ни слова не спросил. Всё равно сейчас многое должно наконец встать на свои места. По крайней мере, он на это надеется.

***

— Присаживайся, — Том машет рукой в сторону темно-синего дивана, что стоял практически посередине комнаты, а сам усаживается на кресло, что было напротив.

Устроившись поудобней, Гарри с интересом оглянул комнатку, а вспомнив маршрут до неё, тут же понял, что она есть на карте Мародеров. Но прежде он не замечал, чтобы кто-то проводил здесь время. Она казалась обычным заброшенным классом. А здесь вот оно что. Диван, кресло, столик между ними, небольшой шкафчик у стенки. Выглядит так, словно кто-то здесь жил некоторое время.

Том терпеливо ждал, пока Поттер перестанет разглядывать комнату, сам в это время изучающе глядя на человека напротив. Что именно в этом человеке пробудило в нём эти необычные чувства? Что именно заставило его забыть о своих принципах? Он пообещал себе, что никогда не станет тратить ни нервы, ни время на такую слащавность как «прекрасные чувства, что заставляют бабочек в животе человека оживлённо трепетать». Это даже звучит отвратно. А тут так выходит, что в Хогвартс пришёл одержимый цветочками парень, и у него этот главный принцип просто рухнул.

Хотя, возможно, ещё совсем рано делать поспешные выводы. Вдруг он ошибся и абсолютно ничего к этому человеку не испытывает?

«А как ты объяснишь себе то, что чуть не поцеловал его?» — ненавистный им внутренний голос снова дал о себе знать, заставив его сморщиться от воспоминания.

Том не успел подумать над этим, ведь Гарри вдруг вспомнил, зачем они сюда пришли:

— С чего бы Вы хотели начать, мистер Риддл?

Том дернулся:

— Прекрати уже, в конце концов, звать меня так. Мне не нравится это «мистер» в твоём обращении ко мне.

Гарри усмехнулся:

— Я думал, ты продержишься дольше.

Том слегка приподнял бровь в любопытстве, но расспрашивать не стал. Не видел в этом нечто требующее внимание. 

— Тогда как звать мне тебя? Риддл? Том? Что тебе больше по душе? Что не вызывает в тебе отвращения? — Гарри неосознанно поддался вперёд, словно готовясь к атаке.

Последний вопрос. Что это было такое? Почему Поттер звучал так, будто всё о нём знает?

С каждым новым вопросом гриффиндорец начинает вызывать в нём всё больше подозрений. Что если он на самом деле не ошибся в своих выводах? Что если то, что он сейчас видит перед собой, это всего лишь образ, маска, профессионально сыгранное притворство, способное надурить всех окружающих, в том числе и его? Ведь не может же сын авроров быть так прост.

Том тоже поддался вперёд и, глядя в эти зелёные глаза, что блестят сейчас словно с вызовом, прошептал:

— Я выясню, что с тобой не так.

И он действительно это сделает. Он уверен в этом.

Гарри в ответ на это лишь улыбнулся:

— Пожелаю удачи. Правда, не разочаруйся, когда выяснится, что во мне никакого двойного дна нет.

И вот опять таки. Лжёт ли он или говорит правду? Так сложно определить. Поттер говорит уверенно, но едва ли профессиональный обманщик станет запинаться на своих словах.

Что же ты такое, Гарри Поттер?

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — Гарри вернулся в прежнее положений и мило улыбнулся. Настолько мило, что сердце Тома на секунду ёкнуло.

— Зови меня по имени, — скрипя душой, всё же ответил Риддл, хотя и понимал, что это отнюдь не лучший вариант. Ему нужно новое имя, чтобы никогда больше не слышать настоящее из чужих уст.

— Мне досталась такая привилегия? — Гарри усмехнулся, — мне казалось, что только Рабастану разрешено тебя так звать. Почему не по фамилии?

А вот дать точный ответ на этот вопрос Том уже не мог. Видя, что собеседник мнётся, Поттер решил не докапываться. 

— Что ты делаешь в заброшенном туалете для девочек? — спросил он, перейдя на другую тему, теперь уже не скрывая своего любопытства.

Сказать, что Риддл удивился — это ничего не сказать. Опять же. Откуда Поттеру об этом известно? Неужели следил за ним, а он ни разу этого не замечал?

— Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь, — решил он попытаться построить из себя дурака, но не сказать, чтобы это хоть когда-то и с кем-то работало. Довольно глупый способ, на самом деле, избежать неприятных допросов.

Не дождавшись ответа, Гарри задал следующий:

— А ты видел призрак мертвой девочки?

Отец с Сириусом часто рассказывали ему, как на втором курсе их компания познакомилась с девочкой по имени Миртл, когда из любопытства они решили исследовать замок.

— Призрак? — Том нахмурился. За всё время проведенное там, он ни разу не встречал никакого призрака девочки.

— Плакса Миртл. Она умерла там пятьдесят лет назад. Неужели ты ничего не слышал об этом? Это довольно известный случай, из-за него однажды даже хотели закрыть Хогвартс.

И снова он чего-то не знает. И снова это безмерно раздражает.

— Я вырос среди маглов, — объяснил Том причину своего незнания этой ситуации, — ты можешь рассказать об этом подробнее? — попросил он, уже желая увидеть в живую призрак этой девочки.

— Мне много не рассказывали. Только то, что это случилось из-за конфликта с другой ученицей, которая была старшее неё на год, — Гарри задумчиво нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить ещё какие-нибудь детали, — знаешь... Я думаю, мы можем пойти и расспросить её об этом сами, — он засверкал в предвкушении, как только данная мысль пришла ему в голову. К тому же, возможно, Миртл знает, что именно Риддл делает в том самом заброшенном туалете. Странно, правда, немного, что Том ее не видел раньше. Отец с Сириусом говорили, что она практически никогда не покидала свою кабинку. Хотя... В тот раз, когда Гарри был в том помещении, никакой плачущей девочки тоже было не видать. 

Буквально через несколько минут после озвученного предложения они уже были в нужном помещении, оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках Миртл.

— Ты же пытался меня надурить, не так ли? — Том кинул быстрый взгляд на Поттера, что поочередно открывал сейчас дверцы кабинок.

— Ты всё больше напоминаешь мне параноика, — Гарри повернулся к Риддлу. Откуда у него взялось такое недоверие к нему? Что за конспирологические теории тот строит в последнее время?

— Я не доверяю тебе, — честно отвечает Том и подходит к гриффиндорцу ближе, — ты слишком... Слишком странный, — он понижает голос, — люди не бывают такими.

Гарри усмехается:

— «Такими» это какими? Добрыми и понимающими? Дружелюбными и сочувствующими?

Том молчит. Да. Именно это он и имеет в виду. Много не лучших людей он повидал в своей жизни, много жестокости. Верить в так называемых «светлых» просто невозможно, учитывая его жизненный опыт. Один Рабастан является исключением.

Усмешка на губах Гарри резко тает, когда он замечает, с какой болью в глазах Том посмотрел на него. Словно тот действительно повидал только подлых и жестоких людей. Неужели, настолько несчастен этот человек? Может поэтому его душа пропитана злостью и ненавистью?

— Что сделал твой отец? — шепотом спросил Гарри, не сводя взгляда с лица Тома, когда вспомнил про ненависть Риддла к своему имени.

Тот резко дёрнулся и с таким отвращением скривился, что он даже на секунду успел пожалеть о том, что поднял эту тему.

— Убил мою мать.

Слова эхом отдались в пустом помещении, разбиваясь о стены и проникая прямо под кожу.

Он сказал это. Он сказал об этом Поттеру. И даже на мгновение не задумался о том, чтобы солгать, промолчать или сказать хотя бы полу-правду. 

Он противоречит сам же себе. Не доверяет, но раскрывает то, о чём не рассказывал даже Рабастану. Тот лишь знает о том, что он вырос в приюте и не более. А вот причину, по которой он там оказался, он раскрывать не желал.

Тяжёлый выдох вырвался из груди Гарри. Он не ожидал услышать такой ответ. Какой угодно. Но не такой. Ещё сильнее сердце закололо, когда Том решил, что хочет продолжить. Сбросить наконец с себя этот тяжёлый камень, разделить с кем-то все свои чувства, переживания.

— Он схватил нож и начал наносить удары. Мои глаза видели, что происходит нечто ненормальное. То, чего не должно происходить. Но разум, мозг ещё не понимал все до конца. Я просто слышал крики своей матери. Я видел, как этот ублюдок делает что-то ужасное с ней. Но я в тот момент даже не сдвинулся с места. Я не пришел к ней на помощь.

— Том, — произнес Гарри едва слышимо дрогнувшим голосом. Он не мог это слушать. Голова начинала кружиться. Тошнота. Картинка в голове была слишком реалистичной. Словно прямо сейчас он находится там и не может ничего сделать.

— Его посадили. Меня отправили в приют. И знаешь, что заставляет меня ненавидеть людей ещё больше? — Риддл хмыкнул, но отнюдь не от веселья. Ничего даже приблизительное к этому не испытывал сейчас.

Гарри молчит. Ждёт. А Том на секунду закрывает глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Сейчас.

— Всем было абсолютно плевать на это. Плевать на то, что произошло. Мне даже не оказали моральную помощь. Ни психолога, ни психотерапевта я тогда не увидел. Они оставили меня самого разбираться со своим ужасом. Меня. Четырехлетнего ребенка. Люди – отвратительные существа, и я не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего, — сказав все, что хотел, Том сделал пару шагов назад, а затем и вовсе развернулся и направился к выходу, не желая больше разговаривать на эту тему. Беседа с Поттером в итоге не удалась.

Но несмотря на свой поспешный шаг, он остановился у самой двери и развернулся лицом к Гарри, когда вспомнил недавний момент, произошедший в коридоре:

— Ты ошибся в своих выводах.

Гарри недоуменно нахмурился, и Том, по доброте душевной, решил объяснить:

— Я ничего к тебе не испытываю. Ты мне совершенно равнодушен. Всё, чего я хочу, лишь узнать, _кто_ же ты на самом деле. Что ты из себя представляешь.

Дверь заскрипела и закрылась. Гарри остался один в женской уборной. Он не выяснил, что именно Риддл делает здесь, но не сказать, что ночь прошла зря. Много нового выяснилось сегодня, в том числе и то, что Риддл абсолютно не умеет лгать.


	13. Подготовка к балу

— Лестрейндж! — позвал Мальсибер, отвлекаясь от разговора с Блэк, как только в гостиную вошёл Рабастан, широко улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям, — выйдем – поговорим.

Рабастан нахмурился, но последовал за слизеринцем в их общую спальню. Он понятия не имел, о чем будет идти разговор, да и по лицу Мальсибера было сложно определить, будет ли он приятный или совершенно противоположный. Они давно не общались с ним, и если прежде хоть иногда перекидывались словами, то сейчас они словно перестали существовать друг для друга. Возможно, это было даже к лучшему. Они всегда в душе недолюбливали друг друга, и каждый по своей собственной причине.

— Что ты х... — не успел Рабастан договорить, как его резко прижали к стене со всей силы. Тупая боль понизила спину и затылок от неслабого удара, а перед глазами всё заплыло. Он даже не сразу понял, что произошло. Боль затуманила разум.

— Ты так хочешь, чтобы семья отреклась от тебя? Чем ты думаешь, когда позволяешь себе сладкие поцелуйчики с Цветочным мальчиком прямо посреди коридора? — шипел Мальсибер ему прямо в лицо. Презрение отчётливо сочилось в его взгляде. Он смотрел на него, как на самого отвратительного человека, что только может существовать. Словно он какой-то псих, который пытает и живьём съедает детей, а не человек, что просто любит парня.

«Ты так хочешь, чтобы семья отреклась от тебя?»

Вопрос словно подразумевал содержать в себе беспокойство за него, но звучало всё совсем не так. Слишком уж эта личная неприязнь Мальсибера загородила волнение. 

Рабастан не знал, что ответить на эту неожиданную претензию. Он понимал, что магическое сообщество не терпит подобных однополых отношений, понимал, что рискует всем, чем может, встречаясь с Гарри, но слышать подтверждение этому, слышать эту грубость в свой и не только адрес... Что не так с этими людьми? Почему они все такие жестокие?

— Почему тебя это вообще волнует? — наконец задаётся вопросом Рабастан, отталкивая от себя Мальсибера и отходя в сторону, — и какого вообще черта ты позволяешь себе толкать меня к стене? — он шипит, потому что сил терпеть всё это с каждым днём становилось всё меньше, — чего вы, ублюдки, вообще привязались к Гарри? Что он вам такого сделал всем, что вы только и ждёте любого удобного момента, чтобы докопаться до него? Неужели у вас всех не в порядке с головой? — в конце он сорвался на крик, чувствуя настоящую обиду за Гарри. Поттер же был таким светлым и добрым мальчиком, который всегда готов поддержать и прийти на помощь в трудную минуту даже незнакомому человеку. Гарри был чуть ли не ангелом воплоти. Разве можно ненавидеть этого паренька? 

Мальсибер ошарашенно пялился на однокурсника, что прежде никогда не был столь эмоциональным. Рабастан обычно предпочитал отмалчиваться и сдерживать свои негативные эмоции. Но, видимо, его последняя брошенная фраза наконец наполнила чашу терпения, и он дал волю всему того, что так усердно пытался удержать в себе.

Ненависть и обиду.

Удивление Мальсибера долго не продлилось — позже его начала замещать злость. Никто не смеет называть его ублюдком! Никто не смеет говорить с ним в таком тоне! 

— Я вижу, этот мальчишка совсем тебе мозги вышиб. Ты уже даже не следишь за своим языком. — Мальсибер снова попытался прижать Лестрейнджа к стене, но тот вовремя поднял палочку, готовый в любой момент бросить заклинание в случае нападения. 

Рабастан смотрел на своего собеседника и чувствовал обиду в груди от всего, что происходит. Всего каких-то жалких пару минут назад он с счастливой улыбкой на губах возвращался в гостиную, после очередной прогулки с Гарри у Черного Озера. А сейчас всё его хорошее настроение полетело к чертям, потому что Мальсиберу вдруг захотелось выяснить с ним отношения.

Дверь внезапно отворилась. Но никто из них не двинулся с места. Свою палочку Лестрейндж так и не отпустил, а Мальсибер продолжал источать ярое недовольство и желание проклясть своего однокурсника.

Том остановился сразу, как только увидел сцену, представшую у него перед глазами. Он молчаливо оглядел комнату, и сосредоточил свой взгляд на палочке, что была направлена прямо в грудь Мальсибера. Усталый вздох вырвался сам с собой.

— Спальня – не лучшее место для боёв, — произнес Том как ни в чем не бывало, словно подобное творилось постоянно. Хотя, может быть, это действительно было так, они же не знали о ситуации с боями и дуэлями во всём замке, а Риддл, как-никак, был старостой. Вполне возможно, что подобные выяснения отношений Том видит чуть ли не каждый день. Да и этот вздох подтверждает данную мысль.

— Скажи своей псине, чтобы она опустила свою палочку, — зарычал ни с того ни с сего Мальсибер и сделал резкий шаг вперёд.

Заклятие практически сорвалось с самого кончика палочки, но этого не произошло — палочка уже была в руке Риддла.

— Том! — возмутился Рабастан, поворачиваясь к своему другу.

Тот ничего не сказал, но было видно по сжатым со всей силой скулам, что ситуация явно не показалась ему забавной.

— Ещё раз ты скажешь нечто подобное о нём, — начал подходить Том к Мальсиберу, что в страхе попятился назад, — ещё раз ты позволишь себе оскорбить его на моих глазах, — тихо шептал Риддл, не отрывая своего взгляда от однокурсника. Мальсибер сглотнул ком, ведь пятиться было уже не куда. Он был в тупике. Страх сковал его тело, по спине пробежала дрожь. Он снова вывел Риддла из себя, он снова позволил себе его разозлить. А Том всё наступал. — Ещё раз я услышу, как ты обращаешься к Рабастану и к Поттеру, — он сделал паузу, позволяя злорадной ухмылке расцвести на его бледном, довольном лице, — можешь попрощаться со своей репутацией, которой никогда и не было. Но поверь, ты пожалеешь о том, что вообще позволил себе открывать рот тогда, когда тебя совершенно об этом не просили.

— Риддл, я... — Мальсибер в панике оглядывался по стороннам в поисках помощи. Он всегда боялся этого человека. Всегда чувствовал этот животрепещущий страх. Ведь Риддл буквально источал из себя силу и опасность. Своим тоном, своим взглядом он мог заставить человека делать чуть ли не все, что тот прикажет. И он совсем не понимал, почему это происходит.

Том довольно ухмыльнулся, позволяя своим глазам загореться от испытываемого удовольствия и наслаждения. Его боятся. Его страшатся. И это именно то, что ему нравится, то, чего он хочет и к чему стремится.

Власть. Внимание. Страх. Уважение. Сила.

Рабастан стоял у двери, нервно поглядывая на Тома. Ему никогда не нравилось, когда тот включал в себе эту сторону чудовища, зверя, который только и жаждет, что выпить побольше крови. В нём словно жило два совершенно противоположных человека. И это действительно пугало.

— Будешь ещё лезть к Рабастану и Поттеру? — Том сделал пару шагов назад, но всё ещё не отрывал взгляда от дрожащего в страхе парня.

Мальсибер, честно, хотел просто отрицательно покачать головой, просто ответить «нет», но его длинный язык был вещью, которую он порой ненавидел всей душой.

— А ты тоже положил свои глазки на Цветочного?

В комнате воцарилась гробовая тишина. Все задержали дыхание. Рабастан даже чуть не подавился воздухом, как только услышал фразу, что отпустил этот идиот. Ох, зря...

Но Том, к удивлению, отреагировал совсем не так, как ожидали. Он не стал злиться или проклинать Мальсибера, не стал пытать его прямо на месте. Не убил. Он просто... Просто усмехнулся, посмеялся и улыбнулся, словно ничего смешнее в жизни не слышал.

Вопрос остался без ответа. Том лишь окинул их двоих в последний раз взглядом и покинул комнату, совсем забыв, зачем изначально зашёл сюда. Палочку Рабастана, к слову, он забрал с собой, слишком сосредоточившись на собственных эмоциях, чтобы не дать им выбраться наружу. Чтобы не показать то, что на самом деле почувствовал, когда услышал брошенную Мальсибером фразу. 

Им не нужно этого знать. Им не нужно этого видеть.

Как только в комнате остались лишь Лесрейндж с Мальсибером, они переглянулись друг с другом, явно позабыв о том, что всего несколько минут назад сами готовы были проклясть друг друга.

— Что творится с Риддлом? — Мальсибер нахмуренно посмотрел на закрытую дверь.

Рабастан промолчал. Он сам не знает, что с ним такое. Том действительно словно сам не свой в последнее время. И объяснений этому он найти не мог.

***

Время близилось к шести часам вечера. Гарри внимательно перебирал цветы, что стояли у него в вазе, выбирал самые пышные, самые яркие, самые красивые. Те, посмотрев на которые, сразу же захватывает дух, те, что способны заставить человека по-настоящему изумиться и восхититься.

— Что ты делаешь?

Гарри от неожиданности подпрыгивает и резко оборачивается, палочка машинально уже направлена на нежданного гостя.

Рон в испуге поднял руки, шокированно смотря на своего друга, что готов был прямо сейчас его проклясть.

— Эмм...

— Мерлин, Рон! — Гарри выдыхает с облегчением, — никогда на подкрадывайся ко мне! Ты же знаешь, что это не безопасно.

Рон пожимает плечами:

— Вряд ли ты убивающими бросаешься, — он усмехается и подходит ближе.

— Убивающие не использую, но пытающие и режущие вполне, — на полном серьезе говорит Гарри, поворачиваясь обратно к вазе. Он вытащил ещё два фиолетовых пиона и положил их в сумку.

Рон фыркнул:

— Круциатус практикуешь?

— Естественно, — согласно кивнул Гарри, пытаясь сохранить невозмутимость, но веселье всё равно просочилось на его лице. Сложно сдерживаться, когда строишь из себя очень опасного и жестокого человека, когда совсем им не являешься.

— И всё же? Куда ты собираешь столько цветов? — Рон с нескрываемым любопытством заглянул в чужую сумку.

Гарри улыбнулся:

— Буду делать подарок.

— Рабастану? — Поттер кивнул. И не только ему. Но другим лучше узнать об этом попозже.

— Ты с _ним_ на бал идёшь? 

— А есть ещё варианты? — Гарри усмехнулся.

О том, что они с Рабастаном встречаются, знает только небольшой круг людей, при том исключительно только те, кто к однополым отношениям относится лояльно и кому можно доверять. Не хотелось бы получать ещё больше насмешек и презрительных взглядов. Их и так по горло хватает.

Своим родителям он тоже пока ничего не рассказал, хотя и понимал, что они в любом случае поддержат его. Всю жизнь он прожил с ними под одной крышей, и хотя времени проводили вместе не так часто, как того хотелось бы, он с твердой уверенностью мог заявить, что они действительно ценят его. И лишь один факт того, что ему нравится парень, явно не испортит их отношения.

***

— Это очень хороший подарок, Гарри, — сказала Луна, не отрывая взгляда от венка в своих руках.

Они оба сидели сейчас в библиотеке и плели венки из цветов. Изначально он был здесь один и вспоминал все моменты, что они провели вместе с Рабастаном, все приятные слова, что услышал он от этого человека.

И если по началу в искренность их не особо верилось (он никогда прежде не слышал столь огромного количества комплиментов в свою сторону), то сейчас, когда они узнали друг друга получше, Гарри понимал, что Рабастан не способен на ложь.

А он сразу видит тех, кто пытается обманывать и вести людей за нос. Сразу понимает, когда перед ним стоит человек со своим ворохом скелетов в шкафу и множеством тайн и секретов.

Что-то вроде интуиции. Ничего сверхъестественного.

— Только... — Гарри подал голос, спустя минуту молчания. Есть один момент, который его беспокоит. То, что не давало покоя уже довольно продолжительное время. Возможно, станет проще, если он обсудит это с кем-нибудь.

— Думаю, что Риддлу тоже понравится, — ответили Луна на незаданный вопрос.

— Я не думаю, что он из тех людей, кому нравятся цветы. Он абсолютно равнодушен к ним, — Гарри пожал плечами. Они не разговаривали больше десяти дней после той беседы, только пересекались пару раз взглядом, но Гарри всё равно видел в этих глазах подтверждение своим догадкам.

Том действительно испытывает к нему симпатию. И может даже нечто большее.

И, словно прочитав его мысли, Луна добавила:

— Он так тревожен в последнее время. Ты случайно не знаешь, почему?

Гарри прикусил губу. У него есть догадка, и скорее всего она даже совершенно верна, но сомнения всё равно не покидали его. С чего вдруг всё должно крутиться вокруг него? Может у Тома что-то случилось и он боится об этом рассказать? Вовсе не обязательно, что тот не может смириться со своими чувствами...

Гарри заёрзал. Ему лучше для начала со своими чувствами разобраться, прежде чем лезть в чужие.

Рабастан милейший человек, которого он встречал, Том же, наоборот, самая противоречивая персона. Даже Снейп с профессором Эйвери не вызывают в нем столько вопросов, сколько этот семикурсник.

Особенно всё запутаннее стало после встречи с девочкой Миртл.

Да, он на самом деле снова пришел в заброшенный туалет для девочек на следующий день после последней встречи. И каково же было его удивление, когда он встретился с этими любопытными большими глазами, что не сводили с него взгляда ни на секунду.

Он пытался расспросить её о Томе, но она молчала, не сказала ни слова, будто боялась даже просто открыть рот. А может и просто не хотела.

— Вредно думать так много, — где-то справа донесся насмешливый голос, заставив его подскочить. Уже второй раз за день.

— Вредно не думать вообще, — Гарри усмехается в ответ и переводит свое внимание на Абраксаса, что и не думал убирать со своего лица самодовольную улыбку.

— Кому веночки плетём? — Малфой заинтересованно подходит ближе и берет в руки красный пион, поднося его к носу и чуть вдыхая. Потом сразу же морщится и убирает на место, — никогда не пойму, что такого ты нашел в этих цветочках.

Гарри пожимает плечами. Вряд ли есть хоть какой-то смысл объяснять. Он просто восхищается их красотой, ароматом, эстетичностью. Нет никакой определенной причины.

— На бал с кем идёшь? — спрашивает Абраксас, но тут же усмехается, — хотя... О чём это я? Вы с Лестрейнджем сейчас не разлей вода. То-то Риддл ходит хмурый и недовольный. Не каждый год у него друга уводят.

Гарри неловко вздыхает. Он тоже чувствует себя виноватым в том, что Рабастан с Томом уже не контактируют так часто. Но ведь по сути никакой вины его в этом нет, не так ли? Они же не проводят всё свободное время вместе, им иногда тоже хочется отдохнуть друг от друга.

— Не расстраивайся ты так, малой, — Абраксас взлохмачивает Поттеру волосы, после поправляя чуть слетевшую белую хризантему, — на самом деле, Риддл вообще словно утонул сам в себе. Ходит да летает где-то в своих мыслях, совсем позабыв об окружающих. Даже на учебу немного забил. Пропадает вечно, на ночное дежурство с неохотой выходит, — перечислял все странности в поведении Тома Малфой, с каждым словом заставляя Гарри чувствовать себя всё хуже и хуже.

— Он просто пытается разобраться, — девичий голос раздался неожиданно. Поттер даже забыл о присутствии Луны, ну а Абраксас словно и вовсе в начале ее не заметил, — когда он смирится, он вернётся в свое обычное состояние.

— Но ведь ты сама у меня недавно спрашивала, почему Том ходит такой подавленный, — припоминает Гарри вопрос Лавгуд, что звучал всего несколько минут назад.

В ответ та лишь озорно улыбается и прижимает к своей груди уже сплетённый веночек. 

— Странная, — усмехается Малфой и снова потрепывает Гарри по волосам.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — недоуменно спрашивает гриффиндорец, нахмуренно смотря на довольного собой слизеринца.

— Всегда хотел попробовать, — Абраксас пожимает плечами и опирается о ближайшую стену.

— Ты странный, — повторяет Гарри, приводя волосы в порядок. 

— Но не страннее тебя, — ещё один смешок, — я пошел, детишки, — Малфой направился к выходу, но вдруг резко остановился и повернулся к Поттеру, произнеся со всей серьёзностью: — Будьте осторожными с Рабастаном. Вы знаете, что в нашем обществе это неприемлимо, — слизеринец скрылся из виду, оставив после себя рой вопросов, ответы на которые получить вряд ли удастся.


	14. Вместе проведённая ночь

Последний день перед предстоящим Рождественским балом проходил весь в спешке, атмосфера в замке была хоть и праздничной, но излишне напряжённой. Все хотели выглядеть идеально и роскошно, чтобы привлечь внимание противоположного пола. Гарри, хоть и не имел цели завладеть всеобщим вниманием, всё равно испытывал некоторое волнение перед завтрашним мероприятием.

А ещё родители рассказывали ему, что в Хогвартсе есть некая традиция, которая состоит в том, чтобы во время Рождественского бала подойти к тому, к кому ты испытываешь чувства и признаться в них. Именно во время четвертого курса отец впервые сказал маме, что она ему нравится.

Глупая традиция, по его мнению. Разве не будет обидно услышь в ответ отказ? Или, что ещё хуже, насмешку? Разве это не способно разбить сердце?

Но, тем не менее, видимо, не все боялись быть отвергнутыми, и потому с каждым годом признаний в любви не становилось меньше, а традиция так и продолжала существовать.

— Гарри, — позвали его, когда он вышел из библиотеки. Три сплетенных венка аккуратно лежали в сумке, и два из них он собирался отдать прямо сейчас. И как же удачно вышло, что один из тех, кому предназначался этакий подарок, направлялся сейчас именно к нему.

— Привет, Рабастан, — улыбнулся Гарри и, оглянувшись по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что никого поблизости нет, обнял шею Лестрейнджа руками и быстренько поцеловал в щеку.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, — в ответ улыбнулся слизеринец, не отрывая счастливого взгляда от своего парня. Глаза, цвета васильков, не могли скрыть за собой все те чувства, что испытывал Рабастан к человеку напротив. Эту привязанность, трепет, дрожь при виде него. Сердце, что билось со скоростью света, когда он слышал этот тихий, спокойный голос, легко можно было ощутить, лишь прикоснувшись к нужному месту.

Гарри...

Никогда не думал он, что хоть когда-нибудь одно это имя будет зажигать в нём те самые огни такого сильного слова, как любовь.

Было ли это любовью? Это ли он испытывал к самому яркому человеку на свете? Это ли чувство не давало ему спокойно заснуть, всё время пробуждая в нём желание?

— У меня есть для тебя кое-что, — сказал Гарри, отвлекая Рабастана из собственных мыслей. Он потянулся к сумке и постарался как можно аккуратнее и осторожнее вытащить венок, сплетённый из красных гвоздик и роз и белых пионов, — держи. Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты надел его на завтрашний бал, если не против.

— Я... Гарри... Мерлин, — бессвязно бормотал Рабастан, не в силах связать слова воедино. Он смотрел на этот венок в своих руках и буквально не мог поверить, что глаза прямо сейчас его не обманывают. Ведь это же красные розы и гвоздики вместе с пионом. Он хоть и совсем не разбирается в языке цветов, но понять, что значит каждый из них, был в состоянии. И это по-настоящему обескураживало и лишало дара речи, — ты...

— Тебе понравилось? — Гарри нерешительно замялся. Он понимал, что это был очень серьезный шаг, на который решался довольно долго. Понимал, что Рабастан вполне может ответить отказом, но всё равно сплел этот венок и вручил его ему.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — Лестрейндж удивился такому вопросу. Как это может не понравится? — Гарри, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я к тебе чувствую, ведь не раз говорил об этом, — он сделал паузу, чтобы приподнять пальцами подбородок гриффиндорца и посмотреть ему прямо в глаза, — я люблю тебя, Гарри. И абсолютно не важно, кто что думает об этом. Меня интересуешь лишь ты. Согласен ли ты на мои ухаживания, согласен ли ты на поцелуи со мной, — голос слегка задрожал, а Гарри тяжело сглотнул, — согласен ли ты провести со мной ночь? 

Беспокойная тишина воцарилась всего на мгновение, прежде чем один из них — не понятно кто именно — потянулся за поцелуем. Глубокий вздох вырвался из Рабастана. Стало слишком жарко. Слишком душно.

Гарри оторвался от поцелуя, когда услышал топот множества шагов, что раздались совсем неподалеку. 

— Я согласен, — хрипло произнёс он, прежде чем отойти на приличное расстояние.

— Сегодня? — Рабастан в спешке поправил рубашку, что слегка помялась после обжиманий и пригладил волосы, которые Гарри растрепал, пока они целовались.

Тот согласно кивнул и быстро оглянулся за спину. Шаги были всё ближе.

— Я знаю, где мы можем заняться этим, — Лестрейндж прокашлялся. Почему об этом было так неловко говорить? — Мы можем встретиться за час до полуночи на втором этаже за третьим поворотом, — предложил он и, дождавшись повторного кивка, улыбнулся.

Неужели это действительно произойдет?

***

— Том! — позвал он слизеринца, увидев, как тот направляется в подземелья. Он шел один, а потому ему совершенно ничего не должно помешать.

— Поттер, — Риддл нахмурился, глядя, как к нему подходит гриффиндорец, крепкой хваткой держась за свою сумку, — могу я чем-то помочь?

— Я хочу подарить тебе кое-что, — сказал Гарри, чем привел Тома в ещё большее замешательство, — возьми, я сплел его специально для тебя. Было бы здорово, если бы ты надел его на завтрашний Рождественский бал.

Глядя на разноцветный атрибут в своих руках, Том пытался понять, чего этим хочет добиться Поттер. Выставить посмешищем? Он над ним издевается?

— Ты серьезно сейчас? — наконец спросил Том, не зная, как реагировать на данный подарок. Он был уверен, что этот набор цветов определенно что-то значат. Это же Поттер... Он чуть ли не разговаривать при помощи них может, и слова никакие не нужны.

— Определенно, — Гарри хмыкнул. Он примерно такой реакции от этого человека и ожидал. 

— Ты же понимаешь, что если я это надену, на меня будут глазеть весь вечер?

— А тебе так важно, что о тебе подумают другие? — Гарри улыбнулся и подошёл поближе, — они всего лишь дети, что ограничены рамками общества. На тебя будут странно смотреть, даже если ты скажешь, что тебе нравится научная литература.

— Ты ведь замышляешь что-то, я прав? — Риддл скривил губы в насмешке, но внутри что-то настойчиво начало кричать ему, что он полнейший идиот.

— Порой меня пугает твоя паранойя, Том, — грустно выдохнул Гарри и повернулся, чтобы уйти. Он сделал то, что хотел.

— Постой! — прокричал Риддл ему вслед и тут же прикусил губу. Но отмотать время назад нельзя, а потому он просто задал волновавший его вопрос: — что значит каждый из этих цветов?

— Все ответы есть в библиотеке, не так ли? — снова эта улыбка. Снова эти огоньки в глазах.

_Почему он такой странный? Неужели люди действительно бывают такими? Или Поттер в самом деле лишь отыгрывает какую-то роль? Но чего он пытается этим добиться?_

_Что если слухи верны? Что если он находится на какой-то миссии? Что если он даже не тот, за кого себя выдаёт?_  
  
Услышь кто его мысли — его бы тут же отвезли лечиться. Сейчас бы верить сплетням Браун о Цветочном мальчике. Сейчас бы строить теории заговора.

Поттер же просто мальчик, который любит цветы. Ничего более.

Но что-то не даёт Тому покоя.

Что-то происходит, но никто почему-то этого не замечает.

А может он действительно просто немного свихнулся. Такое тоже имеет место быть.

***

За двадцать минут до назначенного времени Гарри, убедившись, что все соседи по комнате спят, тихо выбрался из кровати и под отцовской мантией-невидимкой незаметно вышел из гостиной Гриффиндора.

К назначенному месту он шел не торопясь, по пути стараясь привести все мысли, что перемешались в один большой непонятный комок, в порядок. Понимание того, что через несколько минут он впервые займётся сексом буквально вскруживало голову. И хотя он не чувствовал особо сильного волнения, нервы всё равно не были в полном спокойствии.

На самом деле, Гарри бы даже сказал, что прямо сейчас сгорал от нетерпения. Он хотел этого, он ждал этого, но делать первый шаг хоть и не всегда, но зачастую трудно, да и неизвестное пугает.

Дойдя до нужного места, Гарри скинул с себя мантию, убрал ее в небольшую сумочку и принялся ждать Рабастана, что вот-вот уже должен прийти. А пока он пытался поразмыслить над множеством вопросов, что так и норовились всплывать в голове.

Как всё пройдёт? Удачно или ужасно? Быстро или продлится больше десяти минут? Поговорят ли они сначала или сразу перейдут к самому главному?

Гарри не знал, был ли Рабастан девственником или нет, особого значения не имело, но вероятность того, что он также может быть у него первым, отчего-то грело душу.

— Гарри? — раздался тихий голос. Рабастан. Он узнает этот голос из тысячи.

Гарри помотал головой, отбрасывая все ненужные мысли. Он настолько утонул в размышлениях, что даже не заметил приближающиеся шаги и растерял бдительность. Как сыну авроров, потеря внимательности это чуть ли не грубейшая ошибка. В любое время могут напасть неприятели, а потому нужно быть готовым в любой момент.

Увидев задумавшегося Гарри, Рабастан усмехнулся. Этот гриффиндорец любил пропадать в своей голове по несколько раз на дню. И как только у того не заканчиваются мысли?

— Пошли, хочу показать тебе одну комнату, — сказал Лестрейндж и повёл Поттера по коридору, — мы с Томом как-то решили, что нам не хватает свободного пространства и потому решили обустроить один заброшенный класс с помощью трансфигурации.

Пока Рабастан рассказывал, Гарри уже начал догадываться, о какой комнате идёт речь.

— Том часто любит там тренироваться, практикует заклинания на предметах... Удивительный человек он, на самом деле, искренне люблю его, но порой он словно теряет над собой контроль, — к концу фразы, тон уже был немного грустным.

Гарри не знал, что на это ответить. Он совсем не был хорошо знаком с Риддлом, с особенностями его характера, не знал о его целях в жизни, стремлениях. Понимал лишь, что тот любил власть. Но уже о более личных вещах ему было неизвестно.

Тем временем, пока он молчал, они уже подошли к нужному месту. Света было не особо много, но разглядеть человека рядом было не трудно, а большего и не надо. Комната с последнего визита совершенно не изменилась. Всё тот же диван, кресло, столик, шкаф... А ещё свечи. Свечи на столике.

Гарри не смог сдержать улыбку, что за секунду расцвела на губах. Рабастан такой невыносимый романтик...

Удобно устроившись на диване рядом друг с другом, они на мгновение неловко замялись, но вдруг Рабастан достал откуда-то из-за угла бутылку огневиски и два стакана.

— Думаю, нам нужно расслабиться, — Лестрейндж поставил стаканы на столик и наполнил их напитком.

Гарри удивился такому неожиданному повороту, но не был против. Всё же немного расслабиться действительно не помешает. Иначе эта неловкость скоро сведёт его с ума. Да и не только его, судя по всему. Рабастан тоже был взволнован, если немного подрагивающие руки и покусанные губы что-то значат.

— Держи, — Лестрейндж протянул Гарри стакан и сам сделал глоток из своего, заинтересованно поглядывая, как Поттер сначала хмурится, решительно проводит палочкой над напитком и потом уже спокойно немного выпивает.

Усмешка вырывается сама собой:

— Ты настолько заботишься о своём здоровье и своей безопасности, что даже проверяешь огневиски, который я налил тебе самолично на наличие яда. Признаться, я удивлён. Я бы не стал травить тебя. Даже представить подобное не могу, не то что совершить такой поступок.

Гарри улыбается:

— Я однажды уже сказал об этом профессору Эйвери, что отравить человека можно и с помощью чужих рук. У нашей семьи много недоброжелателей.

— А на тебя уже пытались совершить покушение? — спросил Рабастан, но потом сразу же одумался, — извини за бестактный вопрос, можешь не отвечать, — он сделал ещё два глотка, виновато прикусив губу.

Он испортил ночь своим глупым вопросом. Какой же он идиот.

— На самом деле, это очень интересный вопрос, — Гарри поёрзал на диване, словно попытавшись устроиться поудобнее, — родители мне рассказывали, что когда я был ещё ребенком, года в четыре, на нас напали посреди бела дня в людном месте и попытались меня убить Авадой, якобы, чтобы отомстить за своих родных, — он с сожалением вздохнул, — не до конца понимаю я этого. Люди нарушили законы и получили за это наказание. Разве изменится что-то, если выплеснуть свою злость на сыне Авроров, что поймали твоих родных? Не спорю, возможно, какой-то триумф «справедливости» и будет у них в голове, но всё равно... — Гарри отвёл взгляд в сторону, утыкаясь в дверь и делая очередной глоток огневиски. Было множество подобных случаев, но причина была всегда одна — чертова месть, которая пробуждает в людях злость. 

— Мир жесток, — Рабастан пополнил свой стакан. 

Он часто задумывался об этом, обсуждал с Риддлом, что в большинстве случаях соглашался с ним. И в какое же отчаяние он чуть ли не впадал, когда с каждым годом лишь удостоверялся в грустной действительности.

Люди перестали думать о других, перестали заботиться друг о друге. Они все словно озлобились в какой-то миг на то, что их окружает, на людей, которые их окружают. Они стали ещё большими эгоистами, возненавидели тех, кто отличается хоть немного. Разве есть какая-то разница в статусе крови? Человека определяет не то, чистокровный ли он, полукровка или вовсе маглорожденный. И видеть, как к «низшим слоям» относится «высший слой» по-настоящему отвратительно и мерзко на душе.

— Родители с рождения пытались мне внушить важность чистоты крови, — начал Рабастан, желая поделиться собственными переживаниями, — демонстративно обсуждали между собой то, что маглорожденным не место в магическом мире. Говорили мне, что такие люди называются грязнокровками и никак иначе. Но знаешь, почему я не вырос таким, как они? — задал он вопрос и, не дожидаясь реакции Гарри, начал отвечать, — у меня есть замечательный дядя, который опровергает никчемность маглорожденных, защищает их, когда разговор заходит на эту тему. Он отличный человек, но семья недолюбливает его, а то и понятно. Когда родители были заняты, они оставляли меня с ним, хотя по ним было видно, что они не особо этого хотели, но другого выхода не было. Остальных родственников они не любили ещё больше.

Рабастан замолчал и сделал пару глотков, чтобы избавиться от сухости в горле. Гарри внимательно слушал всё, что говорил Лестрейндж, и с каждым словом проникался к этому человеку с ещё большей симпатией, хотя казалось, что больше уже просто некуда.

Он положил стакан на стол и повернулся лицом к Рабастану. Прождал секунду, вторую, а потом просто наклонился ближе, прикоснувшись своими губами к чужим. Ответ последовал незамедлительно. Рабастан выпустил из рук стакан, не заботясь, куда он там упал и не разбился ли. Всё это его не беспокоило. Лишь человек, что прямо сейчас забрался к нему на колени волновал его, был в центре его внимания.

Тяжёлый вздох вырвался из груди, когда возбуждение начало набирать обороты. В комнате за считанные секунды стало настолько жарко, словно они резко переместились из Хогвартса в пустыню. 

Рабастан позволил чужому языку проникнуть в свой рот, пытаясь сдержать в себе стоны, что сильнее желали выбраться наружу. Он обхватил спину Гарри одной рукой, второй забираясь под теплую ночную рубашку и касаясь слегка холодными пальцами груди.

Вздох. Мычание. Тихий стон.

Это сводит его с ума...

Гарри поёрзал на чужих бедрах и случайно прикусил собственную губу, когда оторвался от поцелуя. Он почувствовал, как в него упирается нечто твёрдое, и неосознанно толкнулся вперёд, чем вырвал наконец из Рабастана долгожданный стон.

— Гарри, — хрипло произнёс Лестрейндж, стягивая с Поттера верхнюю одежду и тут же приникая губами к шее гриффиндорца.

Он уложил его на диван, устроившись сверху, и начал медленно спускаться с поцелуями вниз. Он слышал вздохи Гарри, чувствовал, как тот наслаждается, и не мог поверить, что всё это происходит на самом деле.

Он часто мечтал об этом по ночам, представлял себе, как всё будет происходить, воображал. И если сначала невыносимый стыд заставлял его чувствовать вину за это, ведь Гарри казался таким невинным, то со временем он уже перестал видеть в этом что-то плохое. Он сам был подростом, в котором бушуют гормоны, а Гарри — красивым, милым парнем. Удержаться от фантазий было бы трудновато. Да и к тому же, разве запрещено мечтать?

Гарри запустил руку в волосы Рабастана, вздрагивая от каждого поцелуя, лёгкого укуса и скольжения языка. Это было настолько приятно, что он не мог описать словами то, что испытывал в данный момент. Наслаждение, трепет, шок смешались воедино, образовав весьма непривычный коктейль. 

Лестрейндж потянулся к резинке штанов гриффиндорца и задержал дыхание, замерев в нерешительности. Он сможет это сделать. Он хочет это сделать. И даже отсутствие опыта его не волновало. Он в любом случае будет стараться довести любовника до головокружения. Ведь именно это и является сейчас его главной целью — заставить Гарри буквально потерять свой разум в крышесносном удовольствии.

— Рабастан, — шепотом позвал Гарри, приоткрывая глаза и приподнимаясь на локтях, чтобы узнать, почему тот остановился. Но как только он увидел, что Рабастан колеблется снять с него штаны, тяжёлый вздох сам вырвался из его груди.

— Позволишь ли ты мне сделать тебе приятное? — наконец спрашивает Лестрейндж, когда чаша терпения начинает трескаться. Он уже не в силах был себя сдерживать.

Сначала Гарри не понял, что тот имеет в виду, ведь конкретного вопроса не прозвучало, но заметив глаза Рабастана, что в предвкушении упирались в...в его пах, осознание накатило на него с головой.

Ох, Мерлин... Неужели он хочет?..

— Рабастан, — шокировано выдыхает Гарри, не зная, что ответить.

— Просто скажи да или нет, — просит Лестрейндж и медленно начинает стягивать с Поттера штаны. Сердце стучит как ненормальное, даже отдавая в груди легкой, но в некоторой степени приятной болью. Настолько сильно он волновался. Настолько сильно он переживал. Рабастан готов был уже услышать отказ, ведь молчание словно длилось вечно, но Гарри вдруг нашел в себе силы на ответ:

— Да.

Переспрашивать не было надобности. Рабастан тут же наклонился ближе к паху, а Гарри, не сдержавшись, застонал, почувствовав скольжение языка по своему органу. Он снова упал на спину, сразу же сжимая глаза.

«Ох, Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин...» — единственное, что вертелось в его голове в этот момент.

Сейчас ему казалось, что ничего приятнее в жизни ещё не случалось. Почему от этого так приятно? Почему это сводило его с ума? Почему так сильно хотелось кричать от распираемых эмоций?

Пальцы сжимались, ноги подрагивали, бедро толкалось навстречу.

Это было слишком хорошо. Слишком.

Но, к сожалению, продлилось это не долго. Спустя пару минут Рабастан резко остановился, понимая, что больше не может терпеть. Возбуждение настолько сильно заполнило его, что он мог прийти к разрядке уже в любую секунду. Но так быстро заканчивать всё совсем не хотелось.

Гарри разочарованно выдохнул, но, почувствовав, как в него упираются пальцы, тут же замолчал. Скоро начнется самое главное. 

Растяжка длилась недолго и доставляла лишь несильный дискомфорт.

— Можно? — Рабастан устроился между раздвинутых ног, что тут же обхватили его талию и принялся ждать ответ.

— Да, — Гарри выдохнул, зная, что сначала будет больно, но потерпеть ради дальнейшего наслаждения он вполне себе был в состоянии.

И через пару минут комнату заполнили сладкие, негромкие стоны, вздохи и неразборчивый шёпот.

***

— Мальчик!

Том вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда звонкий голос прозвучал откуда-то позади. Обернувшись, он тут же наткнулся на некую девочку-призрак, что со странной улыбкой на губах и очевидной хитростью в глазах смотрела на него в упор.

Тут же в голове всплыли недавние слова Гарри о некой девочке, что умерла здесь в туалете десятки лет назад. Правда тогда он ему не поверил, если вспомнить, чем закончился тот разговор.

— А долго ты ещё будешь ходить в девчачий туалет, а, мальчик? Это моё место, я здесь живу, — Миртл за секунду оказалась к нему вплотную, чем вызвала у Тома немалое отвращение. Он терпеть не мог, когда к нему стоят так близко, напрочь забывая о личном пространстве.

Риддл раздражённо скривился и попытался уйти без ответа, но Миртл такой исход не понравился:

— Уходишь, да? Все уходят, когда узнают о Плаксе Миртл, и больше никогда не возвращаются, — голос был слегка истеричен, — мальчик в очках тоже приходил сюда недавно, пытался расспросить меня о тебе.

Том удивлённо обернулся обратно на привидение. Мальчик в очках? Неужто Поттер? Он, конечно, знает, что тому сильно хочется узнать, что он делает здесь. Но спрашивать у привидения? Серьезно? Она вполне может просто солгать.

— Что он у тебя пытался узнать? — таки спросил он, понимая, что любопытство всё равно распирает его.

— Интересовался, что ты делаешь в моём туалете.

— И ты ему что-нибудь ответила? — теперь он уже знатно нервничал. Никому не нужно знать, что он нашел Тайную Комнату. Особенно Поттеру, который поспешит рассказать об этом своим замечательным родителям-аврорам.

— Нет. Не захотела. Надеялась, что он вернётся ещё раз. Мне здесь скучно одной. Друзей хочется, — Миртл улыбнулась, а Том посчитал нелогичным сначала игнорировать человека и потом ждать, что он вернётся.

Но это было не всё. Она вдруг улыбнулась ещё шире и и подлетела ещё ближе, оказываясь буквально в нескольких дюймах от него.

— И он потом вернулся, — прошептала она, а Риддл сделал ещё пару шагов назад.

Едва он открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, как Миртл вдруг внезапно просто улетела, исчезнув из туалета. Удивлённо приподняв брови, Том усмехнулся и вышел из уборной, направившись в подземелья.

Как только меньшая часть пути была пройдена, он вдруг остановился, заметив, как из их с Рабастаном комнаты горит тусклый свет. Дверь была закрыта.

Том нахмуренно собрался уже было схватиться за ручку и открыть, но здесь он услышал то, что лучше бы никогда в жизни не слышал.

Стоны. Вздохи.

Он отскочил от двери как ошпаренный. 

Лучше бы он этого не слышал. Лучше бы он сейчас ошибался. Лучше бы это действительно не были Рабастан с Поттером.

Том сжал зубы, чувствуя то ли ярость, то ли отчаяние, а может и всё вместе. Он пытался отрицать свои чувства к Поттеру, пытался подавить их, пытался скрыть. Но всё было совершенно напрасным. Гриффиндорец так и продолжал всплывать у него в голове каждый грёбаный день. Даже сны... Чёртовы сны начали сниться. Словно днём этот гриффиндорец не выносил ему мозг.

И Рабастан. С ним дружба уже перестала быть такой, какой была до прихода Поттера. Они перестали проводить большую часть свободного времени вместе, перестали разговаривать так часто, как раньше. Рабастан стал буквально помешанным на этом сыночке «лучших Авровов Магической Британии».

Да и чего лукавить. Сам он тоже не лучше. Поттер и его мыслей не покидал.

Мерлин, что же этот гриффиндорец творит с ними...

Раздался ещё один глухой стон, выдернувший его из очередных размышлений.

Том скривился в отвращении.

Эти глупцы даже не догадались о безопасности. Их же могут услышать. Идиоты.

Выругавшись про себя, Том наслал парочку заглушающих заклинаний и поспешил уйти от сюда как можно скорее. Думать ни о чём не хотелось.

***

— Всё готово? — спросил один в предвкушение.

— Конечно, — злорадная улыбка на губах, — осталось дождаться лишь завтрашнего бала.

— Как вы думаете, на кого он накинется с просьбой?

— На Лестрейнджа или Риддла, скорее всего.

— Соглашусь. Он явно сохнет по этим двоим.

— Отвратительно.

— А вы уверены, что хотите это сделать? Может, лучше не надо? — замялся самый нерешительных из них. Ему хоть и не нравился новенький, но, как ему кажется, выставлять его на всеобщее посмешище было уже слишком.

— Мы жаждем веселья, — все согласно кивнули.

— Поскорее бы уже бал. Не терпится посмотреть, как всё будет происходить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо, что читаете! Буду рада, если вы поделитесь своим мнением об истории)


End file.
